The Unexpected Side of Gabriella Montez
by roxy12321girl
Summary: At school Gabriella seems to be happy with her boyfriend Chad. But outside school, Chad is abusing her. Will a new boy be able to save her? Will she be able to move on? Rated 'M' for abuse and rape. R&R Mitchi COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella is at school, talking with her best friends Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans. They are talking about normal girl's stuff when…

"Hey girls, did you hear the latest rumors?" Shar asks excited.

"No, what is it about?" Taylor and Gabby ask curious.

"A new boy will come to our school today or tomorrow, and as I heard, he's a hottie!" Shar tells them.

"Oh…my…god…." suddenly Gabby screams.

Shar and Taylor cover their ears and look at Gabby. "Why did you do that?"

"Sorry…I couldn't help it" Gabby answers and blushes a bit.

"No need to blush Gabs" Shar says and hugs her.

"Thanks..." Gabby answers and hugs her back.

* * *

Later that day, the girls are at lunch break and laughing with the basketball team of the school.

"And Gabby?", Chad asks "You've done very well last week!"

"You only say that to make me happy.." Gabby says and looks away.

"No, I'm serious…" Chad answers.

"I know…" Gabby says and slowly nears her face to Chad's "That's why I'm your girlfriend." She gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"How lucky I am…" Chad grins and kisses Gabby again.

Meanwhile Taylor whispers in Shar's ear "I think they are a cute couple…but I would take him as my boyfriend, if he wouldn't be Gabby's…"

"I hope so.." Shar says and looks at Gabby and Chad "No one can tear them apart, their love is so strong!" She sighs.

"Thank you Shar" Gabby says and grins at her "And Taylor I would never give Chad away, so you have to find another boy." She laughs a bit.

Chad whispers in Gabby's ear "And you know it's our two years anniversary day soon?"

"Yeah…" Gabby's sounding worried, because she knows what Chad is thinking.

"And you know what people do when they love each other?" Chad continues and smiles at her flirty.

"You know I don't want to…" Gabby says and looks at him deeply.

"Of course and I respect that" Chad answers.

"Thank you so much!" She kisses him again and with a lot passion.

When Gabby pulls back she sees that the girls are starring at the door.

"Hey girls, what's so interesting?" She asks Shar and Taylor.

"Outside the door is the new guy and you can see his silhouette." Shar tells her in excitement.

'Wow a new boy at school, in the morning I was very excited but now I know if already have the perfect guy in my life' she thinks, looks at Chad and smiles.

Gabby looks at Shar and says:" I don't know why you're so excited. It's just a new guy, nothing more…"

"Yeah Gabs, you can say that. You have a nice boyfriend!" Taylor says sarcastically.

Suddenly the door to the cafeteria opens and the new guy walks in a bit shy.

Sharpay stands up immediately and walks up to him. In a flirty tone:" Hey, I'm Sharpay. You must be the new student Ms. Darbus told us?"

He nods and says:" I'm Troy, Troy Bolton."

Shar thinks: 'Wow, not bad, I wonder if he has a girlfriend' She takes his hand and says:" Come on Troy, I wanna introduce you to the rest of the gang!"

Troy doesn't say anything and walks with Sharpay to the others.

"Hey guys! This is Troy Bolton, he's the new student Ms. Darbus told us about!" Shar says.

Everybody says "Hello" to Troy.

"So Troy" Shar says "This is Taylor McKessie and Gabriella Montez, the most intelligent girls at East High. Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross and Ryan Evans, they are in the basketball team and Ryan is my brother. Martha Cox and Kelsie Nielson, girlfriends of Jason and Ryan. Finally this is Chad Danforth, the captain of the basketball team and Gabriella's boyfriend."

When Sharpay has finished introducing, Chad asks Troy:" Hey Troy, do you play basketball?"

"Yeah, why?" he answers a bit confused.

"We need one more player in the team and if you want to, you can come and try out after school." Chad says.

Troy doesn't think about it and says:" Okay, I'll be there!"

"Good!" Chad says.

Meanwhile Gabby is sitting on Chad's lap and looking trough the cafeteria. Then she looks at Troy and thinks:' Wow…Shar was right, he's indeed a hottie. But I have a boyfriend….Maybe… No Gabriella! You already have boyfriend, you can't two time him!'

She realizes that Troy is looking at her for a few seconds too and turns her head away.

'Wow, she's hot. Pity she has already a boyfriend. And I don't wanna risk that the captain of the basketball team is angry at me, if I date his girlfriend….Especially when I'm trying to come in the basketball team…' he thinks and looks around the cafeteria.

* * *

After lunch break ended Gabby and Taylor have to go to the science club and the guys have basketball practice. Gabby kisses Chad good bye and leaves with Taylor. Troy has been watching them and walks to the locker rooms with the rest of the basketball team. "So Troy" Chad says "If you wanna play with us in a team you have to show what you got!" Chad leads Troy in the gym and sees the coach isn't there. He looks around confused and finds him talking to the principal.

"Coach!" He shouts and walks up to him. "I think I found possible player for the team." He points Try. "This is Troy Bolton." Chad says to the coach.

The coach looks at Troy for a few seconds and then throws a ball to him. Troy easily catches it.

The coach starts smiling and says to him:" You are the first one who caught the ball. So, just show me some jump shoots and so on…"

"Okay..." Troy says and throws the ball, which dropped in the basket immediately.

Troy keeps on scoring again and again. After half an hour the coach says:" It's okay, you know how to play basketball. You are in the team!"

Everybody starts cheering and Jason says to Chad:" I knew our captain would find someone!"

Chad walks to Troy and says:" Well done and welcome in the Wildcats team!"

Troy smiles and says:" Thanks, captain…"

Suddenly the coach clears his throat:" I'm sorry, but I don't think that Chad will be captain anymore…"

"What?" Chad asks confused.

"I'm sorry, but Troy will be the new captain. He's a way better than you…." The coach looks at Chad ready for every possible reaction.

But Chad only says." Yes." In a calm voice and looks at Troy:" If the coach says it, it has to be true…"

Troy is standing there with the basketball in his hand looking at Chad and thinks:' He's not mad at me? I can't believe it…'

Chad thinks at the same time:' He is the new captain, I don't like that but I don't care as long as he doesn't take other things from me. Like my friends or even worse my girlfriend.'

* * *

The next day

The gang sits at the cafeteria table when Sharpay asks:" And Troy how was basketball yesterday? Did you get part of the team?"

Troy looks at her then at Chad. "Well…Yes I got part of the team" He looks down on his plate.

Sharpay says:" That's great!"

Gabriella looks at Chad and whispers in his ear:" Is he really in the team?"

Chad looks at her:" Yes he is…"

Troy looks at Chad, worried he might tell that Troy is the new captain of the team.

"So Troy", Sharpay says, "You are in the team and you will play against North High? Or do you have to wait until somebody gets hurt or sick?"

Troy looks up again and then says quietly:" Yes, I'll play…"

"Really?" Shar asks enthusiastically.

When Troy wants to answer her Chad suddenly says irritated:" Yes, he's going to play, because he's the new captain of the team…!"

Sharpay looks at Chad then at Troy:" What?"

"It's true…", Troy says.

"That's not possible…" Taylor adds and looks at Chad.

Chad sees her looking at him and says:" It's possible. The coach thinks he's the best and so he's the new captain."

The whole table is speechless and so they don't talk 'til school ends.

After school, Chad and Gabriella are sitting in Chad's room.

* * *

Chad is still upset, because Troy is the new captain of the basketball team.

"Hey, I don't like the face you make…" Gabby says.

Chad looked at her "I don't care what you think! Just shut up bitch"

Gabriella did as her boyfriend told her "I'm sorry, I just thought th-"

"Don't say anything wrong…" Chad glared at her.

Gabriella immediately got quiet and didn't say anything for the whole afternoon.

Gabriella was used to that life. In school Chad and her were the perfect couple…but outside of that building – everything was different.

He treated her like she is a thing he owns and can do what ever her wants to. Gabriella was scared of him, but didn't dare telling anyone.

'Better someone acts as if he likes you and threatens you than being hurt by the same person' she thought.

Okay, tell me what you think about it! Should I continue? Pls tell me…

.. Michi


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw that a few people don't like the fact that Troy got captain of the basketball team. I have a reason for that…it'll appear in a later chapter.**

**Thank you for so many reviews (10 is a lot for me)!!**

**Oh and I forgot to say that I'm not rich enough to buy High School Musical. (If I should ever win a lot (I mean a LOT) of money, the first thing I'll do is to buy it ). ; )**

* * *

Gabriella woke up the next day and enjoyed the fact it was Saturday.

'No school that means free time without pretending to be in love with Chad…' she sighed and stood up.

Suddenly her phone rang. She picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, it's me Sharpay. I wanted to ask if you wanna come to the park. We are all there."

"Okay, I'm there in a few minutes."

Gabriella sighed again…'One more day I have to be in love with Chad, school's not enough it seems'

Gabriella got dressed and walked downstairs where her mom already was making breakfast.

"Hey mom!" Gabby looks at the plate full of pancakes before they all disappear within minutes.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with the gang at the park ok?"

"Ok, but be home at ten!"

"I'll be bye!"

"Bye"

* * *

Some minutes later Gabby arrives at the park where the whole gang was sitting on the ground and laughing. To Gabby's surprise Troy was with them.

'Hm, Troy is here…I thought Chad didn't like him…' "Hey guys!" She sits down next to Sharpay.

"Hey Gabs!" Chad leans in for a quick peck.

Gabriella lets him kiss her but pulls away soon after their lips touched.

Chad realizes that and whispers to himself "That's going to be punished"

Gabby fortunately didn't hear what he said.

They keep on having fun until it's slowly getting dark, Gabriella looked at her watch. '8.15pm That's enough time til my curfew' Gabriella looked up and saw Troy ill sitting in the same position as when she came in the park. 'He didn't say that much…well since Chad kissed me and mumbled something'.

"Come on Gabs; let's go I want to show you something!" Chad said and stood up, helping Gabby up as well.

"Bye guys!" the couple linked hands and walked away.

Just before they were out of earshot Jason called them after "Don't do anything you could regret later!"

Chad and Gabriella ignored him and kept walking down the street leading to Chad's house.

"Chad what you wanna show me?" Gabriella carefully asked.

"Just wait til we reach my house…" he answered and took a firm grip on Gabby's wrist.

Her wrist starts to hurt "Chad, you're hurting me!" She is about to cry and wants to drag away. But Chad tightened his grip even more and drags her towards his house and finally inside his room.

Gabriella looks around and remembers so much that happened in there. Once when she "has been bad" and Chad had to "teach her".

FLASHBACK

_Gabriella was lying on the floor holding her left arm tight and sobbing whilst Chad was standing next to her laughing. Then he bent down to her._

"_Have you learned your lesson? Don't ever tell anything about me in front of my friends if you want to be with me."_

_Gabriella only could nod before Chad dragged her up again and sat her on the edge of his bed._

"_You got it?" He asked a bit louder and shaking her, his right hand pressing on Gabriella's broken arm._

_She nodded again._

"_TALK TO ME IF I ASK YOU SOMETHING!"_

"_I UNDERSTAND" without thinking she shouted back and immediately had to pay for that. Chad slapped her and added the pressure on her arm. "DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME?!"_

_Gabriella started crying harder and fainted under the pressure on her arm._

END OF FLASHBACK

Gabriella still kept shivering when she thought of that day. She prayed that it won't happen again.

Chad turned her around and held on both of her shoulders. "What were you thinking on pulling away that quickly?"

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella seriously didn't know and she could tell that Chad didn't believe her.

"You know what I mean!" And with these words he pushed her down to the floor.

Gabriella hit the ground with her head and started feeling dizzy. Her head ached and Chad was still shouting at her.

Suddenly Chad stopped shouting at Gabby, Gabby got ready to receive a slap or punch or anything – but nothing happened. Her head still aching she looked up and saw that Chad was gone.

**Gabby's p.o.v**

I looked around the familiar room and my left hand holding to my head. It ached terribly. I thought Chad would hit or slap me after only lying there and not really listening to what he said to me.

I stood up and looked around and found a note pinned to the door. I took it and read:

"This time you were lucky the guys asked me to play a game with them…next time it'll be not that easy to come away. And remember if you tell anyone…you know what then! And leave through the balcony, so the guys won't see you, they already saw that ugly face for long enough…"

Gabriella crumbled the paper in her right hand and made her way to the balcony. Making sure not to be seen by anyone she left Chad's house and backyard.

When Gabriella finally arrived at home, she ran into her room and locked the door. Crying she fell on her bed and stayed there for what seemed like hours.

Then she managed to pull her dairy out from underneath her pillow and wrote down everything that happened today.

Ten minutes later she finished her entry with the words:

_"I can't believe he's doing that, but I won't tell anyone, who know what he can do to me…"_

Then she looked at all the pages in that little blue book and realized that on every page the same words where standing somewhere…

_"I know Chad hurts me, but I think there is no escape…"_

From that moment on she thought her life was a mess. And without changing or anything else she fell asleep, dreaming about how awful her day had been.

* * *

**Okay, that was the second chapter, hope you liked it. I really tried to hurry. But I can't promise that every chapter will be uploaded that soon.**

**Please review.**

**Michi**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all the people who reviewed on the first two chapters and I really tried to hurry with this one. I hope you like it….**_

* * *

The next day Gabriella woke up with her head aching terribly. She felt dizzy and tried to get up. She looked around and her exes caught her pillow.

It was all blood stained.

She just looked at her pillow for some seconds til her headache brought her back, out of her thoughts.

She raised her hand to her head and started to touch to the back of it. Then she flinched, she had reached the place where she had hit the ground yesterday at Chad's house.

She looked at her hand and saw blood slowly trickling down her index finger.

She started to panic. "OMG, my head…it didn't stop bleeding all night!"

Gabriella let out a scream, short but very loud and soon her bedroom door opened.

"Hunny what's wrong? Why did you scream?" Her mom came in and hugged her daughter then she started to stroke over her head – she touched the bleeding part of it.

Gabriella flinched and let out a short scream.

Her mom looked at her daughter's head and saw a big cut.

At first her mom was speechless but then she could manage to bring out a sentence.

"Hunny, where did you get that cut? It's bleeding very badly."

Gabriella had to think of an excuse, because telling her that Chad had pushed her down and making her head hit the ground that hard was not a good idea.

"I fell down in the park on my way home yesterday evening; I didn't realize it was bleeding til now."

"Hunny, we have to go to the hospital."

* * *

Later in the hospital.

**Mrs. Montez POV**

I sat there in the waiting room.

Worried if my baby was okay, that cut was really bad, so I didn't wonder that it took long til a doctor came up to me.

"Mrs. Montez?"

I stood up. "Yes?"

"Hey, I'm Doctor Blackwell. And I have some news about your daughter."

"Oh, please tell me she's okay!"

"Well, it was a very deep cut on her head, but we could fix it with eight stitches. So, yes, she's going to be okay."

"Thank you so much!"

"Did she mention where she got that cut from?"

"She fell down at the park she said to me."

"Oh, okay…you can see her now if you want. She's awake."

"And when is she able to go home again?"

"She has to stay for two days, so we can make sure that the cut is healing. But then she can go home again."

"Thank you."

I walked to Gabriella's room and entered.

The girl in the bed still sleeping. I didn't want her to awaken so I closed the door very carefully.

I sat down on a chair and just looked at her for some minutes, and then I took her hand.

**Gabby's POV**

I woke up by someone taking my hand. I didn't know who it was.

Afraid it might be Chad I opened my eyes only a bit, hardly to realize for the person who was there. Then I saw it was my mom and opened them fully.

"Mom…" I spoke above a whisper, my head still ached terribly.

"Hey Hunny, how are you?" She looked at me with a warm smile.

"My head is aching, but apart from that I'm feeling okay." I tried to talk louder, but I couldn't.

"Glad to hear that. But I'm sorry; you have to stay for two days, so the doctors make sure your head is actually healing.

I sighed but not because of disappointment, no; I sighed because then Chad wouldn't be able to hurt me. "It's okay mom, I'll make it…"

"Good."

I saw that my mom looked at her watch, she normally only does if she has to be somewhere because of her job.

"Mom? Don't tell me you have to leave?"

She sighed and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'll be back soon."

She kissed my forehead and stood up.

"Bye Hunny."

"Bye mom!"

She left and I was alone again.

I sighed. I hated being alone; it made me feel vulnerable.

* * *

The hours passed on and nothing interesting happened.

Then at about four pm, the door to my room opened.

All my friends came in. Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, Kelsie, Martha, Ryan, Jason and even Troy.

**Chad's POV**

I came into that hospital room and saw that girl, who used to be my girlfriend lying there, smiling at the fact that we all went to visit her.

I walked over to her bed and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Again she tore apart soon after her lips had touched mine.

I walked back and looked at her. Then Taylor began to speak.

"Gabby, we have been so worried about you…"

"You can't imagine!" Sharpay added.

Gabriella just lied there and smiled. "I'm sorry guys. But I just realized that cut on my head today I the morning and I had no time to phone one of you."

We kept on talking about random stuff.

Finally, after three hours the girls had nothing left to talk about and so we all made out way back home.

"Bye Gabs get well soon." The girls all said and hugged her.

I was the only one that didn't say good bye to her. I waited til everyone was outside the room and walked to Gabriella's bed. I could see she was afraid of what I might do.

**Gabby's POV**

Everyone left. Except for Chad.

He walked up to me and had a smile on his face.

Out of his expression I could see he didn't regret the fact he brought his "girlfriend" into hospital.

He stopped and just stood there. Looking at me almost proud that he managed to hurt me that much.

"So Gabriella, we need to talk." He spoke slowly.

"What about?" Although I could talk normally again, I only whispered in a shaking voice.

"About the same topic as yesterday evening. How you and I act in public." He looked at me in a serious way.

"Okay, what did I do wrong?" I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't dare speaking it out.

"You know what happens if you disobey me?" He raised his hand to my head. Although the cut was covered I could feel his hand on it.

I whimpered. This made him laugh.

"So you know what happens right? This was only the beginning. I have many ways to make you obeying me. And I don't think you wanna know all of them." He still talked serious.

Then he finally took his hand from the cut and smiled.

"So, I have to go. But don't forget. Don't tell anyone. I heard you were clever enough to say this" He pointed my head "Happened on your way home from the park. Clever you!"

With these words he kissed me. But he didn't miss the chance to bite my lower lip.

I winced in pain.

He got up and walked out of the room.

I sat there for some minutes to think what just happened.

How could I've been that stupid? I had the chance to end this all and then I lied.

I sighed and started to cry.

Suddenly the door opened again.

* * *

_**Okay, I hoped you liked the third chapter. Please review.**_

_**Lysm Michi**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry it took so long, but I have been really busy and I wanted to finish it on Friday, but I hurt my finger on Thursday. It still hurts like hell but I tried and finish this chap. So it's kinda short, but I hope the next one will get longer…**

**Please review. Michi**

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

The door opened again, I curled myself up to a ball afraid that Chad might come in again.

I didn't dare open my eyes til I felt a warm hand resting on my shoulder.

Slowly I opened my eyes to see Troy standing towards me.

I let out a sigh of relief.

He sat on the chair which was standing next to my hospital bed.

I didn't look in his eyes.

"Gabriella…" he started but I cut him off.

I looked at him with my red and puffy eyes.

He took my hand in a comforting way.

"Gabriella, why?" he asked me worriedly.

I couldn't speak and just shrugged my shoulders.

I could feel how concerned he was.

I looked down to my lap again and began to speak very quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him that stupid question.

Of course he wanted to know why I was Chad's girlfriend while Chad is abusing me.

He looked at me for a few seconds and then sighed.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay." He was about to stand up but I didn't let go of his hands.

He turned around and looked at me in an asking way.

I told him to sit down and as he was sitting, I sighed.

"I think it's still better than not to be loved…" I started at a normal voice but got quieter with every word I said.

He just looked at me, his eyes wide.

I really got uncomfortable and looked away.

Then he started to speak, in low but serious tone.

"Gabriella, it's no reason! He can't do that to you."

"Troy, don't you understand? If I date him, I have a nice life in school and a horrible outside. If I don't date him, I have a horrible life in and outside school!"

We just sat there for some minutes, I could see that he was thinking about what I said.

Then he abruptly stood up.

I saw him turn around to me and whispering.

"If you want this to end, just tell the people you trust. He can't do that to you forever."

With these words he turned around and left me.

Again I was alone in the hospital room.

I though about what he just said to me.

But still, I was convinced, that dating him was the best solution of the problems.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I quickly hid behind some pot plants.

Troy just got out of Gabriella's room.

I have been seeing them all the time.

She told him, that was the biggest mistake that slut had ever done.

She knows what happens if she ever tells, now it's time to show her how serious I'm about that.

After Troy had finally left the hospital, I walked to the door to Gabriella's room again and slowly opened it.

I could see her smile fade as she saw it was me and not Troy or her mom entering.

She looked at me, a bit strong but at the same time afraid.

I loved that look.

I started grinning as I sat down on the chair next to her bed.

The chair Troy left a few minutes ago.

Gabriella didn't look at me.

I raised my hand and slapped her – she immediately looked at me tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's a way better. So…" I began.

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

I looked at Chad, my cheek still hurting and stinging.

I could tell he didn't want to raise his voice, but he made it clear to me nevertheless.

He brought his lips close to my ears and said something in my ear.

Loud and clearly.

"Don't you dare telling! You stupid little bitch!"

The words kept swirling in my head, although I had heard them very loud, nobody outside the room could have heard them.

He took my hand and looked at me, I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't dare looking into them.

He pulled on my hand harshly and I had to look a him.

He grinned again. "So, now you now the rules, it's going to be fun."

I didn't understand and looked at him in a puzzled look.

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know them. You always knew not to tell anyone. I'll make them clear to you the next time okay?"

I didn't react?

"You understood?" He asked again, his face angry.

I nodded, although I didn't understand anything.

I was sure that I won't go back to his house. No chance!

Then cupped my cheek in his hand and looked at the red mark on it his hand had caused.

He smiled, like he was contended with what he had done.

At the moment he left my cheek I got to the other side of the bed, away from the side he was sitting at.

He smiled and said:" I'm sure you'll know the rules of this game sooner than you expect it."

Then he stood up and left the room again.

Again, I sat there.

Waiting if someone might enter the room.

After some minutes I started to cry.

There was no change I would go back to his house.

And suddenly my thoughts travled from Chad to Troy.

And how concerned he was about me.

But I could not let this happen.

I can't think of Troy or even _fall_ for him.

I had to stay with Chad if I waned to survive High School.

I think there is no other way…Or maybe there is?

But how…

And some time after I thought about a better solution, with no good result, that means I'm not going to be hurt, I fell asleep.

Troy's words still echoing inside my head.

_"He can't do that to you forever…"_

Maybe he's right….

* * *

**OK, things are getting better or worse? Who knows?? (expect of me?! Hehe)**

**So please review and I'll try to write the next chapter quicker than this one…**

**So I hope I can post it til Thursday, although I'm busy planning my b-day. (15th May)**

**Michi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I just want to know if people actually like this story because I hardly got any reviews on the last two chapters…maybe I should stop this story and try another one? Please tell me I'm not really sure of what to do.**

**LYSM Michi**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

The next day, I sat in my room and doing nothing.

I was too worried about Gabby.

If she told anyone by now that Chad is abusing and hurting her.

Like I know her she didn't.

But what does that say?

I know her for a very short time.

Maybe not long enough…

I stood up and walked to the hospital.

I wanted to make sure she was alright.

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

I just laid there in my bed and starred out the window.

Glad that Chad hadn't shown up all day.

I heard a knock and turned around to see Troy standing there with a smile.

I smiled as he sat down on the chair.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked and took my hand.

I loved his touch.

'Oh…' I melted onto him as I realized what I was doing.

'Gabriella, you can't.'

I took my hand back from his grip and laid it beside his hand.

He didn't react.

Then he looked sternly at me and asked:" You told anyone?"

I didn't say anything and looked at him.

Finally, after two minutes, I shook my head 'no'.

I could feel him getting angry.

But his voice remained calm.

"You know you have to? Someday…"

"Yeah, but someday is far away…"

"Maybe it's sooner than you think."

'_Sooner than you think'_

I thought about Chad's words.

Troy felt that I was thinking about him.

"What did he tell you? Has he been here?"

I looked up and said "No, he wasn't. I thought about whom I should tell."

I lied to him and it felt so wrong.

Lying was not right, but now Chad knew Troy knows. – I had no other change.

I prayed that he realized that I lied, but unfortunately he didn't.

He just sat there and nodded.

I couldn't believe he believed that story.

Than after some time he took my hand again and said: " I have to leave. But I'll come back. You know when you're able to go home?"

"I'll leave that afternoon." This time my hand remained in his grip.

"Ok, I'll visit you there in the evening ok?" He looked at me…with those sweet blue eyes.

They reminded me of the ocean…and how I loved the water.

How I loved those eyes.

And then I realized that I was starring at him, he was starring at me as well.

And I couldn't control myself and leaned in to kiss him softly on his lips.

I expected him to pull away, but he didn't.

And finally we pulled apart and looked at each other.

I couldn't believe I just kissed him.

But it didn't fell wrong, it felt so right.

And I could tell that he thought the same.

* * *

_Later that afternoon (Troy already left)_

**Gabby's POV**

I packed my things out.

I just got home from hospital.

It hadn't been that much stuff but I finally laid on my bed and relaxed.

I could until my mom opened the door.

"Hunny. Chad's here to visit you." She smiled.

She didn't know that Chad brought me in hospital.

To her we were the perfect couple.

Chad stepped in my room with a nice smile and my mom went of, closing the door.

And Chad did exactly what I expected him to do – he locked the door and turned to me with an evil smile on his face.

I curled up to a ball on my bed.

He said down on the edge of the bed and reached his hand out for my arm.

I didn't want him to touch me and flinched, unfortunately I fell off the bed.

My head hit the ground, not bad, but for a few moments everything was black and I felt dizzy.

Chad took advantage of that and came to the side of the bed where I was lying.

I wanted to stand up and face him but he was quicker and kicked me hard in my stomach.

I put my arms to my stomach, it hurt like hell.

I wanted him to stop, but he kicked me again and again.

With all the force he had and I felt like my skin was about to give in and my stomach could rip open.

I started crying.

I begged that he would stop at this moment, but he got encouraged by that and started to kick me harder.

I felt the blood all over my body and I closed my eyes, so I didn't have to see what he was doing to me.

It seemed like hours that he was punching and kicking me through.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he stopped.

I could barely move because of the pain.

My whole body ached like hell.

And I still kept my eyes shut; I didn't want to see him.

I knew he was glad and proud of himself.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

After half an hour, I stopped kicking the body of the little nothing which was lying to my feet.

She didn't move or even opened her eyes.

I took that as a sign of her to give up.

And I loved this moment.

I finally went back down to her level and slapped her across the face and whispered in her ear: "So now you know the first level of punishment. I don't want to come up with the next ones. We are eye to eye?"

She only whimpered.

I kicked her stomach once more and left the room, making sure she would stay there lying on the ground in her blood.

* * *

**Mrs. Montez's POV**

I was sitting in the living room and watching some TV when I heard someone come down the stairs.

I turned around to see Chad coming down with a satisfied smile on his face.

He looked at me and said that he already had to leave.

I smiled as he left; he and Gabriella were such a sweet couple.

I expected Gabriella to soon come down as well, because it was about seven o'clock.

Our usual dinner time.

But the time flew along and she didn't show up.

It was unusual to her, because she even told me she was hungry like a bear when she got home from hospital.

I started cooking some pasta and when it was finished I looked at the watch.

Now it was quarter past eight.

I walked up the stairs and gently knocked on the door to her room.

I waited for her to call me in or something, but nothing happened.

I knocked again at the door and again I got no response.

I thought that she might be in a shower and walked downstairs and set the dinner table.

Afterwards I walked up to her room and entered without knocking.

What I saw frightened me to dead…

* * *

**Oh…Mrs. Montez found Gabriella…what will she do? Will she find out it's Chad?? Or will there be some missunderstanding?**

**Pls review!! - If i get 8 or more I'll try upload the next chapter 'til Sunday!**

**Lysm Michi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I know it took long but I've been ill and had a lot of stress. But here is it!! Pls review or I won't write anymore. This is my second try to post this chap ..I hope it works now...**

* * *

**Mrs. Montez POV**

I looked at my daughter lying on the floor, bleeding and hurt. I ran to her totally forgetting about the dinner downstairs and took her in my arms. She didn't move.  
I got scared to dead. She couldn't be dead. I panicked when I saw all the blood around her.  
Without hesitation I picked her up and drove her back to the hospital.  
She just got home from there a few hours ago and now she already was back in.

In the hospital

I sat in the waiting room. Worried sick about my daughter.  
It seemed like an eternity until the doctor showed up. His face unreadable.

"Mrs. Montez?"

"Yes?" I stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm afraid to say that your daughter fell into a coma."

He couldn't go on because I interrupted him. "What?!" I felt tears forming in my eyes.

I could read that he was sorry in his face.

"We could fix all the wounds she had and we hope she'll wake up soon."

"And when do you expect soon?" I became even more worried because it could be up to two months time for her to wake up.

"We hope it won't take more than four weeks otherwise...well we don't want to expect that."

I nodded my head. "Can I see her?"

"Sure. Her room is down the hallway."

"Thank you."

I walked down the hallway and asked a nurse after the room. I entered room. It nearly broke my heart. She just laid there. The only thing you could hear was her heart monitor, beeping in a good rhythm. I sat down on the chair beside her and took her hand. It was ice cold.

I took out my cell phone and called Chad. As her boyfriend he had the right to know that his girlfriend was in hospital, again. He told me that he'll call the rest of the gang and immediately come to the hospital. I told him the room number and hung up.

Later...

**Taylor's POV**

Chad had called me and hour ago to tell me that Gabriella was in hospital. The second time within a few hours. I immediately got up and rushed to the hospital, where I met the rest of the gang. We all walked in and found Mrs. Montez in Gabriella's room. When she saw us she stood up and told us that she had to leave.

"I have to go to work. I didn't expect Gabby getting in the hospital again. And now in a coma. I'll see you later." She left with and sad and worried expression in her face.

I sat down on the chair, which she just left, and looked at Gabs. I sighed and turned to the gang. Everybody's face was sad. Expect for Chad's. I looked at him.

'This can't be. Chad looks like he expected Gabby to be back in hospital. If I think back...he didn't sound that concerned when he phoned me. But why wouldn't he be worried. Gabby is his girlfriend...'

"Taylor?" Sharpay shook her hand in front of my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?"

"We're leaving again. It's a school's night."

"Oh, okay..."

That evening with Taylor in her room

**Taylor's POV**

(AN: She thinks that...nothing of that is spoken out unless it's in "" ok)

It's weird that Chad is not concerned about Gabriella. I'm still thinking about that. Did he do anything to her? No...He's her...Wait!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I walked in the cafeteria and saw Gabriella sitting there. Obviously reading a book. I walked to her and sat down beside her. "Hey Gabs!"_

_She looked up. "Oh, hey." She turned back to read her book again._

_I didn't want to disturb her and started reading myself._

_After some time Chad and his friends showed up. That means the whole basketball team._

_Chad placed himself next to Gabriella. Gabby looked up greeted him and turned back to her book. Chad didn't like it and took the book out of her hand._

"_Will you look at me?" Gabriella looked up and wanted him to give her book back._

_Chad lifted her book up in the air and Gabriella couldn't reach it._

"_Gabriella, we're going to have a "show-game" now against North High. So be a good girl and come with me."_

_At the first moment Gabriella was about to nod but then she asked why she always had to go to that games._

"_Chad, this game isn't important."_

"_Every game is important and the girlfriend of the captain has to come to every game as well. So come." Chad was about to stand up, but Gabby remained sitting._

_Suddenly Gabby's face changed. Chad whispered something in her ear and she shot up and walked with him without saying good bye to me._

_The next day_

_Gabriella walked down the hallway to her next class. It was the same as mine. I caught up with her and asked her how she was._

"_Hey Gabs! How are you?"_

_She nodded and didn't look at me._

"_Gabs, what's wrong?"_

_She didn't answer me and so I grabbed her arm and turned her towards me._

_She winced when I grabbed her arm and I could see some cuts on her arms._

"_Gabby? What happened?"_

"_I fell down the stairs yesterday. Nothing big, I'm okay."_

_We both walked to class._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

How could I've been sooo stupid? Isn't it obvious? I have to know the truth.

The next day

I walked to Gabby's house. She still was in coma, but I decided to see her room and visit her mom.

I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Montez answered.

"Oh, hello Taylor. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mrs. M. I know Gabby isn't here but, may I have a look in her room? I lend her my Biology notes and I need them back."

"Ok, you know the way..."

"Thanks Mrs. M."

I walked in and upstairs in Gabby's room. It was as tidy as always. I went to her bed.

I knew she kept her dairy under her pillow. She was a typical girl. I lifted her pillow and found it.

_G.M._

_Don't read_.

I opened it. Normally I won't read a diary in my life. But this was an emergency. I flicked through the pages and stopped at one. I read it for me:

"_I can't believe he's doing that, but I won't tell anyone, who know what he can do to me…"_

I read on and found even more entries like this:

"_I know Chad hurts me, but I think there is no escape…"_

"_You know I broke my arm. I told the doctors I fell down the stairs. Nobody needs to know the truth. It was Chad..."_

The whole diary was filled with statements about Chad abusing Gabby. I dropped her diary on the floor and sat down. I was in shock. Chad brought her in hospital so many times. He doesn't even care about what he has done and is doing.

I need to help her.

I stood up and placed her diary back under her pillow and returned downstairs. I saw her mom sitting in the kitchen. I decided to talk to her. I won't tell her what I found out. I wanted to see her point of view.

"Mrs. M? Can I stay here a bit and ask you something?"

"Sure, feel free." She offered me a chair and I sat down, facing her.

"When Gabriella got home from hospital. Did someone see her?"

"You mean if someone visited her?"

I nodded.

"Chad came over...and then after he left I made dinner and wanted Gabby to come down and then I found her." She was near tears.

I thanked her and left. On my way home I got the feeling of stupidness. I could've realized that Chad was abusing Gabby.

I needed to help her. No matter what.

And I exactly knew whom I needed to tell next.

* * *

**Okay, so ****I tried to hurry...pls review or I won't continue this story.!! Michi**


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried ot hurry with this chappy, pls review.**

**xXxMichi**

Taylor's POV

I went from the Montez's house away. The place where Chad had beaten Gabby into coma. I still couldn't believe it. Gabriella should be old enough to tell that she shouldn't be with Chad if he treats her that way. I wonder if she has a reason. Wait! What reason is good enough to explain that all?

I walked down the streets, sure of where I was going. After twenty minutes I reached the driveway of the house I've been looking for. I rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. I hoped it would be the right person to open.

The door opened and I was standing in front of Troy. "Hello Troy…" I gulped and searched for the right words. "Can I come in? I have to talk to you…"

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I couldn't believe Taylor was standing in front of my door and wanted to talk to me. She sounded serious, as if I had done anything wrong. Did Chad tell her some lies? Like I wanted to get Gabby? I wasn't sure of what was coming, but I let her in nevertheless.

We sat down at the kitchen table and I waited for her to speak.

"Troy, I have a question for you? Well it's more like a favor...Or...No…I don't know. It's…" She searched for the right words.

"Taylor just tell me!" I laid my hand on her shoulder and looked at her. She looked back with a small smile.

She took a deep breath. "Gabby is in hospital again."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Chad was the first one who knew it and called everyone expect for you. She's in coma."

"Why? Who did this? What?" I didn't know what to say, although I knew it had been Chad. He brought her in hospital again. That bastard!

"I have a theory on how she got in…" She looked on the ground. Unsure if she could tell me or not.

"Taylor, spill it. It can't be that worse. And I have an idea too." She smiled again at me.

"Ok. I think Chad is abusing Gabby." She looked at me with a worried face.

I remained silent. So Gabby told anyone?

"Troy? It's okay if you don't believe me. Chad is in your basketball team and-"

I cut her off. "No! Well Taylor. I'm gonna tell you something. I know that Chad is abusing Gabriella. I found out when she was in hospital the first time. I-"

"WHAT?! You knew it? And you didn't bother telling anyone? What's wrong with you?" She stood up, angry.

I took her hand. "Taylor, listen. I let Gabby promise me that she'll tell anyone. I thought she would tell anyone. I didn't know she was in hospital again. But I'm sure it was Chad."

Taylor calmed down again and sat down. "Okay…But we have to do something against Chad. He can't go on with hitting Gabriella."

I nodded my head. "Sure."

Suddenly Taylor's phone went off. She picked it up and walked into the living room.

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

I walked into the living room, my phone on my ear. A nurse was talking to me.

"We are happy to say that Ms. Montez woke up ten minutes ago. And she asked us to phone you and get to the hospital as quick as possible. She can't wait to see you."

A huge smile formed in my face and I hung up without saying good bye.

I ran back in the kitchen and met Troy starring at me.

"She woke up!" I jumped around and soon after that Troy and I left to the hospital. I knew Gabby didn't want to have any other people around than me, but Troy had to come as well. We wanted to question Gabby.

* * *

_In the hospital_

**Gabby's POV**

I was lying in a hospital bed – again. I'm glad I woke up out of coma that quickly. The doctors say it's a little miracle, after what happened to me.

I stared out the window, when the door opened. My head shoot up and I saw Taylor entering the room. A grind formed in my face and I lifted my arms to hug her, but it hurt that much, I couldn't. Instead she lightly hugged me. Then she sat down on a chair beside my bed.

"How are you Gabs?" Taylor asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno, I guess better than a few days ago."

"Well Gabby, we have to talk." One moment to another, her face expression turned form happy to serious.

"What about" I felt a wave of worry come over me. What if she had found out?

"Gabby, why did you end up in hospital again?"

I opened my mouth to answer and quickly shut it again. What am I gonna tall her?

Then out of a sudden, she took my hand and I turned to face her.

"Gabriella, I know Chad has done this to you." She looked in my eyes. "Don't deny it!"

But I wanted to deny it. "What are you talking about? Chad is my boyfriend!"

Then the door opened again and I hid myself under my blanket. Afraid it could be Chad.

* * *

**Taylor's POV**

As Troy opened the door, Gabby hid under think she wasn't afraid of Troy, it was because she thought it was Chad. Troy sat down next to me and looked at Gabby, hidden under her blanket.

"Gabriella?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

Gabriella's head got in sight again and when she saw it was only me and Troy she sat up again.

"Sorry…I just-"I could tell she was searching for an excuse. She thought she could make me believe Chad wasn't abusing her.

"Gabriella! I know that Chad is abusing you!" I said directly in her face. I expected her to deny it again.

* * *

**Gabby's POV**

My secret was out. No Taylor knew I couldn't deny it any longer. Yes Chad was abusing me. If only Troy had known it wouldn't have been that bad. He was still new at school and nobody would have believed him. But now Taylor knew.

I sighed and let my tears fall. All the tears I've been holding back for the three years I've been Chad's girlfriend.

I broke down and let the tears stream down my face. After what seemed like an eternity, I stopped and looked up at Taylor and Troy.

"So you told her?" I asked Troy in an icy voice.

By the offended look on his face I could tell he didn't.

"No, I found it out myself." Taylor said, still looking at me.

There was silence until Taylor spoke again. "And what are you planning to do now, Gabby?"

* * *

**Yeah, what is she going to do? Tall Chad what's what?? Pls review...**

**xXxMichi**


	8. AN

Hey guys this is just a quick note….I think I'll rate the story M…because of the next chapter.

I'm sorry if a few of you won't be able to read it. I think you will nevertheless.

I'll try and hurry with the next chapter. It's almost done. I promise it will be muchlonger than the other chapters by now.

Thx xXxMichi


	9. Chapter 8

_****_

Okay guys. I promised you a long chapter and here it is. I'm sorry about the stuff I wrote pls don't get mad at me.

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Thx xXxMichi**_

* * *

Gabby's POV

"_So you told her?" I asked Troy in an icy voice._

_By the offended look on his face I could tell he didn't._

"_No, I found it out myself." Taylor said, still looking at me._

_There was silence until Taylor spoke again. "And what are you planning to do now, Gabby?"_

* * *

I sighed. I had no idea.

Finally Taylor broke the awkward silence. "Gabby. You know you have to do something against him or?"

I looked at her. For sure I knew that I had to do something. But I didn't know what. I was afraid of Chad's reaction. He always told me to raise the bar for punishment. 'Til now he "only" beat the crap out of me and brought me in hospital many times. God knows what he wants and could do to me…

Taylor shook her hand in front of my face. "Gabby, are you still there?"

I looked up. Troy and Taylor sat there both with worried faces. I couldn't stand them looking at me like that. "I have an idea what I'm about to do." I faked a smile.

Troy and Taylor both nodded and stood up, because they had to leave to school again.

We said good bye and soon they were gone. I looked up at the ceiling, how stupid have I been? I had no idea what to do about Chad. And I just lied to the only persons that wanted to help me. I disappointed them.

I looked at the watch. 3:30 pm. My mom wouldn't come 'til 5. I turned to face the door. I sighed. Now I could wait one and half an hour 'til I finally saw my mom. I hated that she had to work that much.

Still starring at the door I heard my cell ring. I turned to the bedside table and picked it up. The display showed "Tay". I answered the call and immediately heard her voice.

"One last thing Gabby. Promise me that you won't go somewhere alone with Chad. There has to be one of us with you okay?"

I sighed. "Alright Taylor". I shut my phone and lay back in the hospital bed and got back starring at the door.

_

* * *

_

One and a half hour later

I guess I had fallen asleep; I woke up by someone taking my hand and caressing it. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my mom sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"Hello hunny." She kissed my forehead and brushed some of my hair out of my face. "How are you?"

I wanted to tell her the truth – practically I had to, I promised. But deep down inside of me, I couldn't do this to her. In her eyes Chad and I were the perfect couple. I couldn't tell her that my "perfect" boyfriend is treating me like shit and that he brought me in hospital so many times.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know when I'm allowed to go home again?"

"I didn't talk to the doctors yet. But after I left I will and then I'll text you okay?"

I nodded. I hated being in hospital. On the other hand, I was safe. Here Chad couldn't do anything to me. Or?

_

* * *

___

Five hours later; 10:30 pm

I lay in my bed. My mom left about three hours ago. Because visitor's time was over. I was about to fall asleep. My lids were heavy and about to shut.

Suddenly the door opened.

My eyes flew open and I looked around the already dark room. I couldn't see anything because I wasn't used to the darkness. All I heard was that the door had been locked. I started to panic. The nurses wouldn't allow anybody in here after the visitor's time is over.

My eyes slowly got used to the darkness and I could make out the person who entered standing at the windows, pulling the curtains together. I curled myself up to a tiny ball, afraid of what the person wanted to do to me.

Suddenly the end of the bed sank down under the weight of the person sitting on it. I felt the person's hand travel to my thigh on the blanket. I panicked more. The person's hand remained on the blanket, directly over my thigh and lay down beside me. I started to move to the other side of the bed. I didn't want to lie there, so close to a person I could barely see.

I could feel arms wrapping around my waist. The hand got away from my thigh but then it came to stop near my private parts. I froze. Was the person about to do what I feared the most?

I felt the breath of him in my neck and then I felt it in my ear as he whispered in my ear with a soft but dangerous voice. "You have been a bad girl. How comes Taylor knows as well? I thought I made clear to you not to tell anyone." I couldn't believe it. It was Chad!

* * *

Chad's POV

I loved the effect I had on her. She just lay there, frozen and shocked. She hadn't expected me to find out that Taylor knows. Well that wasn't that difficult.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sitting in my room, watching TV, suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and heard Taylor shouting at me._

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?"_

_I remained silent. What was she talking about? Then it came to my mind. That little whore who happened to me my girlfriend must have told her as well._

_I hung up and decided to visit her._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She shivered. And I loved it. I didn't know if she had told Taylor what was going on. But after she told that Troy guy, I guess she told her as well. Maybe she though I couldn't raise the bar for punishment. She thought wrong.

* * *

Gabby's POV

I felt so uncomfortable like I never had before. I heard Chad telling me about Taylor calling him. I couldn't believe she did that. Of course she was worried, but now things are going to get worse.

Chad's hand traveled from between my legs up my arm to my mouth. He covered it and whispered again.

"If you scream, I'll make sure you are falling in a coma. You understand?"

I nodded slightly. I was afraid. Maybe Taylor called him because she thought I told someone. But she could've known better. And now Chad is going to do things to me, I don't want to think about.

"You know that you only get what you deserve. And I often enough told you not to disobey me. But obviously you didn't mind that. You thought I wouldn't go further than beating the shit out of you or?" He laughed in my ear. His hot breath tickling me.

Now I heard him. He was going to make me never forget to keep my mouth shut. But if you were exactly I did! Troy and Taylor found out their selves. Well I promised to tell, but I didn't. I guess I have to live with that.

Out of nowhere I heard the unzipping of trousers and I knew it had to be Chad's. I wanted to stand up and run, but I was too shocked to move a muscle. After some time, I decided I'll try and get away from him. I was about to stand up when Chad grabbed my arm and forced me to lie down again. Looking into his eyes. Those brown eyes that were filled with eager. I could tell he wanted this to happen. Maybe he had been planning it for a long time and only waited for the right moment. And this moment was now.

It seemed like an eternity and I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see Chad talking his clothes of. The atmosphere in the room was enough to tell that Chad was looking forward to take advantage of his own girlfriend. I wonder why he still calls me that. Well mostly it's "slut" or "whore".

I got pulled out of my thoughts as the nightshirt I had to wear was being pulled off. Fortunately I had a bra and panties on as well. Chad threw it to the other side of the room. Then he sat on my thighs, his manhood rubbing against them. I felt even more scared and uncomfortable.

Then he reached for the nightstand. I couldn't see what he was doing. I closed my eyes again, hoping this all was a bad night mare and I would wake up covered in sweat, lying in the hospital bed alone and save.

My thoughts got interrupted by Chad placing big slobbery kisses on my neck. I shifted and wanted him to stop. But much to my dislike, this seemed to encourage him even more. He kissed down my cleavage and between my breasts. I arched my back to get away of him, I only earned a slap for that attempt.

"Let me do my stuff!" He said in a harsh voice.

Then I could feel him slide up my body with his until he sat on my chest, making breathing difficult to me. I still didn't dare opening my eyes.

Then I heard Chad's voice, he had bend down to my level so he could whisper in my ear.

"Open your eyes!" It was harsh and I didn't even think about looking at him, naked on top of me.

"I won-"I couldn't finish what I wanted to say and my eyes flew open as I felt something in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, but I couldn't because Chad was holding my head against it. I started crying. I didn't want to do this.

After what seemed like hours I felt his seeds come into my mouth. I couldn't scream although I wanted to. Chad let go of my head and I immediately pulled back.

"You better swallow every drop okay?! So they won't find my DNA!" He took both of my wrists and looked in my eyes.

I couldn't stop crying, and obeyed him. I swallowed everything that happened to be in my mouth. It tasted horrible and I began to cough. I needed water. I had to wash that taste away otherwise I think I would've died. Now that my eyes were used to the darkness I could see Chad's face clearly. And I saw the huge smile that was plastered on it. I felt like I was going to break down. I felt so ashamed I had let this happen. I never wanted to give a guy a blowjob. And now I just had to. I wanted to curl myself up to a ball and hide under my blankets and die. Only Chad prevented me from it. She slid back over my body to sit on my thighs.

Yet again he leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "After I had my fun, you're gonna have some too."

I knew what was coming, the real punishment was about to come. I always could keep my virginity away from him and now I risked losing it. I began to struggle; I didn't want to give it away that easily and in that way. I tried to kick Chad, but there was no use, he sat on my thighs and made it impossible to me. Although I realized there was no use in trying to get free, I keep on to it.

I could tell Chad got annoyed and mad. I risked to get slapped or anything because I tried to keep my virginity until the right guy came. And shortly after that thought I felt a sharp pain on my check. Chad had slapped me and I stopped because it hurt so much.

He took the chance and slid his hand on my back, from my lower back over my spine to the clasp of my bra and unhooked it. I wanted him to leave me alone and made an attempt to scratch his arms. 

But he took both of my wrists with one of his hand and pinned my arms down to my pillow above my head. With his other hand he slowly started sliding my bra off, when the straps were at my wrists, he took it off. I tried to get my wrists out of his strong hand and cover up my bare chest, but he was too strong.

He starred at me as if I was a piece of meat. Then he lowered his head and kissed my breasts. I wanted to puke here and now. He reached the nipple of my left breast and bit it. I started to scream, but his free hand wandered from my other breast to my mouth and muffled every sound I made. I screamed in his hand as he continued to bite me. The pain was unbearable and I felt like dying. Finally he let it be. I sighed in relief. It hurt terrible.

A grin played on his face as he saw my face. I cried and my cheeks were stained with tears. I couldn't help but let them fall. I lay in a hospital and nobody could help me. I bet the nurses were sitting outside laughing and thinking that I was alright. If they only knew.

My breast still hurt like hell and then I decided not to give up and keep on fighting. I haven't lost my innocence by now. I started to kick again, but froze when Chad's hand made it's way between my legs. He started to massage the inside of my thigh and got closer to my core. I panicked but couldn't move. Chad's hand kept stroking my thigh, unwanted my body prepared for intercourse.

Then Chad left my wrists alone, because he realized that I was too shocked to slap him or run away. He slowly slid my panties down, enjoying the sight of my private parts.

"Time to break in." He whispered to himself. He liked the thought of breaking a virgin. I knew he wasn't one. He cheated on me several times and went to bed with those girls. He threw my panties somewhere in the still dark room. I started crying even harder. I wanted to run away. Being far away from this horror room. Alone with Chad, who was about to take the only thing I could keep away from him, 'til now. – My virginity.

I could think of something different. Of my mom and dad. My friends, especially Troy and Taylor.

I could feel Chad slide down on my body to sit on my knees. I thought he stopped and thought it was enough, but I thought wrong. As he entered me in one quick movement, I felt a sharp pain through my whole body and I started to struggle. I didn't want this to happen.

He started laughing as he pushed into me, getting deeper every time and I could feel my tissues rip apart. I kept on turning and kicking; it hurt so badly. I could tell the blood was trickling down on the sheets and my thighs. Obviously Chad didn't care. He continued thrusting into me, moaning my name while I cried in pain and tried to get him out of me. Every thrust hurt even more, but nevertheless I struggled against him and received some more slaps. Once I had the chance to scream again, I used this opportunity but Chad's hand was there to cover my mouth.

It felt like years had passed when he came and spilled his seeds into me, letting out a satisfied moan. Much to my dislike he didn't pull out of me yet, but remained inside of me. Teasing and hurting my already sore core.

His hand was still on my mouth and he bend down to my face. His member rubbing against my inside. God did it hurt!

"That was fun. I really enjoyed it, you seemed a bit inexperienced but I guess the next time will be better!" He laughed and bit my sore nipple again, it felt like it was about to fall off.

I looked at him with my tear stained face and red puffy eyes. I was afraid of the next time.

As if he was able to read my mind his grin grew wider and he nodded "Oh yes, there'll be another time." He bit my nipple again and kissed both of my breasts with slobbery kisses and made his way to my neck where he began to suck and bit the soft flesh. I clung on the sheets with both of my hands, to ease the pain. He wanted to leave a mark.

After he was satisfied with his work he came to my face and looked me in the eyes.

"It was a funny night. I'll be back. But you better lose some weight 'til then, your stomach is to fat. And you better improve your bed skills so it will be more fun for me. Without you moving to my rhythm it's not much fun" He kissed me, I wanted to pull away but he held my head. When he needed oxygen he bit my lower lip.

"What did I tell you about pulling back when I'm kissing you?" He slapped me and tears began to form once more in my eyes. "I think I have to make you clear once again what your punishment for disobeying me is."

He leaned down and bit my already sore nipple harder than ever. I couldn't scream because his hand was covering my mouth. When he finally stopped I felt something trickle down my breast, and I was sure it wasn't his spit. He did the same with the other one and I once again fell something trickle down.

I had forgotten the pain in my lower body because of the one in my breasts. I also forgot that he was still inside of me. And again, he used me to pleasure himself. It hurt even more than the first time and when he finally pulled out after ejaculating into me for the third time this night, he lowered his head once more to my ear.

"I'll make sure you'll remember that night." Then he lowered his head down to my sore and bloody entrance. He began to suck on my folds and clit. When he started biting it as well, I lost control and started screaming.

It shocked him and he bit one time very hard. Then his hand covered my mouth.

"What do you think you are doing?!" He snapped at me and slapped me many times.

My vision blurred and I slowly slipped to unconsciousness.

* * *

Chad's POV

I only waited for that moment to come. She lost consciousness. I bit her clit once more and felt her shiver. I loved the feeling that I just did that to her. And I felt amazing. I threw on my clothes and put hers back on as well. I made sure it looked normal but at the same time is should hurt at her breasts and her pussy.

She hadn't been that bad in bed. But she could have done better.

After laying her back under her blankets, I made sure that the sheets covered the blood in the bed; I unlocked the door and stepped outside.

To my surprise the two nurses didn't have to notice anything. Until one of the nurses asked me why there had been screams.

"I told her that her hamster had died today. She loved it and was really sad about it and started crying. I comforted her."

The nurses believed me and so I made my way out of the hospital. I looked at my watch. I was 12:30 pm. I had spent two hours with Gabriella. And it was worth it. I think I'll come back to it again.

_**

* * *

**_

So this was the sad and chapter, I'm sorry I wrote that…but I promise Chad will be stopped soon and Troyella is about to come PROMISE! 

_**I'll update sooner if I get at least ten reviews. PLS!**_

_**THX xXxMichi**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I tried and hurried with this chappy. I'll be gone over the weekend so pls review.**

**xXxMichi :D**

Troy's POV 

Taylor and I just arrived at the hospital to see Gabby, when we saw that she wasn't herself. She had refused to talk to us. As we entered the room she just sat on her bed starring at the wall. We both sat down and watched her.

"Hey Gabs!" Taylor said and made an attempt to take her hand.

Gabriella flinched and didn't even bother to answer Taylor. She continued starring at the wall.

"Gabby?" I asked and tried to reach her arm. She flinched again. I quickly pulled my hand back and looked at Taylor with a puzzled expression.

"What's wrong with her?" Taylor whispered. Gabby just sat there not listening.

I shrugged my shoulders and glanced at her. Her face was expressionless as if someone took all her feeling and her soul and left an empty body to sit on the bed, starring at the wall.

I signalized Taylor to come with me. We walked out of the room and asked the nurses why she was acting that weird.

"She is acting weird? Maybe she's tired, she had been awake very long."

We nodded and walked back into the room. Again Gabriella didn't notice us. Or if she had, she didn't show. We tried to talk to her.

"How are you?" "When are you allowed to go home?" All simple, easy questions. She didn't react once. It seemed like she was not here.

After two hours of no progress, I wanted to take her hand again. This time she let me take it. I smiled. Then I realized she had fallen asleep. I removed my hand and looked at Taylor. She sighed and looked at Gabby.

"I want to know what's wrong with her."

"Me too Tay. Me too."

We remained sitting in Gabby's room, watching her sleeping. After some time one of the nurses came in and looked after Gabriella.

"When did she fall asleep?" The nurse asked looking at Gabriella.

We shrugged our shoulders. "About half an hour ago."

She nodded and wanted to chance the sheets while Gabby was asleep. She took her hand and wanted to lift it up.

Gabby's POV

I had been asleep when someone lifted up my arm. I could feel the pain run through my entire body. I shoot up and opened my eyes. Making the pain even worse. I still felt everything Chad did to me last night. I guess I would never forget.

I had dreamt of him hunting me, hurting me. I didn't know what I preferred. Dreaming of him or sitting in the hospital room nearly dyeing of the pain. I guess I had ripped some of my tissues, I still felt some blood trickling down my thighs from time to time. Of course I wasn't sure yet.

I think the nurse was shocked when I sat up as if I had been bitten or something. But she just took the part of my arm in her grip, where Chad had been pressing me down.

"Gabriella?" The nurse carefully asked. "Are you okay?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't. My voice had been lost after Chad had slapped me. I guess I fell unconscious.

I looked around and saw Troy and Taylor sitting beside my bed, both worried. I looked at them and my face remained expressionless. I couldn't let them know I broke my promise to them. I hadn't told anyone what Chad was doing to him. And Taylor thought I had. Phoned him and ordered a punishment for me.

"Gabriella, may I quickly chance your sheets?" the nurse asked softly and touched my arm.

I flinched but didn't open my mouth. I couldn't let her see the sheet. They were blood stained. Well the whole sheet underneath my blanket was red. I must have lost a lot of blood. I guess I still did.

The nurse gave up and turned on her heels, walking to Troy and Taylor. She talked to them, her voice so low, I couldn't hear anything. So I stayed there sitting on the bloodstain and starring at the wall.

Troy's POV

I was shocked. Gabby had been sleeping peacefully and out of a sudden she sat in her bed awake. Not saying anything and starring at the wall again. The nurse came to Taylor and me.

"I know what you mean about her acting weird. I didn't expect it that hard. Just keep on trying to get her talk. Sooner or later she will."

"Can you tell why she changed out of the blue?" Taylor asked while I looked at Gabby starring at the wall.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry. I hope you can help us finding out."

We nodded and she left.

Gabby's POV

I sat there. I guess after an hour I didn't want to sit there. I have been ignoring Troy and Taylor. I was too ashamed to look them in the eyes.

Suddenly I felt like I wanted to shower. Although every part of my body hurt, I managed to get myself up and swing my feet to the side of the bed. Being careful of not showing the blood in my bed. It hurt so much. I wanted to lie down again and die.

"Gabby? What you want to do?" Taylor's voice reached my ear, but I didn't answer. My voice was lost.

I made my way to the bathroom. I didn't manage to fully close the door. It was slightly ajar.

I stood in front of the mirror looking into my bloodshot eyes and nursing the bruises that began to form I my face. I carefully pulled of my night dress and saw my bruised stomach and torso. My legs not to mention.

I examined all the bruises.

I guess Chad broke one or two of my ribs. It was all black and it stung when I tried to breath. The next thing was my bluish-greenish stomach. My legs were bruised as well. And you could still see the blood on my thighs.

I stood in the bathroom. It didn't hurt that bad. Unbearable but it could have been worse I guess.

I wanted to bend down and pick up the night grown. I didn't want to see the rest of my body. My back, breasts and private part. I wasn't ready yet, I couldn't stand see what Chad had done to me, it was enough to feel it. I was so much in pain.

I tried to get the night grown, but when I was about to grab the edge of the night grown, a sharp pain went through my whole body. It felt like Chad was back forcing himself into me. I fell on the ground, letting out a short scream.

Troy's POV 

Taylor and I were sitting in our chairs looking confused after Gabby had left to the bathroom. We were discussing why she acted so strange, when we heard a scream and something hit the ground.

We jumped off and made our way to the ajar bathroom door. Taylor looked it, in case Gabby was in the shower or anything. The gasped and closed the door, leaning against it.

"Taylor? What happened?" I asked worriedly.

She just turned around and opened the door. I looked in the bathroom and saw Gabriella lying on the ground in her underwear. Her entire body covered in bruises.

I looked at Taylor. I was shocked. Was this the reason why she was acting so strange? Did Chad come and beat her up again?

Taylor and I helped her up again. She held her head. It was difficult to help her stand again. It seemed like her entire body was bruised.

After we managed to help her stand by herself we gave her her night grown. She put it on in silence and then made her way back to her bed. She seemed more distant than ever. Maybe she was afraid.

Taylor and I sat down on the chairs beside her bed, looking at her.

She continued looking at the wall.

"Troy where do you think she got hose bruises from?" Taylor whispered to me.

"I think Chad was here and beat her again."

"I think so too. It seems like she is afraid of talking to us. Maybe she thinks she would say something wrong."

I nodded. "I think we should tell the nurses of her bruises."

Taylor looked at me and nodded. "But don't tell her. Just leave she wouldn't mind."

We both stood up and left Gabby alone.

As we reached the nurses we told them everything we just had seen.

"Are you sure?" They asked us once again.

"Yeah, we saw all those bruises."

"Well that would explain why she refused to let someone touch her. But the talking?"

We both stood there silent.

"If you had any ideas who could've beaten her, I might say again, then say it now." She looked at us sternly.

I looked at Taylor and she nodded her head yes.

"We read in her diary and found out her boyfriend is beating her. I guess he brought her in hospital."

"Her boyfriend?" The nurse looked alarmed.

"Yeah…"

"He was here yesterday night, after we checked on Gabriella for the last time."

"WHAT?!" Taylor yelled.

"I think I'll send a doctor to her."

Gabby's POV

I sat in that freaking hospital bed. The blanket covering the huge blood stain that was the prove of Chad's "fun night". His words, after he had hurt me like he never had before, still seemed to remain in my head.

The strongest was: _'You better lose some weight.'_

I looked down my stomach, if you saw it from my angle, it seemed rather fat. Maybe he was right.

Suddenly the door opened, I didn't show I noticed this and remained sitting there blankly. Troy and Taylor sat down on their chairs again while the two nurses followed by a doctor stood at the edge of my bed.

"Gabriella," I made no sign showing that I had heard the doctor "We need to ask you some questions and we want you to answer us. You understand me? It's really important."

I remained silent. I looked at the wall, the nurses where standing in front of. I didn't want them to see all the things Chad had done to me. I felt too ashamed of letting happen it. I was too weak and if I'd start crying, I would only seem even weaker.

The doctor and the nurses started to get annoyed. "Gabriella. You heard what the doctor said?" One of the nurses asked. I never tried to remember their names.

I still didn't say anything.

And after one hour of nothing the doctor finally lost his temper. "Okay Miss Montez, I'm sorry but we really have to check you. So if you don't mind we'll put you into a wheelchair and get you to my office."

He walked towards me and tried to take my arm. I flinched as usual.

The doctor stepped back and looked at the nurses. The shrugged their shoulders.

Then one of them made her way to Troy and whispered something in his ear. He nodded then everyone left the room expect for Troy. Troy got closer to my bed. I thought about flinching but I didn't when he reached his hand out to take mine.

He looked up at me and caressed my hand with his thumb. "Please Brie, tell me."

I looked at him thinking about if I should start crying and lean on his shoulder or stay strong and let it all pass?

Then he cupped my cheek in his hand. He began to stroke it as well. It hurt because there were some ugly bruises forming on it. I pulled my head back.

"I'm sorry Brie. I didn't want to hurt you." He looked at me with concern evident in his eyes. I looked into them and got lost. I wanted to keep him out of this story but I couldn't resist. I started to lean in.

As my lips touched his he pulled back.

"Gabriella, seriously, you have to tell. I know that Chad beat you up yesterday night."

As he mentioned those words I panicked. It was like a natural defense. I started to scream and kick. Troy tried to calm me down when the nurses, the doctor and Taylor rushed back in. Troy still trying to calm me down only received a slap for the attempt. He pulled back and sat there holding his check.

I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to go out of here. Where Chad knew I was.

I felt the nurses grabbing ma legs and arms and pinning me down to the bed while the doctor indicated something by a needle. I screamed again as the needle went through my skin it reminded me of the previous night.

I guess the doctor gave me something to calm me down. Soon after that I lay there totally relaxed. Then I realized that my blanket had fallen off the bed. I saw everyone in the room looking at the sheets with horror expressions on their faces.

"Gabriella, your boyfriend didn't only beat you yesterday night, did he?" One of the nurses asked me.

**So this was the chappy, hope you liked it. Pls review and I hope I can update the next one as soon as possible.**

**Thx**

**xXxMichi :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Pls review.**

**Thx xXxMichi :D**

Troy's POV

I sat in that hospital chair holding my check. I was shocked. Gabby's sheets were covered in blood. I can't believe that she hid it.

She should have told someone from the start.

Taylor's POV

Gabby hid it. I thought I told her to tell. But she didn't listen. If Chad did that to her, I'll make sure he'll get to prison. What am I talking, Chad did that for sure

I felt guilty; I phoned him and shouted at him. He took revenge, I know it.

It's so much blood; I can't believe she didn't faint. It was a really huge stain. I wondered what the doctor and the nurses were thinking to do now.

Nurse #1's POV

I looked at the poor girl's sheet. It was only red. I can't believe I didn't notice what her so-called boyfriend did to her last night. I should have immediately reacted after I heard her scream for the first time. But the excuse because of her hamster was bad as well.

I feel guilty for what happened to her. Although we don't know what happened exactly before we don't examine her.

Doctor's POV

I stepped back of the girl's bed. And saw those red sheets underneath her. She noticed it but was too weak to move. I gave her something to calm down. She just looked shocked and helpless. I walked to the nurses and whispered something in their ears.

"We have to examine her immediately. I don't want to know what happened to her, but I have to. Make sure she stays in the state she is in and get her to my examination room okay?"

The both nodded; I walked over to her two friends.

"We are really sorry, but you two have to leave. We are going to examine her in a few minutes"

They looked at me and then at Gabriella.

"I guess we have to." The boy said and let the girl out of the room.

I walked out the room past them and closed the door.

"One more question" The girl turned to me "May we wait until you are done?"

I nodded and rushed to my office's examination room.

Nurse #2's POV

I gave Gabriella one more injection so she calmed down. And then Sandra **(AN: the other nurse)** and I put her on a clean bed and started to put the blood covered sheet in a plastic bag. We needed them to look if we found some DNA, to make sure it was her boyfriend who did whatever happened to her.

Gabriella seemed very uncomfortable, she always flinched and shivered. Because of the medication she couldn't move that much. I was glad of that. She already slapped one of her friends and it didn't look like it was fine.

Gabby's POV

I didn't want to lie there; I didn't want them to find out what happened last night. I shivered because it was cold. I watched as the nurses but my sheets into bags and brought them out the room. Then they came back and brought me out the room as well.

There I saw Troy and Taylor sitting in the waiting room. They watched as I passed by, they seemed worried. Very worried.

I avoided their eyes. I was ashamed. I had let this happen to me.

The nurses were talking to each other, I didn't listen, and it was about me and Chad. CHAD?! If they knew he did that to me, I'm so going to be punished.

They brought me in some room It was all white and there was only a silver metal table in the middle of it. There the doctor stood at the table in a green suit and had some metal utensils on a small table next to him.

I knew he wanted to examine me and see if I had been raped. And I knew he wanted to use those utensils. I didn't want to. I felt so weak but I didn't want to show what Chad had done. Not before I saw it myself and only myself.

The nurses lifted me off the bed and stood me up while they took my night grown of. I flinched at every touch and clunked on the nurses dresses. I hurt so much and I let out a scream. They lay me down again before even finishing removing my night grown. Then they got some succors and cut it off. They threw it aside and looked at me.

One of the nurses took my hand; I immediately pulled away and whimpered. I started crying.

"Gabriella, listen. I want you to relax, it'll be over soon. You just have to relax and let us put your clothes off." The other nurse said and sat me up on the bed, I still lay on.

She made her way to the clasp of my bra. I flinched and fell of the bed and hit the hard ground. I heard something crack and started to cry.

The nurses helped me up and tried again to take my bra off; I didn't give them the chance to.

They walked to the doctor and talked to him. I just lay there on the bed and cried. Now my arm was hurting as well.

Nurse #1's POV

As Gabriella fell off the bed, we all heard a crack. I guess she had broken her arm because she made a painful face when we lifted her up to sit on the bed again. She immediately lay down again and held her arm.

I walked over to the doctor who was standing at the metal table, ready to examine Gabriella. And see if she had been raped last night.

"I f you can't manage to get her out of her clothes, I have to do it my own. What is it? She is weak because of the medication. So get her on the table."

"I think she won't let us. She's afraid of people touching her."

"I know." He made a short pause. "Get her friend here, maybe she can calm her down."

I nodded and made my way out of the room to the waiting room. I saw her two friends sitting there and quickly walked to them.

The girl turned around. "Is the examination finished by now?"

"I'm sorry. We couldn't start. We need someone she trusts to calm her down and keep her cool."

"Would you please come with me?"

The girl nodded and stood up. "You can come as well." I told the boy and both followed me to the room.

"Only you." I let the girl in and closed the door behind myself. Leaving the guy out alone.

Gabby's POV

I lay on the bed crying. The nurses had left and the doctor kept on talking to himself. He talked about how he was going to examine her. I shivered. He wanted to enter my body with those metal utensils and see if I had been raped.

I panicked. It hurt so bad and now metal. My breathing go heavier and faster. The doctor noticed this and walked to me. He tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and immediately saw Chad's face. I wanted to keep my eyes open but they always closed.

Suddenly I felt a warm comforting hand on my shoulder.

Troy's POV

Shorty after the nurse and Taylor had left in the room, the door opened again and the nurse appeared again.

"Would you please come in?" She sounded stressed. "Gabriella has a panic attack. And Taylor can't calm her down."

I rushed into the room and saw Gabby lying on the bed in the room and breathing heavily.

I walked to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. She relaxed.

Gabby's POV

I knew this hand belonged to Troy. I relaxed at his touch. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I calmed down as he touched my face lightly, brushing my tears with his thumb away.

I was still crying because of the pain I was in. He calmed me down.

"Sh…it's alright Gabby. I'm here. Sh."

I felt safe in his arms. I flinched when the nurses unhooked my bra and took it off. They lay me back down again on my back. I wanted to hide my breast from their eyes. But my arms were too heavy. Troy remained on my side and calmed me down.

I felt uncomfortable without my clothes and when they pulled my panties down I whimpered and began to curls myself up.

Then I heard Troy talking to me.

"Gabby, you have to do this. Please. They have to know." He caressed my check.

I relaxed again and felt my panties leave my legs. I buried my head in Troy's T-shirt when I heard the nurses gasp.

Troy's POV

I looked down her body and immediately got mad. Chad hat hurt her. What am I saying? Hurt is an understatement. She could've died. She had lost so much blood.

I made a mental note to kill Chad if I ever should see him.

Gabriella was still crying and I kept on stroking her hair.

Gabby's POV

Troy kept on stroking my hair when the metal touched my sore skin. It hurt like hell. The doctor entered me with the cold metal of the utensils. I whimpered all the time. It hurt so damn much.

It seemed like hours when he removed all the metal utensils. Suddenly I felt a bit light headed. Then I felt a sheet or something like that pressed to my core. I drifted off.

"GABBY! Stay awake. Don't close your eyes!" I hear Troy's voice, but darkness was overcoming me.

Doctor's POV

I had just removed the last metal utensil when I saw that Gabriella had started to bleed. I must have hurt her while I took the examination. No she didn't show that. I guess I opened an old wound again.

Now I knew why she had that huge stain of blood on her sheet. She had been raped. As far as I could tell more than one time. I pressed some sheets against her and told the nurses to keep her awake.

I took some of the utensils and could stop the bleeding within five minutes. I looked up and saw that Gabriella's eyes were closed.

Troy's POV

I looked at Gabby, her eyes had just closed and she didn't move a muscle. I panicked and looked at the doctor.

"What's wrong with her?"

The doctor looked at me, his face expressionless.

_Five hours later – 2 am_

Troy's POV

I sat next to Gabriella's bed. She had slipped into unconsciousness. The doctor had managed to stop the bleeding. They couldn't go on with the examination and had to stop, because of her passing out.

They also called Mrs. Montez to come. But she said she was away on a business trip and couldn't leave. I can't believe she left her daughter. She had just been violated by her so-called boyfriend. I caressed her hand and looked at her.

The doctor and the nurses hadn't called the police yet. They had no evidence it was Chad, although everyone was sure. But that didn't count. We had to wait until the rest of the examination had taken place.

I had seen her whole body during the examination. It was covered in bruises and both her breast must have been bleeding as well. You could see the dry blood on them.

Taylor had left to talk to the nurses when Gabriella's examination should continue.

I heard a small whisper.

"Troy?"

I looked up and saw Gabby smiling weakly.

I hugged her tight. "Gabby. I'm glad you woke up."

"Troy you are hurting me." She nearly cried. I let go immediately.

"I'm sorry."

"Did they finish the examination?" She asked, her face worried.

I shook my head. "Taylor just left to ask when they want to continue."

"Oh...And did they tell my mom?"

"Yes, but she's on a business trip. So she couldn't come."

She looked away and a single tear dropped down on her fresh blanket.

I took her hand and she looked at me.

"Don't cry, baby girl. It's going to be alright." I looked in her eyes.

Gabby's POV

I looked into those blue eyes. They caught me. I leaned in and my lips touched his. He kissed back and sparks flew.

He held my head with both his hand on my checks and kissed me. It felt so good.

After some time I needed air and Troy obviously as well. I pulled back.

My head felt light again and I lay back down. I was exhausted and tired.

"I'm going to sleep Troy."

He took my hand. "Okay" He kissed my forehead.

"I love you" And I drifted off into a dream-wonder-land.

Troy's POV

"I love you too." I said. But she didn't hear me. She had fallen asleep. It had been a hard day for her.

I didn't know that outside the door someone had heard everything that Gabby and I just had spoken.

**Who was that??**

**Will Troyella become official?**

**Pls review.**

**xXxMichi :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thx for your reviews. Pls review this chapter as well.**

**Thx xXxMichi :D**

Sharpay's POV

I wanted to visit Gabby. The gang and I haven't heard of her for ages. I asked the nurse after her room and she told me. I made my way to her room. I saw her lying in her bed talking to someone. I stood at the doorway; none of them could see me.

"I love you." I couldn't believe my ears. That was Gabriella's voice. I leaned forward to see who was with her and saw Troy.

"I love you too." He replied. I can't believe it. First he steals Chad's position as basketball captain and now his girlfriend. I turned around and left.

I pulled my cell phone out and phone the gang to meet at my house.

Troy's POV

I watched as Gabriella was sleeping. She looked rather pale. But she was okay. I waited until Taylor came back.

"Hey Troy." She said and sat down beside me.

"And when do they want to continue with the examination?"

"As soon as she wakes up."

"She fell asleep again. You just missed her."

She sighed and looked at Gabriella.

Taylor's POV

Seeing Gabriella sleeping peacefully, cheered me up. Not much but a little bit.

I looked at Troy. He had a dreamy look on his face.

"So, what did she say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face tells that she said something you liked."

He sighed. "But don't tell ok? I can trust you?"

I nodded my head.

"She said I love you before she fell asleep again."

I looked at him in astonishment. "What?!"

"I shouldn't have told you." He looked away.

"It's okay…just don't let Chad find that out. He would kill her."

He nodded. "I know. I won't let this happen. I will save her, he can't do that to her."

"We both will. But…"

"What?"

"The rest of the gang doesn't know."

"Oh, you think we should tell them?"

I looked at Gabby. It would be the best. But if Chad found out we told the gang.

"I think we should. The nurses know about Gabby and won't let Chad come near her."

Troy nodded.

_At Sharpay's with the rest of the gang_

Sharpay's POV

I sat on the floor of my bedroom, the rest of the gang sitting in a circle. I looked at them and tried to smile. I couldn't. Gabby was cheating on Chad. She had kissed Troy, I had seen it.

"So Sharpay, why did you get us here?" Chad asked.

I looked at him and sighed.

"You all know that Gabby is in hospital."

They all nodded.

"I wanted to visit her today. And I saw that someone was with her."

"And whom? Not the guy who brought her in?" Kelsie asked.

"Well, the nurses said she had been raped."

I could see that everyone was shocked.

"And they didn't tell me who it was. But they think they might know."

"And who was with her?" Chad asked.

"I'm sorry, Troy was there and…"

"And?" Chad got angry at the name Troy mentioned.

"They kissed and Gabby said I love you to him."

"WHAT?!"Chad stood up and looked at me furious.

"I' sorry…"

"She's cheating on me?"

I nodded my head.

Chad's POV

So that Troy guy thought he could steal my girlfriend like he stole my captain position? He thought wrong.

And about Gabriella. She's definitely going to pay. She was mine. And if she didn't want to, she had no chance. I will make her. If she still didn't care after her punishment two nights ago, she would only get it this way.

I stood up.

"Guys I'm going to the hospital. I have to meet her. Ok?"

They all nodded their heads and I left.

First I went to my home and my room. What if they already knew I did it? No way.

I lay on my bed thinking and suddenly it plopped into my head. The best idea I've ever had.

'_I will make those hospital guys believe Troy did it to her. If they saw me…I'll say that I visited her because she's my girlfriend. The screams? She got afraid when I mentioned Troy. He had been around her for so often, she got afraid of him. Yes! That's it. She is afraid of Troy, but she doesn't want to show and hurt his feelings._

_And if they come up with the rape…she is afraid of him doing it again. So she doesn't tell._

_Troy got to the hospital much later. And the nurses where checking the rooms. They got out of Gabby's room and he got in then._

_Yes that's an idea…'_

_Later at the hospital_

Nurse #1's POV

The first thing that came to my mind when Gabriella's boyfriend showed up was to get someone in her room. Troy was with her, to calm her down before we would start the examination again. Taylor had to go half an hour ago.

He walked through the hallway and I sent Sandra to Gabriella.

Chad stood in front of me, smiling.

"Hello, how can help you?" I asked politely but my eyes remained cold.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend. You remember me?"

'Oh yes, I do.' "Yeah. But before you can see her. Would you come with me and answer some questions?"

He nodded and followed me. I led him to a small room and sat down opposite of him.

"So what do you want to ask me?" He looked relaxed.

I locked the door. "Gabriella had been raped."

He locked shocked. "I heard about it."

"We think we know who did it."

"Really?"

I nodded. "It's you. You were the last one to come here to see her."

He looked shocked and shook his head.

Chad's POV

"Gabriella told me what happened. She had phoned me."

The nurse kept on talking to me. I stayed relaxed. And soon I made her believe that I haven't raped Gabby. Now that Troy guy had to pay. Who does he think he is? Taking my whole life?

I stood up and the nurse told me to stay in the room and wait.

I nodded and she made her way out of the room.

Nurse #1's POV

I walked out the room. How could we believe that Gabriella's boyfriend would beat her? Even rape her.

And now after I had heard Chad's story, I knew why Troy and Taylor said that Chad did this to Gabriella. Troy wanted her. She decided to stay with Chad and he couldn't take it.

I walked to Sandra and sat down in the nurse's office.

"Sandra, I think that Troy is lying."

"What? Why should he."

"I talked to Gabriella's boyfriend."

"And?"

"Troy is taking over his whole life. He got the captain's position in the basketball team. And now his girlfriend it seems."

Nurse #2's POV

Andrea told me the whole story.

"Ok I think we should ask Troy then." I said and stood up. Andrea went and got Chad so Gabriella wouldn't be alone.

_In Gabriella's room_

Gabriella's POV

I sat in my bed, Susan just left. She told me that Chad was in the hospital.

I looked out of the window. I didn't want to see him. No matter what.

After five minutes Sandra returned this time Andrea and Chad were with her. Andrea and Chad stopped at the doorway. Sandra walked to Troy.

"Troy, Andrea and I want to talk to you. Is that ok?" She seemed serious, even angry.

Troy looked at me and I nodded. Although I didn't want him to leave.

Troy stood up and followed Sandra. Then Andrea came to me.

"I'll leave with Sandra. Chad will be here, so you won't be alone ok?" She left.

'What? I'd rather be alone than in the same room as Chad.' I thought and curled up in my bed as good as I could because of my injuries and the pain.

Chad sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Hello Gabriella. How are you?" I hated his smile.

"G-Go…aw-awa-y!" I shivered and I was afraid.

He neared his face to my ear.

"Why are you telling lies about me? The nurses thought I raped you. You know I don't like it when you talk about me behind my back."

"I haven't said anything to them." I tried to move backwards but he blocked my way.

Troy's POV

"WHAT?!" I shouted at the two nurses.

"Troy, Chad told us that you take his whole life over. First basketball and now his girlfriend."

"And we think it's the best that you stay away of Gabriella."

Gabriella's POV

"It's the last time I will leave it by this." He slapped me really hard. But he slapped a way that no one would see it but it hurt terrible.

He sat on the chair again and soon after that the door to my room opened. I looked up to see Troy standing behind the nurses, looking angry.

"Gabriella, we want to ask you something."

"Who did rape you? Chad says it was Troy and Troy says it was Chad."

I looked at Troy; I could see how angry he was at the nurses for even thinking he would do that. But then my eyes traveled to Chad. He gave me the 'Tell them and I will do it again'-look.

I could feel all eyes on me right now. In my head was a huge fight.

My mind said to tell it was Troy, so I would be safe. But my heart said I had to say it was Chad. I loved Troy.

I looked between the both of them. I had to choose, although I didn't want to. If I choose Chad my life would be like it was before Troy came, or maybe he still would use me as a bed toy. And If I choose Troy, Chad would make my life living hell.

"Gabriella. Say it now. Nothing bad can happen!" The nurses got impatient and I started to panic. I could see Chad's face again and again, every time I closed my eyes.

Nurse #1's POV

Gabriella began to breath flat.

"She's having a panic attack." I ran to her and tried to calm her down.

She started to kick and slap, she hid my check and it hurt badly. Sandra couldn't calm her down as well.

I went over to Chad. "Chad you are her boyfriend. Try and calm her down."

I watched as Chad walked to Gabriella and laid his hand on her shoulder.

She started to scream louder than ever. Chad back off after she slapped him as well.

Chad's POV

That bitch is going to pay for slapping me. I turned around and left the room. I got to my house. If the police was going to come over, I won't be there. I'll go to my cousin's house. He lived at the other end of Albuquerque…The perfect place to hide.

Troy's POV

I couldn't watch Gabby lying in her bed having a panic attack. I walked to her and took her hand.

"Gabby look at me. Chad is gone…Shh…"

She looked at me, she was crying.

Nurse #1's POV

I watched as Troy calmed Gabriella down. After she started to scream even louder when her "boyfriend" tried to comfort her, the guy that "had raped her" could calm her down.

I leaned to Sandra.

"I think Chad lied. Troy did never rape Gabriella, look how she trusts him."

She nodded and after Gabriella calmed down again, Sandra and I walked over to them. Troy had her in his arms stroking her hair. She had stopped crying.

"Troy, we wanted to apologize, Chad had played a game. We're sorry of accusing you of raping her."

Gabriella flinched at those words. But Troy calmed her again.

"Gabriella, we don't want to hurry you but you have to come with us so we examine you. Ok?"

"If Troy is with me."

We nodded and walked out the room to tell the doctor.

We also phoned the police to inform them about Chad and what he did to Gabriella.

**Wow, the chaps are getting longer finally.**

**Pls review...Thx **

**xXxMichi :D **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, please review.**

**xXxMichi :D**

"_Gabriella, we don't want to hurry you but you have to come with us so we examine you. Ok?"_

"_If Troy is with me."_

_We nodded and walked out the room to tell the doctor._

_We also phoned the police to inform them about Chad and what he did to Gabriella._

Gabby's POV

After the nurse had left to call the police, I lay back in my bed again. Preparing for the examination.

"Are you alright Gabs?" Troy asked and took my hand.

I nodded. "I think I have to. Although I don't want them to see what he did." I gulped. "They will ask questions."

He caressed my hand. Then he brushed my hair out of my face. "If you aren't ready tell them. They can delay it again."

I shook my head. "No, I want them to charge Chad as soon as possible."

He nodded. And cupped my cheek. "You really want me to be there with you?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you want Taylor, because she's a girl."

I shook my head. "No, I want you there. I feel save then."

He smiled and hugged me as good as he could without hurting me.

Five minutes later the nurses entered the room again.

"Gabriella, Troy, we phoned the police. They are looking for Chad. And if you don't mind and if you are ready, we'll take you to the examination room now."

I nodded and slowly sat up with Troy helping me. I sat in the wheelchair the nurses brought me and the four of us made our way to the doctor.

The nurses opened the door and Troy brought me in and helped me lying on the examination table again.

The nurses closed the door and walked to me.

"Gabriella, I'm going to give you something to calm you down. And then we'll remove your clothes."

I looked at Troy and took his hand. I nodded.

Troy's POV

Gabby nodded and the nurse walked over to the utensils desk and picked up an injection.

She came back and took Gabby's arm. The needle touched her skin and she gave her the injection.

At first Gabby was nervous and tensed but after the nurse removed the needle she started relaxing her body and calming down.

She laced her fingers in mine and I started to caress her hand.

The nurses began to take her clothes off. Gabby tried to stay cool but as they removed her bra she started to stiffen again. I looked at her.

"Gabby, stay cool. They won't hurt you. I promise." I kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes again.

The nurses took off her under wear and I expected Gabby to stiffen again. But she stayed calm; knowing it was for her own's sake.

Gabby lay on the table for about five minutes when the doctor showed up. I held Gabriella in my arms and stroked her hand and her arm.

"So Gabriella, are you ready to finish this examination?" The doctor asked while putting his gloves on.

Gabriella nodded and the doctor walked up to her and started to look at her entire body.

He looked at her legs that were slightly bruised above her knees and wrote down something.

Then he took her arm and looked at the big bruise on her upper arm. She flinched a bit as he touched it.

"Gabriella, before I can continue, I have to give you a plaster for your arm. It's broken. Maybe after you fell down the table the last time or it was Chad. I can't tell."

Gabby nodded and waited patiently until the doctor had fixed her plaster.

After finishing that he traced along her ribs. And when he got to the black spot of her ribs he added light pressure making Gabby scream.

"I'm sorry. But I had to." He wrote down something again.

He turned back to her and looked at her breasts. Gabby stiffened at his look and when he traced then for any more injuries.

He looked at her but she looked away and tried to hide her breasts so no one could touch or examinee her.

Gabby curled up against me. Much to the doctor's and nurses' dismay.

The doctor walked to me and took me away from her and led me to the other end of the room.

"Gabriella has to open up to us. We won't hurt her. She totally trusts you. Can you try to calm her down again?"

I nodded; I could tell he wanted to finish the whole examination as fast as possible. Gabby wasn't feeling that comfortable.

I walked back to the table Gabby was curling up on and put my hand on her back. She flinched and nearly fell of the table again.

I grabbed her around her waist and kept her on the table. She looked at me and wanted to sneak her arms around my neck. I made a step backwards.

She whimpered and was about to start crying. She was tired of lying there and letting people staring at her bare body.

I stepped forward, not near enough for her to sneak her arms around.

"If you want me to stay with you, you have to let the doctor and the nurses do their work. It'll be over sooner if you cooperate now." I said softly but sternly.

She looked at me with her eyes open wide and full of fear. She didn't want to know what Chad exactly did to her. Afterwards she had to answer questions for sure.

I remained looking at her and she nodded. I stepped to her and she laid her head against ma stomach, while uncurling.

The doctor and the nurses walked back to her and the doctor continued to examine her breasts. She was still uncomfortable but she stayed in her position and let the doctor do what he had to.

He wrote down everything he saw. Every bruise and cut. And after an hour he nodded and turned around to sign the protocol of the examination.

"Thank you Gabriella. I know it's not easy." The nurse said and gave Gabby her underwear and night grown back.

Then the doctor left the room and went in his office. The nurses got up to help Gabby to get back in her clothes.

I stepped back and let the nurses do their work. But it hurt me to see her painful face. The nurses tried to get her back in her clothes without causing her pain, but it didn't work that well.

When Gabby was back in her clothes, they helped her back in the wheelchair and brought her back to her room.

Gabby lay back in her bed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

The nurses left and closed the door leaving Gabby and me in the room.

She opened her eyes again and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and looked down her legs.

"Don't be. It's hard you heard them." I took her hand and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

She nodded and looked in my eyes. Those chocolate brown eyes of her always made me drown in them.

Gabby's POV

I looked in Troy's eyes. They were unbelievable blue. I leaned in and y lips touched his. He didn't pull back, he kissed back.

His kisses were not like Chad's, rough and hungry. They were soft and passionately. I got lost in him. I melted into him. He had me.

When we finally pulled apart he placed his forehead against mine and looked in my eyes.

"I love you Gabby."

"I love you too." I leaned back in and kissed him again.

"Will you be my girlfriend then?" He asked carefully. He knew that this word had an effect on me.

I thought for a moment. And decided to nod.

"I'll be glad to be."

He smiled and so I did. Then I lay back in my bed and Troy took my hand.

We started talking, leaving Chad out of the conversation.

The door opened and the doctor came back in with a sheet of paper in his hand. His face was unreadable.

I looked at him.

"Hello Gabriella. Hello Troy. I got the results of your examination." His expression remained stoned.

I gulped. I hoped he wouldn't say anything bad.

"But before I can tell you, I want you to know that Chad isn't at his house. The police didn't find him. I know it must be hard for you. We will do everything to get him and keep him away from you."

I was shocked. Chad was out there? I began to cry and I felt my breaths getting shallower.

Troy's POV

After the doctor told Gabriella that Chad was still out there, she started to have a panic attack.

She started to cry and her breath got shallow. I walked over to her and lay my hand on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and screamed.

"NO!"

The doctor stepped beside me.

"She has a kind of flashback. She is back in the night it happened."

Gabriella started to kick her legs and kept on shouting for Chad to stop.

"Gabby, he isn't here."

She didn't seem to hear me.

The doctor put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry but as long as she's in that state we can't do anything." **(AN: It can happen that you get caught in a panic attack and think things happen again. Just you know.)**

I stepped back and looked at Gabby. I wanted to help her. But it was useless. She was caught and thought that it all happened again.

_15 minutes later_

Gabriella seemed to get back, out of her thoughts and the attack. She still was breathing heavily. But the shouting stopped. I looked at the doctor.

He nodded. "Walk to her. See if the attack is gone."

I did as he told me.

I gently took her hand and stroked her cheek.

"Gabs, it's me, Troy. I won't hurt you."

Her breaths got steadier but she kept her eyes closed. "Troy." She whispered.

"Yes. Please open your eyes for me."

"Chad." She only talked in single words.

"He's not here. It's just me."

She turned her head to the left and back to me and her eyes shot open.

"Troy!" She was happy to see me.

I stroked her cheek.

She let tears fall down her cheeks. "I thought he was here. I had a dream I think."

I shook my head. "No, you had a panic attack. We heard you scream and couldn't do anything."

She looked at me her eyes full of tears. "What? I had one again?"

The doctor walked to us. "I'm sorry. This attack was worse than the previous ones and I think it's the best to give you some pills. You have to make sure you take them if you think you might get an attack again."

Gabby nodded and looked at me. "So Chad is out there?" Her voice was shaking with fear.

"Gabs stay calm. I'll be here. He can't come near you." I hugged her as well as I could because of her plaster.

She buried her head in my chest.

"Troy, tell me it's going to be alright please." She was desperate.

I stroked her head. "It'll baby girl."

She nodded and we stayed like we were, hugging each other.

"I don't want to interrupt this moment. But now I have to tell you the results." The doctor said and looked at his papers.

**Ok I hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**xXxMichi :D**


	14. Chapter 13

Gabby's POV

The doctor stood there with Troy, ready to tell me all my injuries. But when he was about to open his mouth the door to my room opened.

My mom stepped in and greeted the three of us.

"Hey hunny, I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier but you had Troy."

I nodded. 'This is the reason why Chad could beat me all the time without her noticing.' I thought. 'She's always busy.'

She sat on a chair next to the one Troy was sitting.

"Well now we all are here. Gabriella, I'm going to tell you all the injuries we found on you. You will tell e how you got them. Okay?"

I nodded and sat up a bit.

"And if we forgot one, you'll tell me as well."

"Yes."

Troy's POV

Gabby just sat on her bed, looking at the doctor. She wanted to answer the questions.

I had a bad feeling. If she would fall back into a state where no one can get her out…

She looked nervous, as if she was afraid that something was wrong with her.

Gabby's POV

"Gabriella, we found a black bruise on your ribs. They are broken." The doctor began.

I started to treble a bit.

"Can you tell me how you got them?"

I gulped and trembled. "Can Troy sit with me?" I managed to say and the doctor nodded.

Troy walked up to me and sat down on the side of my bed and took me in his arms.

"Sh…calm down. It's going to be alright." He whispered in my ear.

I leaned against his chest and took a deep breath.

_Flashback_

"_Let me do my stuff!" He said in a harsh voice._

_Then I could feel him slide up my body with his until he sat on my chest, making breathing difficult to me. I still didn't dare opening my eyes._

_Then I heard Chad's voice, he had bend down to my level so he could whisper in my ear._

"_Open your eyes!" It was harsh and I didn't even think about looking at him, naked on top of me._

_End of flashback_

I took one more breath and started.

"He had stripped his clothes off and sat on my chest. He is very heavy and then he moved and it must've broken my ribs then."

"Why did he move?" The doctor asked.

I could feel my eyes getting teary. It was an awful memory.

_Flashback_

"_I won-"I couldn't finish what I wanted to say and my eyes flew open as I felt something in my mouth. I wanted to spit it out, but I couldn't because Chad was holding my head against it. I started crying. I didn't want to do this._

_End of flashback_

I let out a sob.

"He forced me to give him a blowjob." I whispered, barely audible.

Troy tightened his hug and I let out one ore sob, while the doctor wrote down what I said.

He nodded. "And further we found some bruises on your arms and legs. How come?"

I thought for a moment and then sighed.

"He pinned me down to the bed and his whole weight was on my arms and legs."

Troy rubbed my back. He knew it wasn't easy to tell those things.

The doctor kept writing what I was saying.

"Are you alright Gabriella? You want to carry on?"

I took a few breaths and closed my eyes. Trying to forget the images of what I've been asked for.

"Your face is sore and bruised as well. Did he hit you?"

_Flashback_

_I could tell Chad got annoyed and mad. I risked to get slapped or anything because I tried to keep my virginity until the right guy came. And shortly after that thought I felt a sharp pain in my check. Chad had slapped me and I stopped because it hurt so much._

_End of flashback_

I nodded against Troy's chest. I didn't felt like talking.

The doctor seemed to understand and wrote down that I agreed in getting hit.

He gulped and I knew what was coming. My back and breasts.

"Gabriella your back seems like one big bruise."

He wanted to go on but I interrupted him.

"He pressed me up against the head board. It hurt terrible." And now tears were starting to fall down my cheeks although I didn't want to show how hurt I was. I felt ashamed of everything that had happened.

But fortunately Troy was there to comfort me. He rubbed my back and arm, whispered comforting words in my ear. I still felt like crying but I wanted to stay strong. I was not weak.

"And how you got your breasts' injuries? They were bloody."

My eyes opened at the memory.

_Flashback_

_He starred at me as if I was a piece of meat. Then he lowered his head and kissed my breasts. I wanted to puke here and now. He reached the nipple of my left breast and bit it. I started to scream, but his free hand wandered from my other breast to my mouth and muffled every sound I made. I screamed in his hand as he continued to bite me. The pain was unbearable and I felt like dying. Finally he let it be. I sighed in relief. It hurt terrible. _

_He leaned down and bit my already sore nipple harder than ever. I couldn't scream because his hand was covering my mouth. When he finally stopped I felt something trickle down my breast, and I was sure it wasn't his spit. He did the same with the other one and I once again fell something trickle down._

_End of flashback_

"He…he…bit them…" I said. But it didn't sound like my voice. Like I was somewhere else and not here with my voice.

Now I saw my mom move for the first time since she was here.

"Hunny, I'm sorry I didn't notice what he was doing to you." She walked up to me.

She tried to reach my hand but I pulled it back so she couldn't touch it.

She was taken aback by my reaction, I could tell that.

She stepped back and sat down again, her head down.

Doctor's POV

After Gabriella's reaction against her mom I stopped questioning her to get to her mom.

She was sitting on the couch and her eyes were teary. I sat next to her.

"Ms. Montez? Don't be sad about your daughter's reaction. It's normal in her situation."

She looked up. "I know… it still hurts me to see her like that."

I walked back to Gabriella, who was leaning against Troy.

Gabby's POV

I know I must've hurt my mom by not letting her touch me but it was her fault as well. If she had realized what was going on, it wouldn't have happened.

Then I saw the doctor sit down again. I turned to look at him.

"And now Gabriella, I don't know if you can remember, but at the first examination, we checked if you had been raped."

He paused and I nodded snuggling to Troy.

"And we found out you have been. But not only once or?"

My tears were threatening to fall again, but this time I wanted to stay strong and not give in.

_Flashback_

_I could feel Chad slide down on my body to sit on my knees. I thought he stopped and thought it was enough, but I thought wrong. As he entered me in one quick movement, I felt a sharp pain through my whole body and I started to struggle. I didn't want this to happen._

_He started laughing as he pushed into me, getting deeper every time and I could feel my tissues rip apart. I kept on turning and kicking; it hurt so badly. I could tell the blood was trickling down on the sheets and my thighs. Obviously Chad didn't care. He continued thrusting into me, moaning my name while I cried in pain and tried to get him out of me. Every thrust hurt even more, but nevertheless I struggled against him and received some more slaps. Once I had the chance to scream again, I used this opportunity but Chad's hand was there to cover my mouth._

_It felt like years had passed when he came and spilled his seeds into me, letting out a satisfied moan. Much to my dislike he didn't pull out of me yet, but remained inside of me. Teasing and hurting my already sore core._

_His hand was still on my mouth and he bend down to my face. His member rubbing against my inside. God did it hurt!_

_I had forgotten the pain in my lower body because of the one in my breasts. I also forgot that he was still inside of me. And again, he used me to pleasure himself. It hurt even more than the first time and when he finally pulled out after ejaculating into me for the third time this night, he lowered his head once more to my ear._

_End of Flashback_

I started to tremble and gripped on Troy's T-shirt tight.

"Gabs?" His voice was full of concern.

I nodded and looked at the doctor. I felt like I just ran a marathon.

"He did it twice." I whispered and only Troy could hear it.

Troy's POV

I heard that Gabby had said that Chad took advantage on her twice that night. But I could tell that the doctor hadn't heard her.

"Gabriella?" He asked.

She didn't move she just sat there, leaning against me. Not daring to open her mouth or even make a sound.

The doctor looked at me and I signalized hi two with my hands.

He nodded and wrote it down.

"Thank you Gabriella, I know it's hard. But can you manage to let go of Troy for a few minutes. I have to talk to him."

I looked at her and she nodded. She lay back in her bed and I stood up.

Before we left the room he asked Ms. Montez to come with him as well.

_Outside of Gabby's room_

The doctor, Ms. Montez and I stopped in front of Gabby's room.

The doctor sighed.

"I have to tell you something."


	15. Chapter 14

_The doctor, Ms. Montez and I stopped in front of Gabby's room._

_The doctor sighed._

"_I have to tell you something."_

Troy's POV

"What is it?" Ms. Montez asked.

I looked at the doctor.

He sighed again and said.

"We looked at the sheets we took from her bed, the ones covered in blood. And we looked at those from the first examination, where she had started to bleed again."

"And?" Ms. Montez seemed concerned.

The doctor looked at her and then at me.

"It's maybe a bit of a shock for you. And I don't want to tell in front of Gabriella. Ms. Montez, you as her mother have to give permission to tell her."

Ms. Montez looked up.

"And what is it you have to tell us?"

And for the third time the doctor sighed.

"Gabriella had been pregnant; she lost the baby during the first examination."

Ms. Montez's hand made their way to her mouth.

I looked at the doctor in disbelieve. I couldn't believe that Chad did that to her. He had raped her and unsafe as well. This was too much, I knew he didn't care much about Gabriella but he took it too far.

I made a mental note to kill Chad. No matter what, I would make sure he had to pay for what he did.

Ms. Montez seemed to have overcome the first shock and asked with a shaking voice.

"Did the police found Chad by now?"

The doctor shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, they are looking for him. I hope they'll find him soon."

Ms. Montez nodded and to my surprise turned to me.

"Troy?"

I nodded. "What is it Ms. Montez?"

"I know that Gabriella fully trusts you, and I think she should know about this. And I think it's the best if you tell her."

I looked at her for a moment and over thought things again and nodded.

"I will tell her."

"Thank you so much Troy." She hugged me.

Then the doctor gave me an orange bottle.

I looked at the label.

"What is that?"

"Inside of there are pills. If Gabriella gets a panic attack make sure she swallows one."

I nodded. "I'll do that."

With that I turned around and entered the room again.

Gabriella looked up when she heard the door open. Her brown eyes were worried and full off fear but when she saw it was me she softened.

"Hey Gabs." I sat down beside her.

She nodded. She still didn't feel like talking after all those questions the doctor asked.

"Your mom and I talked to the doctor." I placed the orange bottle on the bedside table.

She looked at me curious.

"I'm sorry to tell you…but you were pregnant with Chad's baby. You lost it during the first examination when you started to bleed again."

Her eyes got wide and her breathing shallow.

"Wh-what?" She managed to get out.

"Gabby, calm down. Nothing happened." I reached for her shoulder.

She flinched away and lay back down, her breathing getting faster with every breath she took.

I knew that she was about to have a panic attack and immediately took the orange bottle. I took one of the pills out.

"Gabby, can you hear me. You have to swallow this ok?"

She managed to nod and I gave her the pill. She had difficulties swallowing it, but somehow managed to.

She stayed lying there breathing faster than usual. Here and there whimpering at a memory. I stayed at her side, caressing her hand and trying to stay her calm.

"Gabby, look in my eyes. Only my eyes." I whispered and she did like I told her. After some time she had regained her breath normal again and closed her eyes.

"Gabby, I'm sorry for the shock. But you had to know."

She nodded while leaning her head to one side. I reached out to caress her cheek.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Gabby's POV

I loved the feeling of Troy caressing my cheek, though he told e some of the most awful news I've ever heard in my life.

It seemed like those words wouldn't want to get in my head. Like they were flying around but not settling down.

I had been pregnant. Pregnant by my dear ex-boyfriend who was that careful to rape me.

I couldn't tell if I was alright. Those words were shocking.

Troy caressed my cheek and I just starred at the wall.

After some time I pulled myself together – and talked.

"Did they already get Chad?" I asked, silent and shaky.

He looked at me for some minutes and then shook his head slowly.

I looked down the bed and felt a single tear roll down my cheeks.

Troy seemed to see it, because he brought his hand up to my face and brushed my tear away.

"Hey baby girl don't cry. It's going to be alright, you're save here."

More tears fell down and Troy continued to brush them away, comforting me with his soft words.

I couldn't help myself but let the tears fall.

It seemed like hours until my mom and the doctor came back in.

They saw me with my tearstained face and sat down on two other extra chairs.

"Gabriella, I guess Troy told you about your pregnancy?" The doctor said.

I let out another sob, he reminding me didn't help.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around Troy, who stroke my hair.

"Shh…it's alright."

I felt save in his arms. He would never go away.

_2 hours later_

Troy's POV

I watched Gabby lying in her bed, peacefully asleep. She needed the sleep after the day.

It wasn't easy to hear you were pregnant by the guy who raped you and immediately after that you hear you lost it.

She looked so sweet and innocent when she lay there. Her curls framing her face.

Her mom had already left; she had to go to work. As if your hurt daughter isn't more important.

I sat there looking at her for the whole night, afraid that Chad might come if I'd fall asleep.

Gabby's POV

_Ten hours later_

_Gabriella's dream_

_I was sitting in my room, writing in my dairy. The doctors had allowed me to go home._

_I heard my balcony door crack and expected Troy to come, like he always did, so my mom wouldn't notice._

_I smiled and turned around._

"_Good to see you smile." I froze it was Chad._

_I got up and wanted to run away. Chad unfortunately grabbed me and threw me up against the wall._

_My view got black spots and I felt like I was about fainting._

_I felt him slap me and then he threw me on the bed. Undoing my trousers and sliding them off._

_I wanted to kick him, but my body felt limp as if I wasn't inside of it anymore._

_I had no control and didn't move._

_While Chad slid my underwear off._

_I felt like I was only a doll lying there unable to do anything._

_The next thing I heard was the zipper of Chad's pants._

_End Gabriella's dream_

Troy's POV

I woke up by a shaking feeling in my hand and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Gabby was shaking uncontrollably. She must've had a night mare.

I knew I had to wake her up before she completely got lost in an attack.

"Gabby!" I shook her arm, attempting to wake her up.


	16. AN 2 READ IMPORTANT!

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I know this is NO chapter but I have something important to say:**_

_**I know that FF is stupid atm and doesn't send E-mails properly. But that is no reason for not getting ANY reviews.**_

_**Honestly I got one review on the last chapter and that was after about 200 ppl read it.**_

_**I work hard on these & I don't see why I'm doing this if no one's reviewing anyway, coz reviews are the best thing a writer can get to see ppl appreciate their work.**_

_**And if you don't review, I think that ppl start to less like my story.**_

_**I don't want to accuse anyone, and I'm not mad.**_

_**Just disappointed.**_

_**And if you don't mind, I'll give a limit of reviews on each chapter. If you want me to write on, then REVIEW!**_

_**I can't go on writing if I don't know if you liked it or not. If you don't like it, I could change it.**_

_**And I don't think it's good to write a story and no one says if it's okay where it leads to.**_

_**I repeat, I'm NOT mad.**_

_**And I want to let you know that I won't be on or even updating this or my other story.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'll be gone from Friday 4**__**th**__** July to Friday 11**__**th**__** July. So the last possible update date is Thursday 3**__**rd**__** July.**_

_**I already finished the next chapter but I won't upload it before I leave.**_

_**Unless you comment my previous chapter, that means GOOD comments. – Critic, Ideas whatever you want to write.**_

_**And after I come back, I will upload the next chapter if I didn't.**_

_**During the week I'm gone, I won't be able to write a new chapter. Because I have NO laptop.**_

_**I'm gone with my twin (lol)and her dad.**_

__

_**Sorry again.**_

_**xXxMichi**_


	17. Chapter 15

_Troy's POV_

_I woke up by a shaking feeling in my hand and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Gabby was shaking uncontrollably. She must've had a night mare._

_I knew I had to wake her up before she completely got lost in an attack._

"_Gabby!" I shook her arm, attempting to wake her up._

Gabriella didn't react and kept on squirming in her sleep.

I started to talk to her.

"Gabby! Please wake up."

She started to shake my hand off her shoulder and shout.

"NO! GO AWAY!"

I was shocked; she must've had a panic attack again.

Soon the two nurses came in the room and pulled me away from her.

I felt like I didn't stand in the room, the nurses voices were far away.

I had to sit down on a chair. I couldn't believe Gabby was having a night mare again.

Gabby's POV

**AN: **_**italics – her dream**_**, normal – what happens**

The nurses pinned Gabriella down her bed to get her to calm down.

_Chad had thrown_ his pants somewher_e in the room and was now holding my wrists, pushing me on the bed._

"NOO! LEAVE ME!"

_I screamed, he_ couldn't do this to me again. Maybe he would knock me up again.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!"

Troy's POV

Gabriella's scream got me back to reality that was when I realized that about five nurses and two doctors were in her room.

"What's wrong with her?" I jumped up and ran to the doctors.

"She is having another panic attack. We have to get her to wake up."

I nodded and let the doctors do their work.

After ten minutes they stepped back and the nurses left the room, so did one of the doctors.

I stood up again.

"Is she alright again?" I looked at her and she was pale.

"We gave her some sedative, some strong sedative. And I guess we got her out of the attack."

I sighed.

"But she'll recover soon or?"

The doctor nodded and left the room. Now it was me and Gabby again.

I sat down on the edge of her bed and took her hand.

"I'm sorry; I let this happen to you. I should've protected you."

Although I knew she couldn't hear me I looked at her for any reaction. She lay still on the bed.

I started to caress her hand and brushed her hair back.

"I should've done something from the day on I knew about what Chad was doing to you."

I couldn't control my feelings anymore, although I didn't want to let them show.

I looked down to my hands, holding Gabby's.

I remembered everything the doctor said Chad did to her, not to mention the things he did before.

And after I kept on apologizing to Gabby for not protecting her and everything else, I swallowed hard, looking up at her.

Gabby's POV

I had a bad dream, I could tell that. I woke up by something pierce my arm. I guess it was a sedative; I couldn't muster to open my eyes.

I felt like sleeping again, although I knew I might have a night mare again. When I was about to drift off to sleep I heard a voice. It seemed far away, but I knew whom this voice belonged to. And I wanted to listen nevertheless I felt too weak to even open my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I let this happen to you. I should've protected you." Then I felt my hand being caressed and my hair being brushed back.

"I should've done something from the day on I knew about what Chad was doing to you."

I wanted to open my eyes so badly, but couldn't. The sedative was too strong right now. I wanted to open them and finally managed to. My eyes opened but not that wide, only a little bit. But it was enough to see Troy looking at me.

I smiled slightly at him.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." My voice was slightly above a whisper.

I felt him jump off his chair and walked near me.

"It feels like…" He brushed my hair back once again.

I shook my head. My eye lids became heavy once more.

"I love you Troy." I yawned and lay back in the bed, my eyes about to close.

He took my chin with his fingers and made me look at him.

"I love you too." And he planted a kiss on my lips. Not like Chad would've done it. Troy's were lovingly.

Although I felt tired to kiss back once before my eyes closed. The sedative was overcoming me and forced me to fall back asleep.

"No.." I managed to whisper before darkness and sleep came over me.

Troy's POV

I didn't want the kiss to end, but Gabby had to give the sedatives in. She fell asleep, but not without whispering "No…".

I thought it was sweet of her not to want to fall asleep. But it was the best it seemed.

_The next day_

I had fallen asleep about two hours after Gabby had. She hadn't had any more nightmares.

In the morning the doctor came in and wanted to have a look at her, if all the injuries are healing right.

She didn't sit up and began to tense.

"Gabby…" I stood up and walked to her and took her hand. I looked at the doctor.

"Could you please give us two minutes?" I asked while Gabriella sobbed.

He nodded and left the room.

I turned to Gabby and looked at her, she looked away.

"Gabby, please look at me."

She looked at me, her eyes full of tears.

I gently started to wipe them away, but it seemed useless as she began to cry heavily against my chest. I stroke her head and hugged her.

After some time she had calmed down a bit and just lay there her head resting against me.

"Gabby, will you tell me why you won't let the doctor have a look at you?" I asked her softly and made her look at me by using my index finger and thumb to lift her head up. Her checks were tearstained and her eyes already swollen. She kept her eyes down and sobbed quietly.

I pulled her closer and stroke her hair. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Is it the doctor?" I asked her and looked at her. She remained silent. "You want someone female to look at you?"

I thought she maybe didn't want to get looked at by some guy after what had happened. She looked up and nodded slightly, tears falling again. Then she spoke up, well better said she whispered. "He reminds me of him. His behavior." She fell silent after the last two words and looked down.

I didn't blame her for wanting a nurse to look at her. I let go of her and was about to stand up when she reached out and grabbed my hand.

I turned around to see her looking at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked and reached out to brush her hair behind her ear.

She looked at her hands for a moment and then at me. "What if they didn't?" She whispered, her voice was full of fear.

I was confused. "What if who didn't what?"

She was looking at me as if I was an alien. Then she looked out the window.

I took her hand and caressed it. "Gabby, if you don't tell me I can't answer."

She looked at the ground and then back at our joined hands. A single tear fell down on them.

"What if the injuries didn't heal?" Her voice was shaking and about to crack.

I hugged her as she was about to break down, she was sobbing heavily. "What if, Troy. What if?" She was crying on my shoulder.

"Shh… Baby Girl, it's going to be alright."

"But what if?" She was shaking and it was difficult to understand her.

"Gabby, it will. Just let a nurse look at you."

She managed to let go of me and lie back down on her bed, still crying but about to calm down again.

"Please go and get her." She said and looked at me.

I nodded and let go of her hand. "I'm back soon."

_Outside the room_

I closed the door behind me and immediately the doctor walked up to me.

"Can I go and look at her now?" He asked and wanted to get past me.

"Well, she said she wants someone female looking at her…" I looked at one of the nurses.

I could see the doctor stepping back and giving Gabby's files to the nurse.

She nodded and made her way in the room.

I wanted to follow her but she turned around.

"I'm sorry, but it's only me and Gabriella." With that she closed the door.

Gabby's POV

I heard the door reopen and looked up. Troy wasn't with the nurse.

At first I was disappointed, but then I thought that I had to go through this without him. I couldn't always call him to come to me. He had his own life as well.

The nurse came to my bed and put the files on the nightstand.

"Hello Gabriella." She smiled at me. Warm and comforting.

I nodded.

"Well, if you don't mind, let's get it over quick." She said and I nodded again. I was in deep thought about if I should ask for Troy or not.

The nurse started to pull my night dress off, that brought me back to reality. I helped her taking it off and she laid it on a chair.

Nurse's POV

When I looked back at Gabriella she seemed uncomfortable. She sat in her bed, straight and stiff.

"Are you alright Gabriella?" I wasn't sure of it. Normally Troy would've been with her but he was outside.

She seemed deep in thought. Then she looked up and nodded. "Yes…"

Gabby's POV

I had to go through this without Troy and if it went good, I would be able to leave soon.

_20 minutes later_

The nurse had just left and I was putting my night dress back on. She had told me that my injuries were healing well and that I can leave that afternoon. Only condition, lying in bed, doing nothing.

I was excited to get home again although my mom was away again.

But I knew that Troy would stay with me, so I wouldn't be alone.

Troy came in and I smiled.

"Hey Babe." He kissed my forehead and I giggled.

"I heard you can go home soon? So your worries were for nothing?"

I looked down. I was embarrassed.

"Hey, don't. It's ok."

I looked up again and nodded smiling.

He hugged me and I hugged back.

"I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you too." He pulled back a bit and kissed me gently.

I closed my eyes tightly and sneaked my arms around his neck.

After some time we broke apart and I rested my head on his chest.

"I can't wait to get out of here…"

He kissed the top of my head.

_Four hours later; Gabby and Troy arrive at her house_

Troy was carrying me up to my room, bridal stile.

"Troy let me down!" I didn't want to be carried.

He shook his head. "No way, the doctor said to rest and you'll do that."

I sighed as he placed me on my bed.

He placed his cell and car keys on my bedside table.

"And what are you planning for tonight?" I asked while he snuggled up to me.

"Tonight?!" he shoot up again and looked at me again.

"What?" I was confused by his reaction.

He stood up. "I have no clothes or anything here at yours."

"Oh…Well get some. I'll wait."

"No, you're coming with me."

"Troy, it won't take long. I'll wait!"

I saw Troy was giving in…

"Ok…I'll be back soon." He kissed my cheek grabbed his car keys and left the room. After I heard the front door close, I saw that his cell was still lying on the bedside table.

It was too late to call after him so I decided to let it lay there. He would be back soon.

Noone's POV

Troy pulled out the drive way and Gabriella lay in her bed, waiting for him to come back.

Shortly after Troy had left, someone walked to the Montez' front door, opening it and sneaking in.

Gabby's POV

I lay in my bed and grabbed the remote of the TV; I had no better idea to spend the minutes until Troy would come back.

Suddenly I heard the door to my room crack open again. I turned the TV off and turned to the door.

"Troy, are you back yet?" And my smile fell.

"Hello Gabriella, long time no see. I promised there'll be a next time." His voice was dangerously low and a huge, evil grin was plastered on his face.

**Ok here it is…and just you know…I want at least 10 reviews on that chapter…**

**Please**

**xXxMichi**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'M BACK!**

**I tried to hurry with this chap. THX to xVx1991 without her, it wouldn't ve been that fast. THX again! **

**And I have to say that this story will be finished soon. And until then I stopped my other story (I have a title now). After this one is finished, I'll do the other one.**

**And pls read that other one as well.**

**AND I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed on the last chapter. I got the most reviews on it by now…maybe I get more for this one?**

**Now enjoy the chap and review!**

**Thx**

**xXxMichi**

* * *

_Gabby's POV_

_I lay in my bed and grabbed the remote of the TV; I had no better idea to spend the minutes until Troy would come back._

_Suddenly I heard the door to my room crack open again. I turned the TV off and turned to the door._

"_Troy, are you back yet?" And my smile fell._

_"Hello Gabriella, long time no see. I promised there'll be a next time." His voice was dangerously low and a huge, evil grin was plastered on his face._

I moved away from him, my back was pressed against the head board.

"Wh-Wh-What do you want?" I had problems to talk but tried to seem as fearless as possible.

He stepped towards me, his grin wide and his eyes glanced at me like he was a tiger and I was his next piece of meat.

I closed my eyes. Troy was too far away to hear me and my throat was numb. I tried to back off even more, but the headboard was in the way.

He came closer and stood in front of me. "I promised you a next time. Are you ready?" He took both my upper arms and picked me up. I was too stunned to move. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt something salty in my mouth. My tears. Hot tears streaming down my cheeks and finally arrive in my half open mouth.

Chad had a strong grip on my arms and it hurt like hell. He walked away from my bed and threw me on the floor. Then he kneeled down beside me, again taking my upper arms.

"You little bitch told them everything. They know everything. They are looking for me. How could you be that stupid? Giving your own boy friend to the police?" He laughed in my ear. It was a cold laugh. Evil and mad. I got scared of what he might do to me.

"You were a bad girl. Bad girls have to pay. I hope you know" His smile grew wider and he bit my ear.

I flinched and wanted to stand up. But I couldn't because of the injuries that still hadn't healed.

He pulled me on my hair and made me look at him.

"Will you finally learn out of your mistakes and obey?!"

I didn't move. Every move could be false.

"ANSWER ME!" He slapped me and picked me up again. He pushed me backwards up against the wall. My head hit the wall and I felt dizzy for a moment.

"This time we'll start a bit sooner." Chad hissed in my ear and was unzipping my jeans. I froze when he slid them down my legs. I couldn't let this happen again. I needed someone to save me. But who?

Troy was away, maybe already at his parents' house.

Chad slid my shirt up and undressed me. Looking at my cleavage and nearly drooling over my boobs.

I wanted to escape, but couldn't, the wall behind me was blocking my way and Chad had his arms to my left and right.

My brain was working hard; I needed a way out of this but couldn't find one.

* * *

Troy's POV

I was halfway to my parents' house. I was still worried; I shouldn't have left Gabby alone. God knows what could happen.

Chad was still out there. What if he went to Gabby? What if he raped her again? Gabby was too weak to defend herself.

I decided to phone her to make sure she was alright.

I stopped the car and looked for my cell phone but couldn't find it. I must've left it at home.

I turned as fast as I could and made my way back to Gabby's house. I didn't care that I was driving too fast. Gabby was the only thing that was on my mind.

* * *

Gabby's POV

I couldn't stand Chad's expression as he watched me. He loved it to see me like that. No doubt. I looked around in my room and saw Troy's phone lying on my nightstand.

'He must come back and get it.' It was my only hope to get away from Chad. But Troy would be too busy. My hope minimized to nearly nothing.

My thoughts were disturbed by a hand traveling up my spine to the clasp of my bra.

* * *

Troy's POV

One more block and I was back again at Gabby's house. I didn't care I drove twice as fast as I was allowed. I needed to get there.

I turned left and a few meters away I was in front of Gabby's house.

I left my truck to see another car standing in the driveway. – Chad's!

* * *

Gabby's POV

I cried harder than ever. Chad had just slid down my bra and was staring at me like a hungry wolf.

"You are that quiet now…don't you want to tell me that you love me? Me! Your boyfriend!" He slapped me and hooked his finger with my panties.

I sobbed again and raised my hand to my burning cheek. I was stunned and couldn't move.

Then slowly I felt my panties leave their original place and drop down the floor.

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his face expression. Then I heard a zipper.

Chad must've pulled down his trousers as well.

I was alone and about to be raped again. By my so called Boyfriend. Still he was it, though I didn't want to.

* * *

Troy's POV

I ran upstairs as fast as I could.

Chad and Gabby in the same house, was no good.

When I stood in front of Gabby's room, I already heard her sobbing and then a slap.

Chat slapped her. He was going to pay!!

I had no cell with me, it was inside the room. I opened the door and I froze for a moment.

Gabby was pushed up against the wall, naked and her face tear stained.

Chad pressed her against the wall, his trousers down to his ankles with his boxers, ready to rape MY Gabby once more.

I pulled Chad away from her and Gabby immediately sank down to the floor, curling up, sobbing and whimpering.

I began to hit Chad all over his face; he was too shocked to hit me back.

But then he hit me out of a sudden.

* * *

Gabby's POV

I couldn't move, Troy had saved me. But I was shocked.

I nearly had been raped again.

And now the two boys were rolling on the floor hitting each other.

Slowly I made my way to my bed, they didn't notice me.

I wrapped a blanket around me and took Troy's cell.

I leaned against my bed and phoned the police. My fingers shook and my voice was about cracking. Somehow I managed to tell them where I was and what had happened though.

I crawled back to my original spot and curled up. Hoping the police would arrive soon and would end this horrible night mare.

Trough my tears I saw my boyfriend rolling on top of Chad and punch him everywhere he could possibly hit him.

* * *

Troy's POV: 

I couldn't believe what that jerk had just tried, again! As if taking this girl's most precious possession and knock her up wasn't enough already! Did he really have to go on hurting her until he would damage her unhealthily? Hurt her in both, body and soul…?

"Don't you ever," I punched him on his nose, which was already bleeding, just like my lip, "Try hurting her again! You asshole!" I planted a hard punch on the guy beneath me with every syllable I spoke.

"She is too fragile to get hurt!" as I said that I felt tears welling up, I wanted to control them but I couldn't, that jerk was gonna pay for what he had done to MY Gabriella, yes MY Gabriella, and I was never gonna give her into this dirty hands, punching my stomach, ever again!

Chad continued punching me and trying to get rid of me, so he could get back to Gabriella. But I would never let this happen. I had let this happen once, and I would give all I could to protect her for the rest of her life.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Gabby was curled up, leaning against the wall. Seeing her that lifeless and broken, made me lose control. I hit Chad as hard as I could in his face.

* * *

_20 minutes later_

Gabby's POV

The police had arrived and Chad was already at the department. It went all that fast. It felt like a minute to me.

The first moment I was afraid while Troy and Chad were hitting each other, then the police escorted Chad and now I was sitting in the kitchen with and a police officer. Troy was still outside the house, to get his wounds nursed.

I haven't said a word to the officer, the only thing I wanted to do now, was to curl up against Troy's muscled chest and cry. At that thought I felt tears well up in my eyes again and I looked down to the kitchen floor. Troy had to come NOW. I needed him more than ever.

Tears were silently falling as Troy finally entered the kitchen and sat down beside me. Immediately I buried my head in his chest and he began to stroke my hair. I sniffed and looked at the officer. His face was full of sympathy.

"Gabriella, I need you to tell me everything that had happened after Troy left. You think you can do that?"

I nodded and sighed deeply. I looked at Troy for a second and then began to retell all the events. From the moment on Troy left, over Chad's arrival, to the moment Troy came and started fighting with him.

I ended my story with a sob and tears were streaming down my face non-stop. Troy hugged me and kept me near his chest. I felt save with him.

The officer stood up. "Thank you Ms. Montez. And if you don't mind I'll leave now and get to the department and talk to Chad."

I nodded and shook his hand. Then he shook Troy's and left the two of us alone.

* * *

**Ok that was the chap…12 reviews til the next chapter**

**Chad is caught by the police! WHOOPWHOOP lol**

**Pls review and tell me what you think that Chad should receive as a punishment. Jail?**

**Just review and tell. AND pls read my other (for now stopped) story "Whisper for Help" and review as well.**

**Thx, I'll try and hurry.**

**xXxMichi**


	19. AN 3 IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!

Hey peeps!!

I'm sorry to say that but I have to:

I'm leaving on Friday (18.08.08) at 4:30 am (uk time).

I'll be gone for about six weeks. I won't be online, and I can't write chapters on my laptop.

I may not take it with me. ) :

But I'll write by hand then.

Til then, I want those 12 reviews on my last chapter, if you want me to update beofre I leave.

YES, I already finished chap 17.

AND (maybe) if i get min. 25 reviews on chapter 16, I will post TWO chapters for those six weeks.

UP TO YOU!

Have a nice time.

Sorry again.

xXxMichi


	20. Chapter 17

_Gabby's POV_

_The officer stood up. "Thank you Ms. Montez. And if you don't mind I'll leave now and get to the department and talk to Chad."_

_I nodded and shook his hand. Then he shook Troy's and left the two of us alone._

Soon after the officer had left, Troy let go of the hug and looked at me worried.

"Gabby, are you sure you're ok?" His hand brushed a few tears away that had fallen down in the past few minutes.

Troy's POV

After I wiped her tears away, she didn't answer my question. She just sat there looking through the window into her back yard, her mouth half open as if she wanted to say something. But even after ten minutes she hadn't said a word.

"Gabby?" I took her hand and saw that she didn't react; she just continued starring through the window.

I sighed and picked her up. Maybe it was too much for her at the moment. The day's events had to settle down first. As I picked her up she looked at me for a short moment and then back into nothing.

I had to make sure she won't hit the doorway with her feet but after some time I could lay her down in her bed. She curled up and closed her eyes. I sighed again and wrapped a blanket around her.

I didn't bother about her changing into PJs. She was tired and exhausted. But gladly everything was over. Chad won't be able to hurt her again.

I got the chair that was standing at her computer table and placed it near her bed, so I could see her.

After about an hour, I fell asleep in that chair.

_The next day_

I got woken up by the sun shining through the balcony doors in Gabby's room. At first I didn't want to stand up, but then my back and neck began to ach terribly. I looked around but my eyes were still tired. I stretched myself once before my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked through the room. Everything seemed normal.

The balcony doors were closed, just like the door to the hallway and the bathroom, the bed wasn't made up and nothing was lying around.

Then it hit me. The bed wasn't made up? Where was Gabby?

I was awake immediately. Where was she? She couldn't have been kidnapped. Did Chad get free again? I felt my heart beat minimum twice as fast as before. I jumped of the chair and began to search her room.

At first I fell on my knees to look under her bed. Maybe she fell out? Or she wants to make fun of me? I couldn't see her. I stood up again and looked around. Where could she possibly hide?

I walked through the room and opened her closet. Taylor had told me that she had a particular like for hiding in it since she was five. As I opened it the small smile on my lips fell. Except for clothes, it was empty. Nor was my Gabriella, neither any other Gabriella in that closet. I got more worried. Where could she be?

I closed the door again and looked around the room for the so maniest time and desperately thought of a possible place to hide. Out of pure desperation, I decided to look under the table. Again nothing was under it.

I stood up and was worried, VERY worried. Where was she? She couldn't leave in the condition she was last night. Chad couldn't be free again, could he?

I walked through the whole house and searched every corner of it. I couldn't find Gabby. I was more worried than ever. I walked upstairs in Gabby's room again. I fell on her bed and closed my eyes, searching for a place I hadn't looked by now.

It hit me hard. Gabby's bathroom! I hadn't looked at it. I stood up and walked through the room to the bathroom door and knocked. Maybe she was taking a shower. No, I would've heard that. I didn't get an answer so I opened the door slowly and saw her sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her body and arms slung around them.

Her face was buried in her arms and she was trembling. I closed the door and sighed, she hadn't been kidnapped. Then I sat down beside her, she was sobbing and shaking violently.

Then I put my arms around her and pulled her to my chest and began to stroke her hair. She cried heavily and her shaking got heavier. I stroke her hair and tried to comfort her.

"Shh…it's okay. Chad will pay for what he did." She trembled and let out a soft scream and opened her eyes. Suddenly she shook her head.

"He won't" was the only thing I understood.

"He will. Don't worry." I pulled her closer, but she pulled back and stood up. She had difficulties standing because she was shaking heavily, but she didn't seem to care.

"I KNOW HE WON'T!" I was shocked at her outburst. She made her way to the door, but was struggling. Afraid that she might fall, I stood up and walked to her.

"LEAVE ME! I KNOW HE WON'T! IT'S MY FAULT!" Tears were streaming down her face nonstop and they fell of her chin and hit the floor.

I walked to her and hugged her tight. She wanted to pull back, but I didn't let her.

"Listen to me; it's not your fault. It's Chad's!" I started to stroke her hair again.

"IT IS MINE! I SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING!"She shouted at me, but I didn't let go. "IF THEY-"

She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, because I planted a kiss on her lips. I didn't let go and soon we both were in a hot tongue battle.

Gabby's POV

I got lost in Troy's kiss. I kissed back and sneaked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and thrusting my tongue in his mouth, exploring every corner of it.

I lifted my right hand to the backside of his head and buried my hand in his hair. My other hand traveled down to the edge of his shirt and slipped beneath it. I felt every muscle of his rock hard abs. I melt, he was perfect! As my hand made its way up and moved over his chest.

At the same moment I felt Troy grabbing my ass and squeezing it shortly, before he lifted me up. I broke apart from the kiss for a second and moaned into Troy's mouth softly. I encircled his waist with my legs and clung on his shoulder, with the hand that was underneath his shirt.

Troy slowly walked outside the bathroom and turned left to push me up against the wall. I let go of his shoulder and leaned back a bit, pushing my pelvis against Troy. It seemed to cause the effect I wanted to cause. I felt him harden.

When I felt Troy moan in my mouth, I was about to smile and pushed my pelvis harder against him.

I acted without thinking; it was just me and Troy.

I pulled my head a bit back and my lips left Troy's. I opened my eyes for a second and realized by staring to the ceiling, what I was doing. What had come over me? I started to fight with myself. Were those current actions ok? I had been nearly raped half a day ago.

My thoughts were interrupted by an eager Troy kissing down my neck. My mind was blank again. I wasn't thinking, just concentrating on keeping balance and pushing my pelvis against Troy. His kisses were lovingly and wanting at the same time. I got lost every time those lips kissed me.

My hand buried again in Troy's sandy hair while the other moved all over his upper body. Troy encircled my waist with is arms and traveled down to my thighs again, ready to lift me up, if I wanted to.

I took hold of both of his shoulders and kissed him again, battling with his tongue. He lifted me up and walked to my bed, falling down on it. He made sure he didn't crush me and supported himself by his forearms. I let go of his waist with my legs and my hands both traveled over his upper body.

He freed one of his hands and started to massage my waist. I arched my back and kissed him hungrily. His hand slipped under my top and continued to caress my waist. I loved the feeling of his skin on mine.

I loved everything about him: His lips, his skin and his kisses.

I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt and began to slowly lift it up. Troy didn't show a sign of dislike, so I lifted up his shirt and pulled it off. His muscled abs and chest nearly made me drool and my hands were busy again, touching him.

Soon after that, both of Troy's hands were underneath my top, massaging my stomach and waist. They started to travel up to my boobs, taking my top with them. I felt Troy's hands brush my boobs shortly and moaned his name in his ear. After he had lifted my top over my head and tossed it somewhere in my room, our lips got locked in a passionate kiss again.

My hands got lower with every thrust his tongue made into my mouth and finally reached his waistline. I could see about 2 inches of his boxers, but my hands had another destination, his belt buckle.

I broke from the kiss to get a quick glance on the belt buckle and immediately Troy was kissing the sensitive spot of my neck again. I started to unbuckle his belt while he moved down to my collar bone and to my cleavage. As he softly sucked on the skin there, I had his belt already unbuckled and had my hand on the zipper of his pants.

I unzipped his jeans within a second started to kiss his chest, traveling down his upper body, my hands were still down at his jeans and tugged them off. He helped me removing it and when they were off; my mouth was kissing shortly above his waistline.

Kissing his upper body the whole way back to his mouth and then thrusting my tongue into his mouth, I felt myself getting wetter with every kiss. Troy had moaned here and then when I kissed his upper body and it was like music in my ears.

Troy's POV

I loved the feeling of Gabriella's lips on my lips, but what she had done now, was one of the best things I've ever felt.

I wanted to hear her moan my name again, so I deepened the already deep kiss and moved my hands to the zipper of her jeans.

As I straddled her waist to get better access to the zipper, I realized how hard I was. My "friend" down there was even more eager than me.

I unzipped Gabriella's jeans and started tugging them off, revealing a black lace panty, matching her bra. After the jeans were removed and had safely landed on the floor, I looked at Gabby for a few seconds. Her tanned skin, long legs…everything about her was like I had wished my girlfriend would look like.

My "friend" got even more eager at that sight. I wondered that Gabby hadn't realized it by now. She seemed to be caught in passion, love and need.

Gabby's hands were all over my chest, touching and caressing it. I let out a soft moan before I started kiss the area around her belly button. I felt her arch her back towards my mouth. Slowly I kissed my way up until I reached her bra.

"Troy…" I heard her voice softly moan my name and she arched her back further towards me. Her pelvis was rubbing against my "friend" and eagerness took over me. That annoying piece of clothing, a. k. a. Gabby's bra, had to leave.

Gabby's POV(_italics – flashback_, normal – what happens)

Troy had just started to kiss my neck again, when he moved one of his hands down to my waist and back to my lower back, touching my spine and making its way up to the clasp of my bra. When I felt the fabric of my bra becoming looser, I knew Troy had unhooked my bra. My eyes shoot open, unnoticed by Troy and I stiffened a bit.

_He took the chance and slid his hand on my back, from my lower back over my spine to the clasp of my bra and unhooked it. I wanted him to leave me alone and made an attempt to scratch his arms. But he took both of my wrists with one of his hand and pinned my arms down to my pillow above my head._

Suddenly I felt the straps of my bra leave their original place and Troy had stopped kissing my neck. My breathing got uneven at the memory of past happenings as I felt the straps come to my elbows, already revealing half of my boobs. I breathed in heavily and closed my eyes again. Wanting to end this all. I felt a panic attack making its way.

_With his other hand he slowly started sliding my bra off, when the straps were at my wrists, he took it off. I tried to get my wrists out of his strong hand and cover up my bare chest, but he was too strong._

Troy's POV

I was about to take Gabby's bra off fully, when I heard her whimper and breathing heavily. Then I realized what we just had been up to. After what she had been trough. I immediately let go of her bra and sat up, watching her eyes getting teary and wide. – A panic attack.

I got a blanket and wrapped it around her tightly; I lifted her up and leaned her against my chest, hugging her to get her calmed down again. My "friend" was still eager and sticking up, ready for what had nearly happened.

Gabby's POV

Troy had me wrapped in a blanket and hugged me, but through that blanket I could feel his "friend" sticking up, wanting to be inside of me, hurt me.

I wanted to get away from it. Far away. Somewhere it wouldn't be able to come near me. But Troy's arms where a bit too strong.

Troy looked at me. "Babe, what's wrong?"

I looked in his eyes, full of fear. Tears started to stream down my face.

"Get away." It was slightly above a whisper but Troy got it and looked at me confused.

"What?" His eyes showed how worried he was, but I didn't care as long as "it" still wanted to do things to me. – Horrible, painful things.

I continued to try to get away from it, out of Troy's arms. Normally I would feel save being in his arms, but not now.

Finally he let go of me and I crawled to the headboard, leaning against it, breathing heavily, my eyes wide and fixed on it. I wanted it to disappear.

"Gabby? What's wrong? Tell me."

Troy's POV

Gabby's behavior worried me. She just freaked out, and I didn't know why. She just stared at me, her eyes full of fear.

"Tell me…please." I was already pleading and praying that she would finally say what was wrong. What the cause of her behavior was.

Her eyes got wider and tears streamed down her face. "Make it leave…" She whispered.

"Make what leave?" I was more confused than ever. I understood why she got that panic attack, but now I didn't get it anymore.

"It"

I only got one word as an answer. What the hell was "it"? I looked at her and saw that her gaze had left my face. No it was fixed at my boxers. Better said my still eager "friend" sticking up.

Now it all made sense. "Gabby…"

She didn't let me finish what I wanted to say. "MAKE IT LEAVE BEFORE IT HURTS ME!" She shouted at me and tears were falling without an end.

I didn't know what to do; I couldn't let "it" disappear.

"Gabby, I won't hurt you." I moved to her. I wanted to hug her, comfort her.

I was about to take her hand and hug her again when I felt her pushing me off the bed. I landed hard on my back and my head hit the floor as well. It hurt like hell, but I didn't care, at the moment Gabby was more important to me.

I got on my knees and supported myself on the bed. I lifted my head and saw Gabby starring at me, as if I was an alien.

I climbed on the bed again. And wanted to move closer to her again.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! IT WANTS TO HURT ME!"

She kept on shouting and crying and I felt sorry for her. And it was not that sort of feeling sorry everyone would, it was a lot stronger and deeper. Seeing the love of my life being afraid of none other than me, made my heart break.

"Gabby, listen to me!" She was about to shout at me again, but remained silent nevertheless. Her eyes were still wide with fear.

I moved closer to her. I could see she was stiffening and shaking but I wanted to be there for her, although she was afraid of me.

She allowed me to take her hand and caress it. She looked at my face, her bottom lip trembling. Then her gaze lowered to my boxers again. I took that moment, to get her into a tight hug. I never wanted to let go of her.

She struggled as she felt my "friend" against her, but soon calmed down again by me stroking her hair and whispering soft words in her ear.

I sat her on one of my thighs, so she wouldn't be in contact with my "friend". Maybe she would calm down faster then.

Gabby's POV

Troy had me tight in his arms, trying to calm me down. He tried hard, but still…

Those past events maybe will never let go off me. Maybe I'd never be able to really love somebody and let it show. The closest contact people could have may be impossible for the rest of my life.

I felt silent tears hit my trembling bottom lip. I closed my eyes. I just wanted to be far away from this place. Although I knew Troy was here to comfort me.

"It" was still on my mind. How it thirsted for getting inside me, moving inside of me, hurting me.

Knowing Troy was here, I let my heart spill.

"Troy?"

He looked at me and I looked in his eyes. Those bright blue orbs I could drown in every time.

"What if I'll never be able to show you how much I love you? Because of "it"?" I knew I was only whispering but I also knew Troy would hear it nevertheless.

I told him everything that was on my mind, let tears fall during talking and sniff here and there.

When I was finished, I looked up at Troy, to see that his face was sadder than ever before.

"Don't worry Gabby. We'll work it out."

Troy's POV

I kissed the top of Gabby's head and hugged her again. She let her head drop against my chest. I stroked her hair and watched as the little, beautiful and most important MY girl fell asleep in my arms.

I leaned back against the headboard, carefully so I won't wake up the girl in my arms. I stroked her hair back once more, before lying down with her in my arms.

Shortly before I fell asleep, I made a mental note, saying to contact a psychiatrist. Gabby needed to talk about her fears. She knew it and I did as well.


	21. Chapter 18

_Shortly before I fell asleep, I made a mental note, saying to contact a psychiatrist. Gabby needed to talk about her fears. She knew it and I did as well._

Troy's POV

The next day I woke up with Gabby still sleeping my arms. I was relieved she didn't leave again. As I carefully laid her in her bed and stood up, I remembered, that I made a mental note to call a psychiatrist. Gabby needed someone to talk about. Someone who really knew what people felt and thought.

I found my clothes on the ground and last night's events shot in my head. And deep inside of me, I blamed me for Gabby's fears. I shouldn't have kissed her to get her to shut up. It was obvious she wasn't ready for this. Not after what had happened to her.

Closing the door to her room after chancing in normal clothes, I made my way downstairs. I skipped my breakfast. I didn't feel like eating. Instead, I decided to make Gabby feel better. By making her her favorite food for breakfast.

Gabby's POV

_Gabby's dream_

_Troy and I were sitting in the park, watching the birds fly around and listen to them singing._

_Suddenly Troy hugged me tight from behind and started to kiss my check, then down to my neck. I closed my eyes and let myself drown._

_I felt his hand travel down my arm and I opened my eyes as I felt it getting colder. At the same time I felt something hard against my back. I turned around and saw "it". Thirsting for me._

_I looked up to saw Chad grinning at me, holding my arms. I wanted to leave but he had a strong grip on my upper arms. His grin grew wider and one of his hands traveled to my waist, straddling it. He brought "it" near me and I panicked._

_Then I realized that I was naked. I managed to free myself and ran away, as fast as I could until I bumped into someone. I looked up, seeing it was Troy comforted me immediately. I wrapped my arms around him._

_I was naked but I didn't care, he was there to comfort me. Again I felt something hard against me, this time it was near my core. Pulling back from the hug, I saw that Troy was also hard._

"_IT" was there as well. He was contaminated as well. "LEAVE ME!" I began to shout at Troy. He came near me and took my wrists._

"_I love you Gabby…" He whispered in my ear and I closed my eyes. Screaming as loud as I could. I wanted to leave this horrible place._

_As I dared to open my eyes again, I wasn't there anymore. I lay in my bed, breathing heavily. Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked around. Again I saw Troy, and "it" was there as well. Hungry…thirsting for me. I began to tremble. I couldn't get my eyes to leave to stare at it._

"_You like it?" Troy's voice seemed different. More eager and wanting. "It" must've made him that way!_

_I was helpless. Troy had my arms pinned down next to my head. And even if they were free, I wouldn't be able to react. I was afraid, shocked and helpless. I felt his hot breath on my skin and suddenly "it" touched me._

"_It" was thirsting for me and soon it would get inside of me, fulfilling its task to satisfy Troy's "manly needs"._

"_It" was coming nearer and nearer, beginning to get inside of me and I screamed for my life. I wanted to end this._

Troy's POV

I was pouring some orange juice in a glass for Gabriella. The last thing I needed for her favorite breakfast, when I heard a terrible scream. I only knew one person who could've screamed. – Gabby!

I left the breakfast where it was and ran upstairs as fast as I could. I opened her door, to see her lying in her bed, covered in sweat and trembling.

I rushed over to her and laid my hand on her upper arm, gently shaking her so she would wake up.

Gabby's POV (_italics – dream_, normal – what happens)

_Troy added pressure on my upper arm. "It" was forcing its way into me. I screamed again._

"Gabby it's only me!" Troy moved his hand to her cheek.

_He laughed. "Gabby, it's only me. Don't be afraid." Then his hand moved to caress my cheek. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."_

"It will be alright!" Troy tried to wake her up.

_It was going to be alright? "IT"? And what about me?_

Finally Troy managed to wake her up.

Gabby's POV

My eyes flew open. I looked around and saw Troy! Immediately I backed off. Nearly falling off the bed.

"Gabby? What's wrong?"

Troy's POV

The good thing was that I managed to wake her up. And the bad thing was that she was acting strange. REALLY strange.

She was scared and she was trembling heavily. I was afraid she might faint because she looked that pale. I stepped near her.

"NO! Leave me!" She shouted at me the same way as yesterday. She must've had a nightmare.

"Gabby…listen, it was a night mare. Nothing more." I walked to her slowly.

She backed off again and looked down from my face to my "friend". Obviously she was calmed down seeing it was not sticking up like last night. Seeing it won't 'hurt' her.

She started to sob and curled up. I climbed on the bed with her and hugged her tight, her head resting on my chest.

I stroked her hair and wiping her tears away.

"I-It…wa-s in m-my dr-rea-m-m.! I-It..was t-ry-tryin-g-g to-to hur-rt me-e." She was sobbing and shaking.

"Gabby?" I thought of taking her to a psychiatrist immediately. She needed help. Now, she couldn't sleep without being hunted and getting scared.

She nodded slowly and looked up at me. "What?" She was whispering and silent tears were still falling. Her night mare must've been terrible.

"I think it's the best if you go to a psychiatrist." I tried to make that to her clear without sounding as if she was mad.

Her eyes wandered to my waistline again and she whispered. "Because of "it"?"

I shook my head. "Not only, baby girl. Because of what you said to me last night as well."

She just simply nodded her head. "If you say so…"

"I don't want to force you." I took her chin and made her look at me. Her brown eyes were still teary.

She took a deep breath. "No, I want to. I have to do this. I don't want to be afraid of the closet connection people could have." Her voice got low at the last sentence.

"Just take your time." I kissed her fore head and she closed her eyes, leaning on my chest.

I saw as Gabriella looked at the watch in her room. "I would like to see one now, but it's school." She looked down again.

"We'll call your mom, telling them you want to see one." I gave her a comforting smile.

"Can't you come with me?" Her eyes were pleading, she wanted to go, but obviously she wanted "a part of her fear" come with her.

I nodded. "Sure I can."

"Thank you." She cuddled up to me.

I lay her down on her bed and stood up to get my cell phone.

Gabby's POV

I just lay on my bed; I didn't want to close my eyes again. What if "it" would come back? Finally I decided to stand up and get my clothes together. I looked at Troy, who was phoning my mom and his parents. He saw me and I showed him that I was going to the bathroom. He nodded and I left.

_About ten minutes later_

I was sitting on my bed when Troy finally hung up his last call and sat down beside me.

"It's all set. We can go now. I already fixed the first session."

I nodded. "And school knows yet?"

"I told my dad to tell that we both aren't able to come. No one knows about…you know." He looked away for a moment.

I knew what he meant. No one knew about what Chad did and tried to do. No one knew he was at the police station. No one knew I'm together with Troy. Well except for Taylor. But who would believe her? One girl against hundreds of students.

I nodded. "And when do we leave?"

I watched as Troy got his car keys. "Now." He was smiling. Not too much and not too less, just the way it was comforting and encouraging.

_At East High_

Sharpay's POV

After my first two lessons, I could tell that the whole school was confused. Neither Chad, nor Gabriella, nor Troy had shown up.

Unfortunately, Taylor had forgotten her cell phone in her Spanish class. I'm a nice girl, so I brought I back to her, but not before reading some of her texts.

And it was so worth it! I knew more about the triangle Chad- Gabriella- Troy, than I needed to spread rumors deluxe.

It was already lunch time and the whole school was sitting in the cafeteria. I stood up from my chair and stepped on the desk.

"Shar! What are you doing?" Taylor snapped at me, as people began to look at our table.

"TELLING EVERYONE WHY CHAD, GABRIELLA AND TROY ARE NOT HERE!" I shouted and soon the whole school looked at me.

I smiled and began to tell my theory.

"THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO KNOW WHY THEY AREN'T HERE TODAY! TROY, ONLY WANTS TO GET CHAD'S LIFE! HE STOLE HIS BASKETBALL CAPTAIN POSITION AND NOW HE'S EVEN STEALING HIS GIRL!"

The whole school was quiet. AND shocked.

I decided to stop shouting, before a teacher got what was going on and I simply continued in a loud voice.

"Troy got Gabriella pregnant, so she had to stay with him. Better said he RAPED her. YES! He did. And now he made the police think it was Chad. Gabriella had no other chance than to say it was true!"

I let my words sink in.

To be honest, I always had a kind of dislike against Gabriella. And now I found out Chad abused, no, even raped her. It was perfect! I could make her life hell. And Troy's too.

Why did he have to choose Gabriella over me? ME? ME! I'm prettier than her. AND I had no boyfriend. It's just fair to make both their lives living hell.

I stepped down from the table's top and sat down next to Taylor, enjoying the effect of my words.

"Shar, where the hell did you get that from?" Taylor was angry; her eyes were shooting me a death glare. The rest of the gang didn't seem to notice our little fight.

"The next time Troy should make a better decision, which girl he wants."

I stood up and left Taylor sitting there starring at me like if I was an alien.

Gabby's POV

Troy and I were standing in front of the psychiatrist's; I had an appointment for 13 o'clock. Now it was 12:55.

I took his hand and opened the door to step into a warm colored waiting room. I looked at Troy who gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my hand once again.

"Hello…" I was standing at the secretary's desk and was whispering.

She smiled. She seemed nice. "Hello. And you are?"

"Gabriella Montez. I have an appointment." Once again I grabbed Troy's hand tight.

"Don't worry." He whispered in my ear and I nodded. The secretary was looking through her paperwork.

"Yes. Because you have been raped?" Suddenly the secretary didn't seem nice anymore. She couldn't have said it louder. Everyone in the room turned around to see me blushing and slowly nodding. Some of them also shot Troy a mad look.

She gave me a fake smile. "I don't think your boyfriend may come with you for now. He can wait outside. First Dr. Caldwell will talk to you alone." She acted sweetly and it made me sick.

Nevertheless I nodded.

She gave another fake smile and pointed to a door. I nodded and looked at Troy again. He nodded and sat down in the waiting room. Immediately people began to look at him like he was mad or dangerous.

I was standing in front of the door, afraid of what might come. I was able to get Troy if I wanted to. But for now, I had to be alone. I sighed and opened the door.


	22. Chapter 19

Gabby's POV

_I was standing in front of the door, afraid of what might come. I was able to get Troy if I wanted to. But for now, I had to be alone. I sighed and opened the door._

I entered the white room and closed the door behind me. I looked around. It seemed that the doctor was very tidy; everything seemed to have its own place. The large windows gave a beautiful view in the garden of the house.

The room itself had white walls and the cuisine was white as well.

At the desk, the doctor was sitting. - A MALE doctor!  
Why did Troy choose a male doctor?

I tried to stay calm, Troy was outside, he could come anytime.

"Hello Gabriella." My head shot up to see the doctor. He smiled. "I'm Doctor Caldwell" He shook my hand and looked me up and down, from head to toes.

No One's POV (AN: happening – normal, _Gabriella's thoughts – italics_)

The doctor looked Gabriella from head to toes. 'A shame what happened to her…poor girl.'

_Why is he looking at me like that?! I don't like that sort of look. It reminds me of him. What is that guy up to?_

He laid his hand on her shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "Come; sit down so we can talk."  
Gabriella shrugged his hand off and sat down on the sofa.

_He laid his hand on my shoulder. My shoulder! And he smiled at me, the same way! Where's Troy? No, I can cope! Maybe…Oh no! What is he up to?_

The doctor sat down next to Gabriella. Gabriella moved a few inches away.

_What the hell? He acts strange…_

"So Gabriella to start this session. Why are you here?" He tried to encourage her to tell him about what happened to her.

_Shouldn't he know? He's smiling again. I know what that smile is about! He wants to do the same things Chad did!_

She glanced at the doctor's mid-section, but the doctor didn't notice.

_OMG! IT! It is here! Where's Troy?! _**(AN: She's imagining it ok?)**

Gabriella sat there, her mouth shut starring at it. – The doctor noticed her stiffen, but not at where she was looking.  
He stood up, watching Gabriella moving away from him. "Maybe, it's more comfortable if you lay down?"

_Lay down? He's up to it! "It" is here, thirsting for me._

Gabriella started to breathe heavily, her eyes never leaving "it", the source of danger.  
"Gabriella…" The doctor tried to touch her shoulder.  
"NO! Leave me alone!" Tears started to steam down the girl's face and she began to shake, coughing in between sobs.

_He wanted it. "It" wanted m. Why is it following me? I need Troy!  
NOW!_

"_I want Troy…" Between the shaking sobs, she managed to get those words out._

"Gabriella, it will be fine. It's over soon. You have to get through this session."

_IT?! What about me? Everyone is worried about it. He wants me. I can fell, no even see "it"._

"TROY!" Gabriella was on the edge of breaking down. Her vision was blurred by her tears and the doctor didn't know why she was freaking out.

Troy's POV

People were whispering all the time Gabby was with the psychiatrist.

I had decided it would be better if it was a male doctor. She would be directly confronted.

After some time the whispering and pointing had reached the point where I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you think I won't realize that you all are talking about me?"

At first they all looked at the floor, but then a tall woman raised her head and began to speak.  
"If you really want to know I'll tell you. But before, one question. Are you that girl's boyfriend?"

I nodded, not knowing what that all was about.

"We were wondering how she got raped if you could've or should've protect her."

I was about to open my mouth, but then a man spoke.  
"What if it was him?"

The whole room was agreeing that I had raped MY Gabby

I opened my mouth but got interrupted immediately.

"It would be better if YOU would go and see a psychiatrist instead of her!"  
"You little stupid boy!"  
"You're a pervert!"  
"That poor girl, look what you did to her!"

I wanted to defend myself, those people were at a psychiatrist their selves and I wouldn't let them accuse me off the things Chad did to Gabriella, the girl I love.

No One's POV

Gabriella was curled up against a wall, sobbing, shouting for Troy to come and 'make it leave'.

The doctor could only stand away from the shaking girl, not knowing why she freaked out like this.  
For sure Troy had told him what had happened to her, but he had ensured him that nothing should happen.

"I want Troy! He can make it leave!" The girl's wyes were wide with fear.

"It's better if you are alone for now!"

_Alone?! Not in a room with "it"! No way!_

"_TROY!"_

Finally the doctor gave in and walked to the door to the waiting room.  
"Troy? Gabriella is calling for you."

Troy immediately stood up and walked to the door.

"You really want to get that pervert for her? After he raped her?" The tall woman spoke again.

Troy's POV

I rolled my eyes. When will they finally shut up?

"What are you talking about? He never raped her. He saved from the second time."  
The doctor rolled his eyes as well and guided me in the room and I saw Gabby curled up against the wall. I ran to her.

"Gabby…"  
She looked up her eyes teary and fearful. Her gaze wandered to my mid-section. I knew that look, just to check there was no danger.  
Relieved that "it" wasn't with me, she fell in my arms, sobbing, shaking and breathing heavily.

"Shh…Baby, what's wrong?"She was leaning against my chest and clung on my T-shirt.

"Make it leave." Between her crying she managed to tell me what scared her that much.

"Hunny, where is it?" It must've been confusing for the doctor.  
She just nodded in the doctor's direction. "It's there." She whispered and buried her head back in my chest.

I began to stroke her hair and looked at the doctor. He stood there perplex, looking at the both of us.  
Unobtrusively I looked down to the doctor's waistline, to see "it", as Gabby used to call it, wasn't there.

"Gabby, are you sure you saw it?" She nodded glancing to the doctor and whimpering as her eyes reached his waistline.  
"Make it leave…"

"Shh…you're fine. It won't do anything to you, I'm here."  
I started rocking her back and forth. She closed her eyes and soon she had fallen asleep within a few minutes in my arms.

I looked at my watch. – Forty minutes of the booked ninety were left.  
I stood up and sat down with a sleeping Gabby in my lap. The doctor took place opposite of me.

"So, what did just happen?" He asked me, looking at the sleeping Gabriella, worried.

"That's one of the reasons she's here. It."

The doctor nodded. "It's the best if I can manage to get her to tell me what it is."

I nodded, agreeing that it was the best for her.

"I think we should wake her up, so we can talk in those forty minutes left."

Slowly I shook Gabriella's small body, she stirred and mumbled.

"Gabby…please open your eyes."

She opened them and looked at me, still fearful.  
"Is it gone?"

I nodded and lay her down, so I could stand up.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was higher than before, her eyes even more fearful.

I bend down to her ear. "Just talk to him. You'll be fine, I promise."  
I kissed her fore head and brushed some hair away and left the room again, although her look of fear and disappointment broke my heart.

"It's the best for her."

Gabby's POV

Troy had left, I was alone. – Again. What if "it" showed up again?

Don't think that Gabriella.

I looked up to the doctor. "I'm sorry." Before I knew what I had said, the words had come out.

"For what?" He was looking a bit confused.

"For wasting nearly all the time of the session."

He shook his head. "Don't be…so will you tell me why you freaked out and why you're here?"

"Because my boyfriend said it's the best."

"Troy?"

I nodded.

"And what makes him think that?"

"Because I'm afraid."

He wrote something on his block.  
"And what are you afraid of?"

I looked down, I didn't want to tell him.

"If you don't want to tell me, we'll talk about something else. Like, you and Troy. How long do you know each other?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not that long, we met while I was dating someone else."

"Whom were you dating?"

Doctor's POV

I watched as Gabriella looked down again. – A sign that she wasn't ready to tell, now. We had to work, slowly to get to the source of her fears.

"Well, it seems like you and Troy are interacting perfectly. Tell me a bit about him."

She looked up and her face lightened up.  
"He is indeed perfect. He does everything for me, he's gentle and caring."

"Can you give me an example?"

On her face, a small smile formed.  
"He made me breakfast that morning. All the things I love to have for breakfast."

I signalized her to go on. She was leading somewhere, although she didn't seem to notice that.

He smile grew slightly. "He made pancakes, bacon and eggs. Brought me some orange juice. Everything was on a tray and came to my room to wake me up."  
Suddenly her smile fell a bit.

"How was it?"

She shook her head. "I didn't eat it; I wasn't awake when he came in."

"Why were you still asleep?" I wrote down what she said.

"I had a dream." Her voice was lower and seemed to choose her words more careful.

"What kind of dream?" I tried to sound not too nosy, so I wouldn't give her the feeling that I wanted to force her to tell me everything now, it was her first session, she didn't have to.

"A bad one…" She was whispering now, as if she was ashamed of what she was telling me.

"A night mare?"

Gabriella nodded. "A horrible one."

"Was it about your fears?"

She nodded slowly again. "Troy was there as well."

It was good that she had told me that detail all by herself. I wanted to see how far we could get in those fifteen minutes we had left. "What did Troy do?"

Her eyes grew wide. "It…"

I wrote down the word 'it' and a big question mark behind it. "What's that?"

"It was possessing Troy." She felt uncomfortable and began to shake again, so I decided to drop the subject after the next question.  
"So, "it" is a thing?"

She nodded, her eyes showing that she was afraid of it. Just as at the begin of this session.

I looked at my watch again. I decided to stop it now, five minutes before the end.  
"Well thank you Gabriella."

I stood up and she did as well. We shook hands and walked out of the room.

Troy was already waiting for her. Gabriella hugged him, he kissed her check.  
He gave her his car keys, motioning her to go and sit in the car and wait for him. Then he turned to me.

"How did it go then?"

"We talked. We got until her night mare this morning. She said you were there possessed by 'it'."

He nodded. "She, kind of, told me."

I nodded. "That's good that she already told once."

"Like I said. She kind of told me…"

"Do you think she can manage to come tomorrow again? Same time?"

"I have to go to school, but I think she can."

Troy's POV

My mom would drive Gabby, I couldn't risk letting her go on her own by bus. She was seeing 'it', although it wasn't there. What if she saw 'it' in the bus?

I said good bye and walked to my car. Gabby was already awaiting me.

I opened the door and sat down.

"What did he tell you?" Gabby asked as she proved once again that I was free of 'it'.

"What you told him." She looked at her lap.

"You have the next session tomorrow, same time."

"And what about school?"

"I'll go there, my mom will drive you."

"But when do I go to school?"

"Not until Doctor Caldwell says you can."

"Why?" She looked straight in my eyes, begging.

"Gabby, after the beginning of that session? You can't go to school by now."

She was looking for an argument, but gave in and sighed. "Okay…"

I kissed her fore head. "You'll be fine."

She nodded.

"So, what do you want to do until the check-up at the hospital?"

"Can we go to Taylor's?"

"If you want to."

She smiled.

_Later at Taylor's_

Taylor's POV

Troy had brought Gabriella, she was like a five-year-old. She started telling me about everything and nothing. Well, everything and nothing that was positive. She didn't mention how the psychiatrist's session went.

When Gabby went to use the bathroom, I could talk to Troy.

"And how was the session?"

"Good, I think. She has one tomorrow again. Same time."

"She can't go to school then?"

He shook his head. "She can't until the doctor says she's okay."

"Oh…okay."

I didn't dare mentioning Sharpay's rumors. It would only stress the both of them.  
As Gabriella came back, Troy looked at his watch.

"Gabby, we have to leave. We have to be at the hospital within ten minutes."

She looked sad, but nodded nevertheless.

Troy's POV

We said good bye to Taylor and drove to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

I had to wait outside the room Gabriella was in.

A nurse had to check if all her wounds and cuts were healed or still healing.

After what seemed like hours to me, Gabby and the nurse left the room.

Gabriella was smiling.  
"I'm nearly healthy again." She whispered and hugged me.

"That's great. So you only need the OK from the psychiatrist."

She nodded, still smiling widely.

Sharpay's POV

Taylor's cell phone had been very useful. I hid in the hospital, Gabriella was having a check-up.

The perfect moment to get some photos of the 'becoming parents'.

As Gabriella came out of the room, she was smiling and hugged Troy.

I quickly made some photos and immediately left to my house, so I could print the pictures.

Troy was coming back to school tomorrow again, I needed them. Sooner or later, he would realize that Gabriella meant trouble.

AND:

Out of Taylor's messages I had found out that she wouldn't go to bed with him, wouldn't give him something to satisfy his needs.  
I would let him understand that I'm truly his. From head to toe. He could drop the 'pregnant' Gabriella and I would lead him back to popularity.

He would wish he had chosen me from the very beginning.

Troy's POV

As Gabby and I left the hospital, the thought of the up-coming school day came on my mind.  
I had the odd feeling that Taylor hadn't tell us something.

But it was just a feeling, right?

**Well, let's say…15 reviews to the next one? I'm gone another two weeks, but on the next weekend I can update IF I get the reviews**

**xXxMichi :D**


	23. Chapter 20

**Hey guys...I know it's been long...but I'm really stressed at the moment.**

**School and that stuff..and I'm working on a youtube trailer for this story...so pls review.**

**thank you**

_Troy's POV_

_As Gabby and I left the hospital, the thought of the up-coming school day came on my mind.  
I had the odd feeling that Taylor hadn't tell us something._

_But it was just a feeling, right?_

The next day I woke up with Gabby sleeping beside me. Cuddled up against me. I smiled. She looked so innocent; no one would believe what had happened to her.

I got up and changed, trying not to wake her up. I took my bag and left the room.

But not before giving her a soft kiss on her forehead, brushing her hair back.

Slowly I closed the door and walked downstairs. My mom was standing in the kitchen.

"Morning!" I walked to her.

"Good morning Troy. Is Gabriella still asleep?" I nodded.

"Thanks she can stay with us until her mom's back."

"Oh, no problem. I can't understand how her job is more important than her hurt and scared daughter."

Scared, that was my headword. I looked at her. "If you want to wake her up later, she's in my room."

My mom looked up from her stove. "I thought she went to bed in the guest room yesterday. I checked on her at about eleven." She seemed confused.

I looked down shortly. "She woke up at around three. She had a nightmare and didn't want to be in a big room by herself and came to me. She said she got reminded."

"Reminded of?"

I turned around to see if she was coming. "Of the hospital room…"

My mom nodded. "Yes, it's indeed very big."

"It's okay."

She placed my breakfast on the table and I sat down. I started to eat. My dad came in.

"Morning, Troy."

"Morning, dad."

He looked at me. "Gabriella is lying in your bed." It wasn't a statement or question, no, it was more like an accruement. "Why?" His eyebrows were raised.

"What do you mean?" I knew exactly what he meant.

"You know it. And I know you know. You are supposed to know that I know." His look was meaningful and he leaned down to face me. My mom must've gotten it as well.

"Jack!"

He faced her. "What? You never know!"

She rolled her eyes. "Normally I would say yes. But that girl has gotten rapped. Rapped! I know she loves Troy, but I don't think she would go to bed with any guy that soon! She's in therapy." She was nearly shouting. I hoped that Gabby wouldn't hear her and wake up.

I quickly finished my breakfast, while my parents kept on arguing about teenage hormones and love.

As the situation got louder and louder, I had to stop them.

"Do you really want to wake her up?"

They stopped and looked at me, mumbling some excuses.

I stood up and rushed downstairs, leaving them, looking into my room. Gabriella was sitting on the edge of my bed, rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

She saw me. "Hunny?"

"You can go back to sleep." I laid her back down, pulling the blanket over her.

"They were talking about us, right?" She was mumbling quietly, her eyes falling shut.

I didn't say anything, just kissed her check. "Bye, try to catch some more sleep."

She nodded and I left again, closing the door.

I walked back in the kitchen to find my parents silently arguing.

"She heard you." They looked up. "I send her back to sleep.

They both looked down.

I grabbed my things and said good bye to them and left to school I still had the odd feeling that Taylor didn't tell me everything that's currently going on at East High.

This feeling got stronger when I entered East High. Everyone was staring at me, whispering. Just like the people at the psychiatrist. But I doubted that they were thinking the same about me.

By the time I reached my locker to get my books, I had gotten about fifty dead glares. Somehow the whole school seemed to be mad at me. But, why?

I kept my eyes open for Taylor. She had to explain some things to me.

When I saw her, I walked over to her. "Taylor!"

She turned around and saw me. "Troy." She saw that I got looked at by everyone. Her smile fell. "You want to know what's going on, right?" She looked down shortly.

"Yes, you got it. So?"

She was about to open her mouth when a familiar voice began to shout from the main doors of East High.

"LOOK! THE PROVE FOR THE RUMORS" EXCLUSIVE PICTURES OF GABRIELLA AND TROY AT THE HOSPITAL!" It was Sharpay's voice. Soon everyone around me and Taylor had a picture in their hand. Obviously showing me and Gabby at the hospital for her check-up.

I glared at Taylor. "I'm sorry Troy. Sharpay found my cell phone. She read my messages and spread some rumors." She looked down.

"What kind of rumors?"

"Well…like you want Chad's life, stole his captain position and now his girlfriend. Raped her, knocked her up so she would have to stay with you. And you blamed Chad."

I didn't know what to say. I had to admit that Sharpay had talent in inventing stupid rumors, but this was going too far!

The whole day people were dissing me and called me names.

I hoped Gabby was having a better morning than me. Without stupid rumors and getting bullied.

But I wouldn't tell her about them when I got home. She had enough problems at the moment.

* * *

hey pls review thx


	24. Chapter 21

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm REALLY busy…I'm sorry. It may take a week or so until I can update the next chapter. I have ideas don't worry.**

**AND: (yes there is an and) I made a trailer on youtube for this story. CHECK IT OUT! LINK in PROFILE!**

**That's it, enjoy the chapter.**

**Sorry again. Michi**

Troy's POV

_I hoped Gabby was having a better morning than me. Without stupid rumors and getting bullied._

_But I wouldn't tell her about them when I got home. She had enough problems at the moment._

_Later…_

My mom and Gabby had gotten me from school, I was lucky that Gabriella was sleeping in the back of the car. She didn't know about what was going on.

Gabriella was now lying in my bad, while I did my homework.

I was still thinking if I should tell her about the rumors or not. On one hand she had the right to know what was going around about her, but on the other one, she was too fragile. The doctor had said they had gotten very far.

But Gabriella hadn't said a word since hours. Maybe she gave information to him that she didn't want to give. She could've said it without thinking.

I finally decided not to tell her.

I would do someday, but now she had other problems to get solved.

_The next day_

Gabby's POV

The next day I woke up alone. Troy had already left to school. It was really late. Then it hit me. – I had forgotten to stand up to get to my session!

I jumped out of the bad and threw my clothes on me in record time. Running down the stairs, I heard talking in the kitchen. – Troy! And his mother.

Why was Troy already at home? Right, it was already afternoon.

I came in the kitchen they looked up, smiling.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I was a bit mad, I needed to talk to the doctor.

"We phoned the psychiatrist and he said it was ok if you would come later in the afternoon. You were sleeping very tight and he said you need it."

I sighed. Good. I hadn't missed anything.

"And when do we go there?" I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Whenever you want. We'll drive you and we'll wait for you." Troy said, smiling at me.

"Now?"

They nodded. "If you want to."

We got ready and started to drive to the psychiatrist.

Troy and his mom sat down in the empty waiting room, while I opened the door and stepped in.

No One's POV

Gabriella entered the now familiar room and sat down on her chair, then looking at the doctor, sitting opposite of her.

"Hello Gabriella." He smiled slightly at her, but Gabriella didn't care.

"Hello, sorry I know I'm really late."

"It's okay, you need you sleep."

"Why?" The girl was a bit confused.

"I think today we can get you to tell me what exactly "it" is." He stayed calm, trying not to sound as if he wanted to force her.

Gabriella looked down and her eyes grew wide. "I won't tell…"

"Gabriella you have to."

She looked down. "No."

The doctor sighed. "So what did you do that "it came" to Troy." He emphasized the two words.

She hesitated for a moment, but then she started to whisper. "We were in my room."

He mentioned her to go on.

"He kissed me…then I kissed back. And we went on…" The doctor tried hard to listen to her whispering. "And when did you see "it"?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"When we were left in underwear. The hospital, I freaked out and then I felt it." She stopped.

"So you two were about to have sex?" Gabriella flinched, she didn't like the word. It meant hurt and pain to her. But nevertheless she nodded.

"And now you'll tell me what "it" is?"

She shook her head, tears starting to well up in her chocolate brown eyes. "No, never."

"Come on, you can do it."

Gabriella started to cry. _No…I'm weak! I can't do that…_

"Gabriella…" The doctor wanted her to stay calm, but Gabriella started to shout at him.

"I WON'T TELL! NO ONE SHOULD KNOW! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She wouldn't tell, she didn't even tell Troy what it was, well he had found out, but nevertheless, she wouldn't tell. She could cope. Although she thought she maybe would never be able to show Troy how much she loved him.

She started to cry harder.

"Gabriella, there is no need to cry! You simply tell me. You just tell me the source of your fears." The doctor tried hard not to sound too rude.

But Gabriella stayed curled up on the floor, crying, sobbing and shouting.

Dr. Caldwell's POV

Seeing Gabriella that angry, sad and uncomfortable wasn't easy to cope with. She needed to tell me, I knew that step would be hard, but I hadn't expected it like this.

She was near an emotional breakdown, and if she really got one, I could forget about the session, about her telling me what I wanted and needed to her from her.

"Gabriella…"

She kept on shouting for about ten minutes.

All time along, I tried to make her clear that she had to tell. Suddenly she screamed and cried even harder.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Her expression was angry, nearly mad and she seemed very annoyed.

I stayed calm and asked her again. "What is "it"?"

This time she brought her hands up to her head, holding it and her eyes closed. Her breathing got shallow and I knew what it meant. A breakdown was coming its way.

Out of the blue her hands left her head and she glared at me, screaming.

"A BONER! IT'S A BONER!" She screamed at the top of her voice, and then she slowly sank down, curled up and started to breath faster and hardly. Her eyes were closed and tears and sweat was covering her forehead and face.

"Why did I say that?" She whispered, she still had difficulty to breath.

She had all the symptoms of an emotional breakdown. I hadn't wanted her to get one, but now she had finally told me what "it" was.

Right now she was down and sad, but soon she would get better. It was good we had gotten to know it after only three sessions.

Troy's POV

As soon as I heard Gabriella screaming and shouting "don't you get it?!" at the doctor, I was about to stand up, ready to walk into the room and hug her and comfort my Gabriella, but my mom held me back.

"You can't go in there now." She tried to stay serious, but her face showed me that she was worried as well.

"But she needs me!" I tried to stand up again. My mom was about to let me go but pulled me back nevertheless. "He knows what he's doing."

I wanted to argue, but then Gabby shouted again.

"A BONER!! IT'S A BONER!"

My eyes widened, her sobs were too loud for my ears to bear, I needed to see her.

Most of my brain was worried about my Gabby, but a small one was proud of her. She had told, well better said shouted at the doctor, what it was. What had bothered her that much.

It took a few minutes until I had calmed myself down. Gabriella wasn't shouting and sobbing anymore. – I hoped it was a good sign.

Gabby's POV

I couldn't believe what I just said. I didn't listen to the doctor telling me I'll be okay and about how good it was that I had told him.

But maybe he was only acting…Honesty, how stupid did it sound? Being afraid of a boner. At 16! Other girls in my age loved to see one…Loved to love somebody and show it. But I, maybe, would never be able to, Chad had ruined it. He had ruined my life.

All I wanted to do was leave. I didn't care where to, just away from the doctor. From his questions.

I needed Troy. Not to talk, just to cuddle up against his chest, knowing he would protect me. But it seemed that Doctor Caldwell didn't think about quitting soon.

Dr. Caldwell's POV

Gabriella was blocking me. She didn't seem to notice that I was talking to her, she didn't move a muscle.

I was kind of proud that she had told me what the source of her fears was. But overcoming her fear was still on my to-do-list.

I looked at my watch. – Thirty minutes left. But Gabriella made clear by her behavior that she won't open her mouth in this session or even talk to me.

"We've gotten really far today. You've been strong." She didn't look up. "You are free to go." She nodded. "Bye."

"Good bye."

She stood up, wiping some tears away and leaving the room.

Gabriella hugged Troy, but shortly after that, he brought her to his mom and turned around.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I nodded. We went back in the room.

"What is it?"

"I have an important question."

"Ask me."

"I was at school today and…some rumors are going around."

"What are they about?"

Troy's POV

I told him everything about the rumors. And he told me that he would tell Gabby. But later…she was too fragile at the moment.

_Later at Troy's_

Gabby's POV

I was sitting in Troy's lap, his arms were around my waist. My eyes wandered around his room. It was already familiar. Although I missed my room, I could sleep in his room. Maybe it was Troy…maybe not.

But sadly, I couldn't stay at his house for ever. My mom had the guts to leave for a long business trip. After he only daughter had been hurt, had to stay at the hospital, needed to see a psychiatrist…

I still couldn't believe that I had told the doctor what Troy and I were up to, what "it" was…It should've stayed a secret.

I had told someone I didn't really knew, that me and my boyfriend were about to sleep together, but we had to stop because I got afraid of his erection. How pathetic? He must've have been laughing about me afterwards.

Maybe not…it was his job to listen to people like me.

All those thoughts running through my head. I had enough of them! I wanted to sleep, sleep without dreaming. I would've time then to let the words I had said sink in. Time to get my mind right up again.

I let my head fall against Troy's chest, closing my eyes to disappear in the black.

Troy's POV

Gabriella hadn't said a word to anyone since she had left the psychiatrist. Like doctor Caldwell had told me.

I looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against my chest. Was she sleeping?

"Gabby?" I whispered. She slowly opened her eyes, looking directly in mine.

"Are you okay? How did it go?" She nodded and cuddled up against my chest again, looking out of the window.

I sighed. I knew she had to let things sink in. She just needed time.

I pulled her closer, resting my chin on her head.

After some minutes, Gabby suddenly whispered something I didn't understand. I lifted my head off hers and her head, so she would have to look at me. "What did you say?"

Her eyes left mine and she tried to turn her head away again. But I held her back, looking in her eyes deeply. "Please tell me."

I was begging her to say it again. I need to hear her voice, to know she was better again.

As she opened her mouth, I brought my ear near her head, so I wouldn't miss anything.

"He knows." Her eyes were unreadable. Not fearful or happy…just…I didn't know.

By "he" she must've meant the psychiatrist.

"What does he know?" I took her hands in mine.

"What we did, before it…" Although the doctor had already told me about her telling after I talked to him about the rumors, I tried to act as if I didn't know.

"Baby girl…don't worry."

She looked up. "But…that…was private."

She seemed worried. Maybe she thought I would get mad? I tried to encourage her.

"Not as long as you didn't tell him what I look like shirtless." I winked at her, smiling a bit.

And for the first time in what seemed like weeks, I saw her smiling. It was a small smile, but still. She had smiled.

"I didn't"

I kissed her forehead. "Good girl."

The rest of the evening, we both talked and watched movies. The tense was gone around Gabby. I was proud of her. Deep inside I hoped she would be normal again soon. But only god knew how long it would take.

**So that's it for now…sorry again and don't forget to ****COMMENT**** and ****WATCH THE TRAILER****!**

**Michi…**


	25. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I tried to hurry with this one…but school's just getting started…again…lol**

**Please review!**

**Michi**

* * *

No One's POV

In the past one and a half weeks, Gabriella had been at Doctor Caldwell nearly every day. During those sessions she had opened up and had told him everything that was on her mind. "It" was already gone, now the doctor was trying to take her fears away. Mostly the fear that she maybe would never show Troy how much she loved him.

Even at the Bolton's house she had improved, had opened up. She had been thinking about her mom often. She didn't like the fact that her mom had left her in such a difficult situation.

Troy had been at the hospital with Gabriella again. It was a wonderful message to both of them and relieving to hear that all her wounds had healed perfectly and no damage was left.

* * *

Troy's POV

I was at school, when suddenly the principal came to me. "Mr. Bolton would you please come with me?"

I nodded and followed him. People were whispering while we walked. Sharpay's rumors were already dying down but still around.

When the door of the office closed, he sat down, mentioning me to do so as well.

"So Troy, how are things going with Gabriella?"

"She's really improving."

"Good to hear that. When will she be able to go back to school?"

"Well, Doctor Caldwell said we should wait until everything is over and then she should be able to come again."

Principal Matsui nodded. "Does she know about the rumors yet?"

"Doctor Caldwell will tell her today I think."

"Good. And how long do I have to bear that stupid rumors made up by some students?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care about them because I know better than them."

"Okay." He looked at his watch. "It's five minutes until school ends. You're free to go."

"Thank you and good bye."

"Good bye."

I left school and went home.

At home, I saw my mom in kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello Troy. How was your day?"

"Fine. Is Gabby at Doctor Caldwell?"

She nodded. "But I'll go soon and get her."

"Okay, I'll be upstairs."

"Okay."

I walked to my room, dropping my bag on the ground.

* * *

No One's POV

Gabriella was sitting opposite of the psychiatrist, looking at her hands in her lap.

"Then my memory stops. I only remember waking up the next morning." She looked up, tears visible in her dark brown eyes.

"Gabriella, you know that what you just did was absolutely amazing? You told me everything. Just amazing." He smiled softly at her and she returned a shy smile.

"Well, you can go then. I bet someone's already waiting for you."

"Okay, thank you." She was about to stand up.

"Oh, before I forget, there's something else I have to tell you."

Gabriella sat down again. "What is it?"

"At East High are some rumors going around. About you and Troy."

"Like?" He decided that it would be the best to just blurt out.

"Troy did the things Chad did to you. You are pregnant by him so you have to stay with him. And Troy is blaming Chad." He got ready for the girl to shout at him about how stupid he was.

But Gabriella just sat there, staring at the doctor. "I have to go." She stood up, totally ignoring the doctor's words and leaving the room. "Good bye."

Walking out of the room, Gabriella immediately saw Troy's mom awaiting her.

* * *

_At Troy's house_

As soon as they arrived, Gabriella ran upstairs knocking on the door to Troy's room. "Come in." She heard the familiar soft voice and stepped in. "Hey…"

"Gabby! Hey, how was it?" Troy smiled, sitting down on his bed.

Gabriella sat down next to him, leaning against his chest. "Fine, I think."

"You think?"

Gabriella looked up. "I don't know, we just talked."

"About?" The boy placed the girl in his lap.

She looked in his amazing blue eyes and then darted her eyes to the floor. "About the night." She was whispering.

"Gabby. That's good. Trust me…" He smiled slightly; lifting her head with is hand up so she would have to look at him.

Gabriella looked back and smiled shyly. "Yes…"

Troy kissed her check. "So it went good?"

"Well yes, but before I left he told me something totally stupid."

Troy looked confused. "What did he tell you?" _Please not the rumors…_

"That rumors are going around at East High, about you and me." _Shit…_

"Gabby listen, they are true."

"What?!" She started to panic at that unexpected twist the story made but Troy hugged her, keeping her in his lap.

"Shh….it's okay."

"NO! That are lies. People believe it! What if…"

Troy cupped her check, turning her to him. "Listen, it's okay they are two weeks old. They're already dying."

Gabriella looked at him. "Promise me. Promise me that they will be gone when I come to school again."

Troy nodded seriously. "I promise." He bent down and captured his lips with hers. When he pulled back again, Gabriella smiled. "Sealed with a kiss?"

Troy nodded hugging her tighter.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

Gabriella smiled and leaned forward. "This." Her lips touched Troy's.

"So you want to kiss me. Or even more?" He smirked against her lips and then realized how stupid his statement was.

"I-I…only kiss you." She pulled back, her eyes wide. "But maybe…I could…if you want…I-"

"Shh…don't worry. It was stupid to say that. I won't force you to do anything you're not ready for. Kissing is fine with me."

She smiled. "Thank you." Her lips touched his again.

Troy kissed back, holding her waist tight to his lap. Gabriella slowly sneaked her arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

They were interrupted when Troy's mom knocked on the door.

Troy reluctantly pulled back. "Come in."

Gabriella turned around and saw Lucille walking in with two letters. "Those are for you two." She gave them their letters.

Gabriella looked at hers. "Court of Albuquerque" Her eyes got wide. "They…they…"

Troy had already opened his letter, reading it.

_Dear Mr. Bolton_

…_.as you might already know back when the police was at your house to get Chad Danforth, the Court of Albuquerque wants you to come to the Court house Sunday in one weeks time-_

Troy stopped. Sunday? In one weeks time? That was 10 days away. How was he supposed to know what to say?

He finished reading his letter, getting the information to meet the public prosecutor that had been arranged for Gabriella's case and talk about what to say.

He looked up and turned his head to Gabriella. She was starring at her letter. "Su-Sunday-y?"  
Her eyes started to fill with tears. She looked around until she found Troy.

She moved closer to him and hugged him. "How am I supposed to know what to do?"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. "Shh…don't panic. It says they arranged a prosecutor for your case. We have to go there soon. I'm allowed to come with you. Didn't you finish reading it?" He asked softly while stroking her hair.

She slowly shook her head. "The thing with Sunday prevented me to do…"

Troy hugged her tighter and she hugged him back. "And when do we go there?" She looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"I don't know…who do you think will be there as witnesses?"

She took her letter and started reading it again. "I found the list…" She said slowly.

"Where? I didn't see that page." He said.

"And I'm not reading the letter full…" She smiled slightly.

Troy laughed and together they read the list of witnesses for the process.

* * *

**Sorry guys I know it was short…I'm sorry (again-I hope you get I really am).**

**I'll try and hurry with the next chap. Well I started my other story again…please check it out and review.**

**Ly xXxMichi**


	26. Chapter 23

**Hey…I tried to hurry…PLS review. The more I get the sooner the next one…  
xXxMichi**

**(Disclaimer: Just to remind you: I don't owe HSM…)**

* * *

"_Where? I didn't see that page." He said._

"_And I'm not reading the letter full…" She smiled slightly._

_Troy laughed and together they read the list of witnesses for the process._

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes went to down the list of witnesses for Gabby's case.

_Gabriella Montez  
Chad Danforth  
Troy Bolton  
Taylor McKessie  
Sharpay Evans  
Dr. Matthew Caldwell  
Mr. & Mrs. Danforth  
Ms. Montez  
Principal Matsui _**(AN: no idea about his first name sry)  
**_Coach Wilson  
Mr. & Mrs. Bolton  
Dr. Clarksen  
Ms. Sandra Huss  
Ms. Andrea Kens_

"Wow…quite a lot people…" Gabby whispered and I nodded. "Well it's all of them against Chad…"

Gabriella sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "I'm just….I don't know. Afraid…"

"Don't be. You'll do it." I kissed her lightly and felt her smiling.

She cuddled up against me. "So when do we go to the public prosecutor?"

I took the letter again. "It says tomorrow at 11 am"

Gabriella nodded. "You're allowed to come too?"

I nodded while laying the letter back on my bed. We stayed there thinking about how it would be tomorrow…

_The next day_

* * *

Gabby's POV

I woke up in Troy's bed with his arms wrapped around my waist. I stretched at turned around, immediately meeting the blue eyes of my boyfriend.

"Hey…" I whispered.

"Hey…had a good night?" He looked at me worried.

I looked past him. "Uhm…yes."

Troy took my chin and made me look at him. "I know you had a nightmare. I know you have woken up twice. You were shaking." He seemed very worried.

I looked down. "I just dreamt about the court."

"Brie, don't think about it now. It's going to turn out good for you. I promise."

He looked in my eyes and leaned in, his lips touched mine and we both closed our eyes.

We broke apart after some time of soft and innocent kisses and decided it would be best to get up.-It was already 9:30 am.

_At breakfast_

We both sat down and said good morning to Troy's parents. Lucille put a plate in front of each of us, it smelled delicious.

"Thank you." I mumbled, deep in thought about what to say at the prosecutor.

"So, your letters similar to ours?" Troy's dad spoke up, slightly interested.

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?"

He put the newspaper down. "Well we both got letters as well, saying to testify at court Sunday in one week's time."

Troy looked up. "Don't you have to meet that prosecutor?"

His mom looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Troy and me have to be at one in one and a half hours. So we know what to say."

Jack looked at Lucille, Lucille spoke up again. "Maybe because Gabriella, you are the victim and Troy, you are the person closest to her since her mom isn't here."

"I wonder if she comes…" I whispered to no one in particular.

Troy was the only one hearing me, he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't worry."

I nodded and we both finished our breakfast, then we got ready and left the house at 10:15 am. It was a long way to the prosecutor.

* * *

Troy's POV

Gabby and me were standing in front of the door to the prosecutor's office, she was holding my hand. I looked at the gold doorplate.

_**Nicolas Chapman  
Public Prosecutor**_

Gabriella's eyes were wide. I squeezed her hand to reassure her and opened the door….

_Later, in the waiting room_

The secretary had told us to sit down for some minutes and wait for Mr. Chapman, he should be here any minute.

Gabriella was looking around the room, our hands and fingers still intertwined.

Then a man came in the waiting room, smiling slightly.

"Hey, I'm Nicolas Chapman." We both shook hands with him and stood up. Gabby taking my hand with both of hers, not saying anything.

He led us in his office, mentioning us to sit down. We did like that and he sat down opposite of us.

"So, how are you?" He looked at us, a nice smile on his lips.

"Well, fine I would say." I said and looked at Gabby. She noticed our eyes on her. "Uhm, fine."

"You don't have to be scared. I'll do everything to get that case won. I read your hospital file, and there's no way Chad can come away with it."

I squeezed her hand and she smiled slightly.

"So, before I start do you have any questions? No matter what asked them."

"The other people that are standing on the witness list, do they come to you too?" Gabriella looked at him.

He shook his head. "Normally it says the claimer alone, but Dr. Caldwell and I persuaded the court to get Troy with you."

She nodded, contended with the answer.

He opened a folder and searched through the sheet. "Gabriella? I need you to tell me everything, and with that I mean every detail, of what I'm asking you at court."

She hesitated. "Is there going to be questions of the hospital night?"

He nodded. "If you think you can't talk, just look at Troy, I'll make sure he's around when you have to witness."

"Okay…"

"So…let's start with the list of questions I'm going to ask you…"

_Later at the Bolton's home_

* * *

Gabby's POV

Troy and I spent about two and a half hours at Mr. Chapman. He was nice. And he had assured me often enough that I could look at Troy whenever I needed to.

I was lying on Troy's bed, my head leaning on his chest, my eyes closed.

Mr. Chapman had told us to relax the days before court. Troy didn't have to go to school.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Troy had his eyes closed and his hands were behind his head.

Lucille came in with the phone in her hand. "Gabriella it's for you." She gave it to me, I sat up.

"Hello?"

* * *

Troy's POV

I opened my eyes.

After about two minutes Gabby hung up with a huge grin on her face. She didn't say a word.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Guess…" He smile grew even wider.

"You finally realized how great it would be if you would finally kiss your boyfriend today." I smiled.

She rolled her eyes, still grinning. "No…" She lay down again, looking at me, her lips inches from mine. "I'm allowed to go to school once court is over."

Before I could answer she had already captured her lips with mine, letting out all the passion she had kept inside the whole day.

My smile remained and I kissed back.

So there was only the court in between Gabby and normal life…

* * *

**Hey guys, another short chap I know…but the next one will be the entire court scene + the decision…so please REVIEW, the more I get the sooner I can update.  
Love you all.**

**xXxMichi**


	27. Chapter 24

**Here is the next chapter. Please REVIEW and enjoy…  
LY Michi**

* * *

_Before I could answer she had already captured her lips with mine, letting out all the passion she had kept inside the whole day._

_My smile remained and I kissed back._

_So there was only the court in between Gabby and normal life…_

* * *

No One's POV

_Sunday in one weeks time had come; at the courtroom; 11:30 am_

Gabriella and Troy were standing in front of the court room, the rest of the witnesses and some other people who came to watch were with them, talking.

The fact that there would be some people that Gabriella didn't know bothered her. She didn't want them to know her story…

As if Troy could read her mind, he took her hand. "Hey, don't worry; it's going to work out. Trust me." She nodded.

Not much later the security guard opened the door to the court room and tells them to come in, expect for Gabriella and Chad, who was on the opposite side of the room with his lawyer.

Gabriella took a step back as Chad looked at her.

Then Chad's lawyer bent to his ear to Chad as he whispered. "You know the plan; don't let her look at Troy." The lawyer nodded.

Gabriella looked at Mr. Chapman smiling encouragingly at her.

Soon the security man came back and called them to the room. They entered and made the vow only to tell the truth and sat down.

Then the judge rose up from his seat. "Ladies and gentleman, we're here today for the case Gabriella Montez versus Chad Danforth. The accusation is personal injury including sexual assault. Mr. Chapman, would you introduce your case to the jury please?"

"Yes sir…" He stood up beside Gabriella and cleared his throat.

* * *

_Time goes by and both lawyers presented their point of view. It's time to ask Gabriella and Chad…_

"Miss Montez would you please go to the witness stand?" The lawyer mentioned her to sit on the stool.

Gabriella nodded and sat down.

"You know you have to say the truth?" Gabriella nodded again.

"Mr. Isles" He mentioned to Chad's lawyer. "You can ask your questions now…"

"Thank you." He stood up and walked in front of Gabriella. "So…Miss Montez. You claim my client abused you over years and raped you after some of your friends found out?"

Gabriella tried to stay calm, nothing can happen. She nodded. "Yes, he did."

"I thought you dated him for over two years. When did it start?"

"About three month after we got together…"

"So why didn't you do anything to get away from it?"

"I…he said he'll punish me even more." Slowly her tears where making their way to fall.

He kept on questioning on why she never said anything. After some minutes he had he pushed in a corner. "Miss Montez! My client never did anything to you know it. You want attention."

Gabriella wasn't feeling very comfortable, but every attempt of her lawyer to stop the questioning was blocked.

"If you don't mind, Miss Montez, would you tell me what exactly happened the night, Chad "rapped" you." He made quotations marks with his fingers.

Gabriella tensed. No, she didn't but she had to. She turned her head, searching for Troy.

"Miss Montez! I want you to just look at me!"

Gabriella tarred her head away from Troy and looked down, her breathing fastening. – She wanted to look at Troy. She needed him.

"MISS MONTEZ!"

Gabriella began crying, sobbing her eyes closed.

Mr. Isles continued to shout at Gabriella to look at him telling her to talk about the most horrible night in her life. Many people were already whispering and Troy's heart was breaking as he watched her.

Finally the judge approved Mr. Chapman's claim and made Mr. Isles stop the questioning. Gabriella was lead out the room, Dr. Caldwell walking with her.

Troy looked after her and then looked at Chad and his lawyer, both were smiling, obviously pleased with Gabriella's break-down.

* * *

_The witnesses are being asked one by one, and finally Troy gets up and walks to the witness stand, ready to tell the jury what Gabriella hadn't told. Although the doctors and the nurses already reported all her injuries and psychical damage._

"Mr. Bolton…" Mr. Isles spoke up again, glaring at Troy. "I noticed Gabriella would look at you every time she's not sure about what to say? Care to explain this?" He raised his eyebrows, obviously wanting to make the jury believe Troy was the real cause of this all.

Troy sighed. "Dr. Caldwell already answered this question." He looked back at the lawyer.

But Mr. Isles didn't give up, he kept on asking Troy why Gabriella was trusting him so much. And finally the judge interrupted him.

"Mr. Isles. Mr. Bolton already answered your question as did Dr. Caldwell. Will you please ask relevant and NEW questions?" He was annoyed with the lawyer. Mr. Isles got nervous and looked at Chad who just shot him a "you better get me out of this"-look.

"Well Mr. Bolton, if Miss Montez is that near to you. You can tell me for sure what happened the night when my client had "rapped" her?" He emphasized the word. "As neither Ms. Montez nor Dr. Clarksen could tell me."

"Dr. Clarksen has to stick to the Vow and as you might have noticed Gabriella isn't very comfortable with the topic."

"Well someone has to tell me. If Gabriella won't-"

"If you want then I'll do…"

Everyone turned around to see that Gabriella had reentered the room. Her tears were gone and she seemed stronger and even more determined to win the process.

Troy smiled slightly, he was proud of her.

"Well if you are, then you, Mr. Bolton, may sit down again. And you Ms. Montez come up and tell me." He was smiling. Obviously believed she would bread-down again. But Gabriella knew that she had nothing to lose, if she would tell Chad would be jailed the minute she had closed her mouth.

Gabriella sat down and looked at the lawyer, raising an eyebrow. "So? What do you want to hear?" She seemed emotion-less, not like the first time she had been sitting there. No, now it was different she didn't want to give Chad the pleasure of her breaking down again.

"Are you sure it was my client in the hospital? Did you see him?"

Gabriella shook her head, never breaking the eye contact. "No, I didn't. But I think the two nurses that were there to watch me told you that only Chad had come to visit me this night. And I know his voice. It definitely was him."

"But you didn't see him." Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned her head to Mr. Chapman as he spoke up again. "Like she and ALL the others already said, she knows the voice, and the others SAW him. Mr. Isles is it that hard to understand?"

"Bu-"

"Mr. Isles!" The judge had stood up and looked at Mr. Isles. "Will you PLEASE ask NEW questions? For the second time. The jury doesn't want to hear everything twice. Particularly not, if the witnesses all say the same!" Mr. Isles looked down and searched for words.

Gabriella looked around and met Mr. Chapman's eyes. He read her eyes immediately. "May I ask you Mr. Isles, that Gabriella can come down from the witness stand again, as you seem to have finished asking her relevant questions?"

Mr. Isles looked at the judge, who looked at him saying to let her go. Mr. Isles sighed and send Gabriella back to her place.

"Mr. Isles do you have any relevant questions to any of the other witnesses or may I send the jury out to make their decision?"

Mr. Isles couldn't do anything than nod.

The jury rose and left the room, after 6 and a half hour of listening to witnesses, claimer and victim...

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM…so the decision will be out next time. YES I said I'll post it this time, but I'm kinda terribly sick and couldn't manage to write more. Sorry. PLS REVIEW! I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I'm healthy again.**

**LY Michi**


	28. Chapter 25

**I hurried with the chapter, thanks to the reviewers…enjoy and READ THE AN at the END OF CHAPTER!!  
LY Michi**

* * *

_The jury rose and left the room, after 6 and a half hour of listening to witnesses, claimer and victim._

They were sitting in a separate room; everyone's mind was focusing on the past evens. Everyone let the things said during the process play again in their heads.

On the first hand, there was Chad. – Accused of abusing his girlfriend, hurting her so bad, she had to go to hospital and raping her at the hospital.

"_She wanted it too, we had already talked about it, but then that Troy guy showed up and suddenly she said she doesn't want to, but in the end she wanted it so bad. She was always pushing forward, she made the first step. She even gave me a blowjob; no way she didn't want to do that…"_

The way he had told the prosecutor…there was something about it. Like he was convinced of his opinion. It really sounded as if it was true what he said. But on the other hand there was the doctor who had looked at Gabriella at the hospital…

"_The day we found out about the assault, the sheets were covered in blood. There's no chance that she lost the blood when her virginal membrane ripped, there's never such an amount of blood. And her injuries are telling us that she had been raped, no way had she had sex by free will…"_

A doctor's opinion and photo's of the injuries all over Gabriella's body spoke for themselves. But not even Gabriella's mother had noticed what the boy was doing to her; well what Gabriella said he did to her. Her mother hadn't seemed to notice the things Gabriella claimed.

"_Every time I saw them, they were hugging and cuddling each other, enjoying each other's presence. I don't know how he could've done those things to her while I was at home. They were always happy and I'm sure Gabriella never mentioned anything about abuse."  
"Yes, I did notice that the number of her hospital visits had increased since she had been dating him, but no one would think that he was treating her bad."_

He hid his assault very well, if there was an assault, things were a bit blurry at some parts. The time when they had met wasn't clear, the time he had started hitting her…  
But then Gabriella's point of view from the night when Chad had raped her was unbelievable. She could describe every little detail of what happened, it didn't seem studied or learned, it was coming straight from her heart, releasing all the pain she had suffered that night and the year before…

"_I had my eyes closed, I didn't want to see him and when he said I should open them I said I wouldn't and the next thing was that he had his penis already in my mouth, holding my head against it…"  
"He bit down my breasts; every time I squirmed he would bit even harder…"  
"He forced his way inside of me in one quick movement. He didn't care that I hadn't been ready. He just started to slam into me, enjoying every moment of my discomfort. Every time he forced himself deeper inside of me, I felt myself rip apart and the blood stain on the sheets proved it…"  
"He wasn't satisfied after one time; he had the guts to do it again…"  
"After he was done, he bit me hard, my breasts and my clit were his favorite parts to bite."  
"Before he left, he knocked me out, I remember waking up the next day, my whole body aching form his fun night, as he liked to call it…"_

It was a hard decision. There were so many things speaking against Chad, but on the other side, there was the situation with Gabriella talking about the night. – At the second attempt she had managed to…strange.

The jury was sitting there, everyone telling their opinion, trying to figure out what's true and what's lie…

* * *

_4 and a half hour later…_

Gabriella was sitting outside the courtroom next Troy, their hand intertwined. She was nervous…

Troy did his best to calm her down. She looked around, her mom had already left after she had said what she had to say…because of her job. She couldn't manage to wait for the decision. – Typically…

It had been two hours since the jury had started to make a decision, and finally the courtroom door opened and everyone stepped back in.

Gabriella walked to her place next to Mr. Chapman, before she left Troy squeezed her hand once again, whispering "It's going to turn out good" in her ear.

"Mr. Cooper, please announce your decision." The judge sat down again and Mr. Cooper stood up.

"Ladies and gentleman, the jury made a decision. - In unison. We believe Chad Danforth guilty in abusing and raping Gabriella Montez, we apply for an imprisonment for at least 40 years and compensation amounting to 800.000$ for the victim."

Gabriella let out a breath and smiled. She looked at Troy who was smiling at her. The whole audition was relieved about the fact that Gabriella Montez had finally received justice.

Only Chad and his lawyer weren't happy – why should they – because of their defeat. Chad was glaring at Gabriella as their eyes met. Gabriella walked over to Troy and his family, hugging all three of them.

She turned around as the police officers brought Chad away. Chad shot her a glare. "It's not over Montez…" He hissed as he passed her. Gabriella tensed, but as soon as she felt Troy's arms around her waist, she relaxed again. "We are…"

He looked at her as he got walked out the room but Gabriella didn't mind. – She was free! Free of the constant worries about Chad showing up, free of the panic attacks and free from her nightmares…

She and Troy walked out the room, his parents excusing themselves. – They wanted to go to dinner after the victory…but Troy and Gabby were free to go home if they wanted to. And how they wanted. Gabriella was exhausted after the long day of worrying sick.

They had just said good bye to Lucille and Jack when Gabriella felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around with Troy and looked in the eyes of Chad's parents. His dad was watching her carefully while his mom seemed mad.

"Gabriella…we're so sorry for what Chad did to you. If we had known we-" Gabriella silenced them by walking off; she didn't need them to tell her how sorry they were. They couldn't change anything…

Troy tightened his grip on her waist and led her out of the court house to his car. They were driving home. It was late already…

* * *

_At the Bolton's…_

Troy was lying on his bed, Gabriella resting next to him, her head lying on his biceps, her eyes closed. He mind drifted back to the court room after the decision had been announced. Everyone had told her how strong she had been and how happy they were. They all treated her like she was a little girl, fragile and unable to do anything by herself. She didn't want to be that little girl, she was grown up, sensible and responsible for herself, she didn't need anyone watching her…and without thinking the words rolled off her tongue.

"I'm ready…"

It was a silent whisper, she wasn't sure if Troy had heard it, but he didn't react. So she assumed he didn't but for now she was satisfied that she had said it…

She snuggled up to Troy's chest and looked at him, his eyes were closed. She leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the lips. A grin formed on his lips and he started to kiss back.

They lay there for minutes, kissing and their hands roaming over each other's bodies. After some time they stopped and Gabriella settled herself in Troy's arms, he wrapped them around her waist and pulled her close

She leaned her head against his torso, her hands resting on his arms. He buries his head in her neck, nuzzling it with his nose and kissing it lightly. Staying on the bed cuddling for what seemed like ages…

After some time she looked at the watch standing on his bedside table, jumping up as she realized she should call her mother to tell her about the jury's decision.

"I'll be back in ten minutes…" She kissed him and then left the room, dialing her mom's cell phone number.

* * *

_In the middle of the conversation…_

"So you want to hear it now or not? Or will you tell me what you did at your job over and over again?" Gabriella whined. She just wanted to let her mom know and she just started telling her about her job, not listening to her daughter.

"Then tell me if you want to…" Her mom sounded annoyed.

"They send him to jail. And I get about 800000$..." Gabriella said without emotion, her mother's behavior had destroyed her happiness a bit.

"That's great hunny…and don't worry I'll be back soon."

Gabriella smiled. "Really? Not like last time…"

"For real…back for a long time…in two days." Gabriella smiled and her mood had lightened up again. "Thank you."

"No problem. Bye, I love you…" Gabriella smiled. "I love you too…" She hung up and looked through he window, her mom was finally coming back to stay. With a smile plastered to her face she went back upstairs and stopped in front of t he closed door.

She didn't remember closing it. She lifted her hand and opened it. When she looked in the room her eyes got wide at the sight…

"Wow…"

* * *

**Please review 8 ones to the next chapter:**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! **Coming up!!!

**Yes, the next one is the last chapter of this story…I know what's going to happen, so don't try to make me write your ideas please…  
I hope you'll review and like/liked the story =)**

**LY Michi…**


	29. Chapter 26 LAST CHAPTER!

**Hey, as you all know. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
ENJOY AND REVIEW! Everyone who didn't until now too! PLEASE: LAST CHANCE!  
And this chapter is dedicated to xVx1991. – She inspired me in writing it like this.  
LY Michi  
AND: ****Please read the AN at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

_She didn't remember closing it. She lifted her hand and opened it. When she looked in the room her eyes got wide at the sight…_

"_Wow…"_

Gabby's POV

Troy's room was dark. The lights were switched off and the curtains pulled closed, the only source of light were some candles standing on the computer desk, opposite of the bed. My eyes wandered through the room as I stepped in and I frowned, Troy wasn't there. I looked at his bed where he had been lying a few minutes ago and saw a red rose lying on it, and on the ground around the bed, red rose pedals were laying. I held my breath and looked at the rose - a necklace was placed next to it. It was silver and a heart shaped pendant showed _"Troy & Gabby 4ever"._

I felt tears well up in my eyes, it was beautiful. I picked the rose up and took in its scent. It was wonderful. I turned around and walked to the desk to lay it down. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that the door was closed again. I frowned. I would've heard if Troy had come in.

Just as I wanted to turn around I felt something cold hit the skin in my neck and cleavage, I looked down and saw the silver necklace. I felt warm hands brush my neck after closing the necklace. My hair got fixed again.

I turned around and looked in Troy's blue orbs as he placed his hands on my waist. He was smiling his famous smile. I smiled back. "Thank you."

"No need to…"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him on his lips.

I didn't intend to share a chase kiss; it should be loving and wanting at the same time. He should know what I said before I left to call my mom. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. We stood there for a while kissing, until I decided to run my tongue over his bottom lip. He pulled back.

"So this confirms your words…" He whispered, leaning his forehead against mine. "You heard them?" My eyes widened. "Just waited for them to arrange this." He picked me up and carried me to his bed.

He carefully lay me down and rested himself on top of me, supporting his weight with his forearms. His mouth was inches from mine. I looked in his eyes and lifted my head to capture his lips in a wanting kiss again, letting my tongue slip in his mouth, touching his send shivers down my spine, but I didn't pull back. It wasn't that bad.

I explored every corner of the warmth of his mouth. Then he pressed my tongue back. It was his turn to discover while I brought my hands to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it. I lifted it up to his chin and as he broke the kiss I took it off, throwing it somewhere and then starting to kiss him again. Shortly after that my shirt joined his somewhere in the room. But we didn't care.

I moved a bit to kiss down his jaw line, reaching for his belt buckle. Before I could unbuckle it, I felt Troy moving one of his hands to my waist, caressing it while he kissed his way from my neck to my cleavage, his hot breath tickling me. I ached my back a bit and felt his lips form a smile as they brushed over my skin. He moved back to my neck and began to search for my sensitive spot. I threw my head back in my neck when he found it and a low moan escaped my lips.

He started to suck on the soft skin, determined to leave a hickey. He stopped after some time and let go of my waist to brush some hair out of my face, lowering himself over it again and kissing me with passion again.

I moved on unbuckling his belt and felt his hand sliding up my skirt and resting on my thigh, slowly drawing circles on it. I pulled back again and unzipped his jeans. I turned my head a bit so I had better access to his neck and kissed down to his chest while sliding his jeans of his long legs. He kicked them off when I couldn't slide them down anymore and lowered himself over my stomach again. Placing butterfly kisses all over it, his hot breath giving me goose bumps.

Then I felt him unzipping my skirt and slowly sliding it down my legs, his hands brushing the inside of my thighs. The skirt landed next to the bed on the rose pedals, forgotten as Troy kissed his way back up my legs, starting at my ankle passing my knee, his hand resting on my other thigh as he passed my panties and searched for my belly button. I closed my eyes as he began to move up finally reaching my shoulder. – He had is eyes closed too.

He sucked on my shoulder and I let my hands roam over his back and then his chest, feeling every muscle of this toned divine body, my hands slit down to massage his abs and found the V his hips made shortly before his boxers were.

Then I felt his hand travel to my breast, cupping one of them softly while kissing his way back to my lips. As he captured his with mine again he gave me a soft squeeze and I felt myself shiver. He wanted to pull back, worried if I was uncomfortable, but I buried my hand in his hair and pulled him closer. "Don't stop…it's okay." I whispered between kisses. I felt him nod and his other hand moving to my hip, caressing it.

I lifted one of my legs to wrap it around his waist, one hand holding his head in place the other brushing over his abs. He pulled back a bit, moaning softly at the touch of my hands.

I lifted my back, allowing his hand to slip underneath and open the clasp of my bra. I felt it loosen and deepened our kiss. My hand left his head as I felt him slid the straps down my arms. I closed my eyes again and as I felt the surrounding air hit my chest I squirmed a bit. I felt his hot breath on my skin.

He must've noticed as he caressed my waist again. "Shh…don't worry." He whispered as he lowered himself over my chest and started to softly kiss my cleavage, traveling to my breast, brushing it at first and then kissing it. I moaned.

As he repeated his actions to my other breast as well I had already relaxed, was aching my back towards the warmth of his mouth, moaning softly. My hands moved up and down his chest, I felt his mouth move up to my mouth again, his hand cupping one of my boobs again.

Then I felt something hard against my thigh, really hard!

My eyes shot open at the contact, although he had his boxers still on I could feel his erection. My eyes looked at the blanket for a moment, and then he kissed my neck again, thirsting to leave the third hickey. – A smile broke out on my face as I realized it didn't matter to me that he was aroused. Very aroused! No, secretly I knew I was proud. I t had been me and no one else…only me was responsible for this erection.

I let my hand travel down his spine, feeling him shiver in delight and reaching the waist band of his boxers. But before I could pull them down I felt his finger already slipping in my panties and pulling back. I opened my eyes again and so did he. He looked at me like he wanted to say "May I?" I nodded, smiling slightly.

He bent down to kiss me again and while he slipped his tongue back in my mouth, he pulled my panties down in one quick movement. I kicked them off. His eyes traveled over my body but I didn't mind. "You're amazing." He started to kiss my belly button slowly moving towards my core, stopping when he reached it. He just breathed, his hot breath tickling me. I could tell that I really wanted this, I was soaking wet down there…

As I moaned deeply, he smirked and came back over me. I didn't mind his eyes staring at me. He supported himself with his forearms again so he was hanging above me, giving me enough space to bring my hand to his boxers. I slowly slit them down for a few inches, trying to get a first impression. He smirked as my eyes widened.

I removed his boxers, my eyes never leaving him. I didn't know what to do, staring wasn't the best thing I guess. Then I began to worry again…what if it didn't fit? I looked in his eyes. He seemed to read my mind. "We can stop anytime…"

I closed my eyes for a moment and then shook my head. "I know I'm ready…"

He kissed me again, while bringing himself in a proper position and lowered himself. He looked at me. "Tell me when you feel uncomfortable, okay?" I nodded slowly, never breaking the eye contact.

Then his eyes widened again. "I have to get a condom…" He whispered and was about to stand up but I held him back. "I'm on the pill…don't worry." I whispered back. He nodded and readjusted himself over me.

I closed my eyes as I felt us connect; he slid himself inside of me very slowly allowing me to adjust myself. I nodded and he went on, at the same slow speed, getting deeper and deeper.

The sharp pain didn't come this time as he moved on. He was gentle. After adjusting myself several times, he was finally done, looking at me. "You're still okay?"

I took some deep breaths, trying to get used to him and his size but nodded nevertheless. "Just be careful." He kissed me loving on the lips and as our lips were still touching he whispered "I would never hurt you…"

I smiled and felt him starting to move at a soft pace, I closed my eyes and leaned back, enjoying the whole situation, my hands tangling in his hair as he increased, getting deeper and deeper…

I wrapped one of my legs around his waist as I started to roll my hips in a rhythm matching his, we were slowly building our ways to our orgasms up, loving the feeling of being that close to each other.

I moaned as he hit the spot he needed to hit. He was kissing my neck and moaning in between. The heat was building up around us and the sound of wet skin rubbing was accompanying our moans. My chest was pressed up against his.

Passion, love, care and pleasure were surrounding us during our activities and as we hit our climaxes together, we both began to shake and I felt a warm sensation spreading. – A really welcoming one. We were still both moving in unison until we had recovered again, slowly slowing down.

Troy caught his breath before me again and withdrew from me resting himself next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing me back up against his chest. I was still trying to catch my breath. He rested his head atop mine and his hands were caressing my stomach, I closed my eyes. He took his sheets covering our naked bodies up with it.

Then he kissed my shoulder again. "You're amazing…" He whispered in my ear, while tightening his grip on me. I turned around in his arms facing him, smiling. "Thank you…" I kissed him again.

After pulling back I rested my head against his chest and sighed. "What's wrong?" His head was atop of mine again. "It's finally over…"

He pulled me closer and I cuddled up against him, never wanting to leave that fabulous guy he was.

"I love you so much…" I closed my eyes.

"I love you too; you mean everything to me…" I smiled at his words, I knew they came straight from his heart, he meant them…

And that's the thing I've been missing all my life…I finally found it…

_THE END_

* * *

**Well happy every after. I hope you liked the story, personally I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone who read it, who reviewed, put this story to their favorites and alerts. THANKS SO MUCH!  
I have another story going on, where Troy's the poor one. PLEASE READ it as well. It's called "****WHISPER FOR HELP****". I would love to hear of you again.  
Thanks again. =D**

**LY Michi…**


End file.
